Daughter of Liberty Volume 1
by Son of Liberty 1765
Summary: **FYI: All WW activism stories are written for the Brave and will be written regardless of reviews and/or their content nature.** The main WW fan fiction fantasy series. Premise: Zeus is actually God, Diana is Christ and Ares is Satan. It's WW for adults.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Liberty

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Fan Series

USAF stealth aircraft; central Cameroonian airspace

2019

Demigoddess Princess Diana (Prince) of the Amazon stood at the rear of the stealth airplane and prepared to make her latest insertion into hostile territory; this time via nocturnal high altitude insertion. As Wonder Woman she was doing a special operation for the US government and the greater west by extension. Nigerian jihadism was spilling over into this once stable nation and was turning it into a third world shithole. As earth's appointed guardian - and by extension guardian of the entire multiverse (ordained from all time by her omnipotent father Zeus, aka God, etc.) - it was her job to keep the peace where possible. For now this was where the superhuman Amazonian warrior was to do it. Her mission had no set timeframe or objective; it was essentially a regional security operation.

The flight's crew chief stood with her at the rear of the plane; he received a transmission from the cockpit. Her magical hearing had of course already detected its details but she let him do his job. He looked over at her and held up a single finger. She gave a nod back. It them came time for her to make her insertion. The rear ramp descended and the green jump light appeared. Diana then exited the plane, without a chute, and dove away into the gloom. The distance between her and the plane increased with rapidity. The plane sped on for whereabouts unknown while she continued her unnatural plummet. She could have used her invisible airplane but she'd wanted to bridge gaps more with world governments by working with them more directly. The chaos in the world had been increasing of late and she was convinced beyond doubt that only the timeless ideals of the Amazon - love peace honor and truth - could help bring mankind back together again. Her Amazon mother Queen Hippolyta would not have approved of such earthly intervention; but then Diana was never one for conforming.

She dove straight down without needing to enter the freefall position. Even from this height she could make out the sea of trees below in the gloom without much difficulty. This was going to be a piece of cake; but it was always fun she too thought. She was an adventurer after all.

She reached the treetops moments later, but not before bringing forth her magical Amazonian shield from her back to hold it before her. She crashed through the treetops with her shield doing its job to protect her from the impacts (although her near invincibility made that action more reflexive than necessary). She reached the bottom; she used the shield to crash into the ground and to disperse her kinetic energy in a moderate fashion. The magic of it all did not disturb the environment too much; another thing sacred to all Amazons. The shield broke her fall and did the job of the chute. This magical shield was the latest permanent weapon she'd added to her arsenal; forging it in magical fires; it now went along with her standard WW accoutrements for saving lives and fighting evil of all kinds. It could also be thrown like a boomerang, or like her tiara, and return to her at will. It was a badass weapon that was both defensive and offensive in nature. She had no doubt it would serve her well in the days ahead. This would be the first mission for its official use. She still had her magical sword but she preferred to fight more defensively; sticking to her lasso bracelets and now the shield. Of course she would adapt as needed as any warrior would.

She took a moment to get her bearings before moving out. Her goal was to move to the gradual southwest and ultimately reach the capital of Yaoundé. Along the way she would encounter a number of nameless rural villages. Her mission was to assess them for enemy leanings. Intel on such places was hard to come by and was often unreliable. As WW she could help remedy that and would do so where possible. It was a tricky thing though too; she also believed that as WW she had to draw on her millennia of wisdom to guide her judgment here; she was an old soul after all. Humanity still needed to grow at its own pace; to evolve naturally. She had to juggle between evolution and non interference where the species was concerned. It was not an easy thing to do; but she would do her duty to her Amazon people her divine father for earth and definitely for herself.

She moved out when ready. She pushed through the vegetation; she didn't need to hack through it. She traveled the remainder of that night. When dawn arrived she found a heavily covered tree and climbed up into it for cover and rest. Only when evening returned did she push on with her bush trek. When dawn returned for the second day she arrived at a clearing and went prone at the bush line. A village laid ahead. She surveyed it. There were no signs of enemy activity (notably the technical - the universal symbol of jihadist power/authority) but that meant nothing. She would still need to reconnoiter it to be sure.

Readying her shield on her arm she moved out from the bush. Upon arriving at the first dwelling she peered inside a windowless hole to see a woman and two young children sleeping inside. She then heard a sound from ahead; she held her shield before her an instant later in the event it was a threat. There stood a frozen local with a filled water bucket in his hands. He was stunned; he definitely recognized her.

"Wonder Woman...?"

Diana relaxed; as did he. "Yeah."

"What - what brings you to a backwater place like ours?"

"I'm here to help you with your jihadist problem."

"Adika...who are you talking too...?" the woman from inside asked sleepily.

"No one Aziza; go back to sleep."

Adika was still stunned by the presence of earth's greatest hero. She walked up to him and offered her hand. "Call me Diana."

He took it. "Adika..." he managed to stammer out.

She gave a small laugh. "I gathered that." They shared a small laugh together.

"I'm still at a loss that you are really here."

"Well, I am Adika. I know these assholes have been plaguing you; I'm here to help that all go away."

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Diana gave a warm smile and nodded. "I would." It was better than eating bugs for the past few days but she left that out of it.

"Come then."

Diana broke her fast with the Adika family. She already considered this something of a small victory. Winning hearts/minds was ever vital in a mission like this and this situation would pose no different. And she would need regional allies to make the long term change that truly needed to take root here. She couldn't do it all; humanity would have to step up here as well. It had to be a strategic partnership or it wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana broke her first meal of the day with the family without major incident. Aziza and the kids were equally stunned by her presence. Diana had never liked that part of being WW. She didn't want people worship or adore her; and in the past that had happened. She was no messiah or savior; although her father had created all things - even her arch nemesis Ares - the god of all war and death and malice; whom hadn't been seen in over a century; this concerned her greatly. She knew he was still out there somewhere; she always had to be on the lookout for him. For now however she was simply another level of creature in the greater creational hierarchy doing her job for humanity. The multiverse was like a super tree; almighty Zeus was the root that branched out into everything else. Diana was just another branch in that tree. Many would have disagreed but she held true to that. With great power came great responsibility and she had to be careful with all of that. And super beings like Ares would chop that tree down or replace Zeus and become its evil root. Ares was worse than any mere tyrant; he was the ultimate sadist. He wanted to not only conquer everything but make it suffer forever - and feed off it. Diana without doubt considered him the greatest threat to creation; but like her he was eternal. Thus their eternal dance, their endless tug of war, was bound to continue at some point; it was just a matter of time.

They'd wrapped up their meal when a local teen named Kalu stopped out of breath in the family's open. "Kalu? What's wrong?"

"A jihadist patrol is coming down the western road."

"Go home and stay there."

"What good-?"

"Now!"

Before the boy ran off to comply with Adika's request he looked over and saw WW for the first time; she took his breath away. He too was stunned to see the Amazon warrior there...but there was something else in the way that he looked at her that bothered her on some deeper level, but it would have to wait. He ran off.

Diana meanwhile was already gathering up her gear for an Amazonian worthy exit.

"What will you do?"

"I'll head to the northern bush and wait things out."

She was already making her way out the backdoor equivalent before any of the family could say anything further. Even as she moved across the clearing without summoning her considerable power Diana could hear the heavy patrol coming. If she could avoid a confrontation she would; for it would only serve to put the villagers in harm's way. She only wanted to hit the enemy when it was ideal to do so. She then indeed summoned some of her great bank of power and surged ahead. Her timing was solid; her magical summoning proved tactically sound to maintain stealth. She reached the bush line right as the enemy patrol rolled into view. She went prone at the bush line to wait things out. The patrol was composed of several technicals and a full squad of rifle and rocket men. Diana dreaded this sight; although she was at the very least instinctively sure her presence had not caused this to happen. Intel had suggested this was happening anyway throughout the region; and happened everywhere these assholes metastasized. It was their SOP for recruitment and intimidation.

The enemy stopped in the village and wasted not a second to grab the villagers from their homes and round them up in the village's center. Meanwhile the technicals' heavy gunners kept them covered with their BFGs to keep them in line.

It was then that the Amazonian had confirmation as to why the boy Kalu's look had bothered her so. "Shit Diana...you should have seen that one coming..."

The boy, now armed, walked right up to the patrol leader and conversed with him with familiarity. The boy then pointed at the Adika family. Patrollers moved forward to grab the wife and children and brought them back to stand behind the leader; machete blades were set at their necks. Adika fell to all fours and sobbed. This was all classic Ares...yet Diana didn't sense him anywhere with her power. It wasn't always possible to sense his involvement; but there had been many times she could. The enemy leader walked up to the father set his own blade tip beneath his chin and used it to raise his face to force eye contact between them. A low set of tense words was then exchanged between them. Then, Adika pointed a shaky finger at the northern bush, and where Diana was located. Diana didn't blame him for that; how could she?

The leader barked out new orders; two search groups were formed. They had to know who and what they were dealing with here; but if Mars was present then anything was possible. They could even be magically enhanced in ways that Diana could not sense. In any event they were coming for her, futile though it would seem for mere mortals to do. She would not underestimate them for this likely latest cosmic battle between good and evil.

They approached the bush line in a V formation. By the time they'd reached it Diana had pulled back to become one with the bush. She only intended to engage them when they had passed by her. She didn't want to kill them but the villagers were on their own out here; the Cameroonian government was corrupt at all levels. If the enemy rose here to pose a threat again it would just endanger Adika and everyone else. Diana made her combat choice at that moment; she would kill to protect the village.

The first group passed by her but she remained concealed; only when the last patroller past by her did she emerge, shield ready. She was still behind them, quiet as a ninja. She threw it with Amazon might and it struck the back of the last patroller; his back audibly shattered at the impact. The shield returned to her grasp before the patrollers had spun around. By the time they did however she was already going at them. They fired their weapons but they either missed her blurring form or her shield deflected their fire adequately; the shield's extensive magical properties could also send the rounds back to their originators. In this case they did return to their shooters of origin and dispatched them. Diana could feel their life forces leave them as she took their lives that her father had given them. She hated these moments but she was still a warrior of the Amazon; she did whatever her duty required her to do.

She came down to the last two. She smashed her shield into the face of one to kill him before sending a superhuman punch into the face of another to shatter his neck and head. That was it for that group. She pulled back to the bush and became one with it again.

The second group arrived; they clustered around their dead comrades and grew pissed. This was precisely where she wanted them. She summoned her power and leapt out from the bush. They spotted her and swung their AKs in her direction but she'd already landed upon the ground and while crouched struck her bracelets together with magical force. The shockwave hit them all shattered their bodies upon impact and killed them together. They fell dead as such. This round was hers. She returned to the bush line to see what the next challenge would be in the still unfolding rescue. This wasn't over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The key were the heavy gunners covering the captives. She would have to take them out in order to dislodge their hold over them. These cowards always used human shields to achieve their objectives; this was no different.

And there was another reason that Diana hated this particular enemy so much. Regardless of whether or not Ares was beyond this particular bit of cosmic insanity she didn't like the way they treated women and children; they were either viewed as property or weapons to them.

That bit was going to end here, Zeus willing. The enemy called her father Allah; as Christians called him God/Lord/Yahweh; or the Jews Elohim/Hashem. It was all the same Creator. But while they were all his children, as all creatures were, she was in fact the highest child in that endless creational hierarchy. She was creation's "big sister" if you will. And it was her job to keep them in line when they strayed from the righteous and honorable path. And they sure as hell had here.

Without a long range weapon like a bow her odds were not great here given the distance. She was of course a master of all weapons, even firearms, but she'd always preferred the ancient weapon as a way of fighting; again she was old school that way.

Nonetheless she already had her solution. She came to a crouch and looked up. She called her power to her and super jumped up through the trees and sailed over the village; the enemy did not see her although they continued to scan the ground area waiting for a WW assault to take place. They knew it was her; she could sense it via her magically enhanced warrior instincts.

They didn't expect an aerial assault however...

She went over the arc of her superhuman leap and dove for them. As she closed like a bullet she threw her shield at the first heavy gunner while still rapidly descending. The shield weapon she'd forged, inspired by the comic book character Captain America (one of her favorites in fact), was far superior and could do what even his could not. But as Zeus had long ago told her (five millennia in fact) - her greatest power was not in her weapons - but rather in herself. And all that she needed to overcome any obstacle was ultimately already inside her; all by his will. Her weapons/tools simply helped her to focus her power for the good of all.

They still had physical power though too; and in a most martial sense; and satisfying one at that from her end. This occurred moments later as her shield struck the first gunner to kill him before then magically bouncing off him to strike the other before he could shoot the captives. The patrol leader, initially terrified at losing his men in the bush and pacing like a nervous lion in a cage, truly panicked now. Diana loved seeing the terrorists terrified. That didn't bother her at all. It was an irony turned job perk that pushed her forward to drop crazies like this.

She landed in a crouch and caught her shield right after that. The remnant enemy had their weapons on her but they held their fire. Diana slowly stood, shield ready before her. She issued out an Amazon look of death. The stare down was brief but the outcome was certain. The patrollers ran; including their leader.

She then saw Kalu. He ran hard with his rifle in his hands. She had the instinct to not let him go so easily. She pulled off her lasso and whipped it out; it magically lengthened at super speed and encircled the fleeing teen via the arms and torso to effectively restrain him. She then yanked him back with it; he cried out and dropped his weapon as he came to her through the air. Right as he was at her she grabbed him by the throat to stop him. He then dropped to his knees.

"I won't tell you anything bitch!"

Diana was ice at this point. "You don't have a choice with this."

The lasso flared liked the sun and shocked him as he fought its truth imposing magic. It would pull the truth out of him one way or another. It was in fact the greatest interrogation tool ever devised.

She linked to his mind via the lasso's power and sought for any sign of her enemy; the god of war. Yet as she went through the boy's mind she saw nothing of him. The lord of death and father of lies was nowhere to be found.

Satisfied that was all he knew she pulled the lasso free of him. "Don't ever return here," she warned him. "If you do you will end up as those that did not leave here alive." He didn't argue the point. Though still tempted to kill him she kept her warrior's word.

He fled; she returned to the villagers and completed the liberation action.

Everyone thanked her, notably the Adika family that she had already befriended. But this was only the beginning. As everyone returned to some sense of normalcy Diana was already surveying the village for the next action to occur. Adika noticed her deeper focus and joined her. "Diana, what is it?"

He hadn't yet pieced it together, but then he was not a warrior. She sighed and faced him. "They will be back Adika. We made them look weak; they'll need to avenge this. If they don't it will inspire others to resist."

Now it made sense to him. He looked after his family. "What must we do?"

"Does anyone here know how to fight?"

"No."

That was what Diana was afraid of. There was no way she could turn this village into an effective fighting force in the timeframe she feared they had; days at most. But she would give them the crash course in infantry tactics 101.

She sensed something of leadership potential in Adika; she went with that. "Come with me. We have a lot of work to do." He didn't complain one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had gone by without incident. In that time Diana had the villagers do everything they could do to be ready; inasmuch as they could be anyhow. All enemy weapons had been gathered and the technicals had been repositioned at both eastern/western flanks of the village. Strategically the enemy would attack from the north or northwest in her view; from the direction of Nigeria. Tons of Nigerian Christians were already being massacred wholesale there and little was being done to combat it. Diana had spoken with POTUS about this very item and had suggested that she serve western interests there instead. He'd disagreed and asked if she would aid Cameroon instead due to it being more stable. Of course she was okay with whatever. She served at humanity's pleasure.

Basic weapons instruction had gone...slow; but that was to be expected given the situation. Fortunately the enemy had brought enough firepower for them to work with - both for training and fighting. Yet when the stuff hit the fan, which it invariably would, they wouldn't be much good, tactically speaking.

Diana would man the BFG to the western technical. She had already told everyone how the technicals would be used and assigned drivers and a gunner to them. The gunner for the other technical would be Adika, after she'd tested him and found that he could pass for an effective gunner (theatrically/deceptively speaking). The only real shooter in the village would be her.

One evening she stood by the western technical and kept the watch; the Adika family had permitted the daughter of Zeus to stay with them. Adika joined her, enemy AK slung. "They're coming, aren't they?"

Diana gave a slow nod. She didn't want to say how it would go. There was no doubt that villagers would die; she wouldn't be able to save them all. Yet another idea had come to her though; intel had clearly indicated that the enemy needed money to fund their ongoing terror ops here. If the village simply surrendered and avoided a fight...the enemy might take them captive instead. This could permit Diana a greater sense of time to rescue them in a more ideal fashion. Although not a bad idea at first she had chosen against it ultimately. She wouldn't ever want to be a slave and would not permit the same for the brave mortals that struggled to make their lives work in this hostile frontier; one of many such places on earth and throughout creation for that matter.

Right as evening arrived her senses heightened... "Get to your gun now and do what we said."

He trusted her judgment and ran off without inquiring further. The timing could not have been better. The sun was almost down. Diana called for her driver and jumped up to man her weapon. She pulled back the bolt to the big gun; all hell broke loose right after that. It was small arms fire; all from the northern bush as anticipated. Her driver ran and got into the truck. She pounded the roof of the vehicle to get him moving. He did. They sped eastward across the northern clearing. She opened up with the big gun as they did so; her fire was Amazon accurate. She nailed fighter after fighter. Yet they were constantly being reinforced; and she could already tell these fighters could fight much better than the patrol encountered before. Reaching out with her power she could sense even more coming; RPGs and mortars would no doubt compose the next round of hitters for this assault. They were indeed coming with a vengeance.

By now Adika's technical came racing into the fray; he fired his big gun but as expected didn't hit anything. They were racing to the west as Diana's truck did the same in the opposite direction. The goal was to cross paths and keep going from there; Diana's technical would stay in front of Adika's in the process however. The villagers were also firing back but again their combat effectiveness was ineffective to say the least. It all served to give the enemy more targets to hit and a much better chance for Diana to nail them. The first rockets and mortars went off next; they didn't hit anything; but that would very soon change once they were zeroed in. This had now become an all out offensive.

Diana continued killing all manner of enemy alike - rifle rocket and mortar - but still they came; and came with a fanatical vengeance. Her truck passed by Adika; he ceased firing until he passed them from behind and then resumed firing again. Not long after that a rocket was fired off at his technical; it struck the ground just ahead of the truck and caused it to flip over. Diana caught sight of all of it while still heavily fighting herself. Adika was thrown ahead of the truck and into the darkness as the fight raged on. Despite this Diana could still sense Adika's life force still showing strongly to her warrior awareness. That was only a small comfort as both rockets and mortars started to strike targets now. Diana could hear the screams and the explosions from the village behind her. Unfortunately she could not make the gun fight harder than she could. It was limited by physical law; she was not.

Two rockets then came for her. She sensed this and angled the gun on the one that came straight for her. She destroyed it midair while the other went for the engine block. She leapt away from the truck's bed right as the other rocket struck. She hit the ground in a hard roll and came up with shield on her arm. The driver of her truck was killed fast though; she felt his death but there was no time to do anything else but push the fight forward.

Even helping Adika would have to wait for now. She ran at super speed for the northern bush and went right into it. The enemy had difficulty tracking her in the daytime moving fast let alone in the darkness. She threw her shield to strike a number of them with stunningly vicious force; her wrath fueled her blows. As one fell dead near her from her shield hitting him she ripped his machete from his belt and rushed forward with her makeshift sword in hand.

As her shield continued striking down enemies in the gloom she used the machete to deadly effect; cutting down baddies wherever she encountered them. Her shield after taking out a dozen enemies in the bush returned to her. She charged into the main throng of them and killed them in a blur of motion. It was tireless and unforgiving. It was akin to a berserker mentality; and Diana let her wrath guide her blows; often one to two hit kills. She severed heads from bodies and nearly severed others in half. A pile of severed bodies was strewn behind her as the offensive continued.

She had started to even the odds for the village but the battle had yet to be turned in their favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana had literally carved out a victory throughout the night; hundreds had assaulted the village in the overnight hours. Her use of power had been sustained and her true power had been unleashed to the level needed. Most of the enemy were shattered cleaved and cut down by her shield and taken blade; the remnant had retreated. By the arrival of the dawn she emerged covered in the blood/gore of her enemy to find the village mostly leveled. The dead were everywhere. She dreaded what she would find in the village proper.

She arrived to find her greatest fears confirmed. Many were already mourning the village dead; families and friends. Instinct pulled her to the Adika home. There she found the dwelling partly shelled and blown away. Inside she found an adult form and two children burnt together by an incendiary mortar. It was a haunting scene that reminded her of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. There was no doubt it was Aziza and their two children. Diana slowly brought up a hand and touched the mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." The burnt remains blew off at her touch.

Reaching out with her power Diana found Adika; he was just beyond the dwelling's ruin. She went outside to find him a broken mess on the ground. Part of her didn't want to be near him covered in gore as she was but this was war and the greatest damage to him had already been done. She sat on the ground beside him. "I'm so sorry Adika."

It seemed pathetic to say but it still needed to be said; it was still better than nothing. Maybe she didn't really know how to say anything else or better. Ares still hadn't shown himself and she still couldn't link him to this. It wasn't always him, and as he had told her himself many years ago he didn't necessarily make humans evil; he just manipulated the darkness that was already there; to his own advantage. There was truth in that. Man had always killed himself anyway; with/without Ares' involvement. Even before Diana's intervention that had been the case. Nothing was going to change that but Zeus himself; and to date he's never shown any indication that would ever happen. Thus there was free will and how it would play out in Zeus' greater plan for the universe.

"I used to believe in God Diana...but not anymore. Not after this."

Diana gave a small nod and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. A single tear rolled down his cheek but that was it. Other villagers, wounded and/or grieving, found the two of them there. They already seemed aware of what had transpired.

"What will we do now?" one of them asked.

It was a good question. The entire region was a hot mess; to put it mildly. For the moment Diana didn't have any immediate answers. At least not for them. But there were war answers deep in that bush, and in the direction of the enemy's advance. That was where she needed to go; but alone. The village had done all that it could. Now they had to pick up the pieces somehow and move forward. It seemed impossible and Diana wasn't going to provide any false words of comfort.

She simply stood and walked into the group of them. "I must go take the fight to the very enemy that did this. I killed many of them throughout the night; but there are still many more. I will drive these evil bastards from this land; whatever it takes."

An older woman put her hand on her arm as she started walking through them. "Thank you Wonder Woman. You still did more for us than our own leaders ever did."

Diana set a hand over the old woman's and squeezed it. "This isn't over yet. I know that you lost much throughout the night; loved ones that I cannot replace. But I will bring justice to this once and for all. And if it needs to be immoral vengeance then so be it. These evildoers will pay for what they have done."

She finished walking through them. Despite their grief she could sense their hope; and the simple fact that if she had not been here they likely would have been wiped out in the first place. That didn't make her feel much better; especially because she hadn't saved them all, but her cool warrior's logic had warned her of such. Now it was time to unleash hell.

She dashed off at super speed and entered the bush and for the heart of enemy territory.

XXX

When not Wonder Woman Diana was Diana Prince of London England. Formerly an antiquities dealer Diana had instead become a professional artist. She longed for that life and its many contemplative as well as creative aspects when not kicking ass around the world; it was serenity to her. That was a comfort that she longed for most now; but duty pushed her forward.

She'd used her power to call her sword to her hand as well as she traveled through the bush. It was not the Amazon sword that she had used for so long, but rather an ivory handled magical katana; forged by her in Hephaestus' forge. The design was inspired by the hit cult show Highlander from the 90s, which she was a fan of. As she wasn't too dissimilar from the immortals of that show she had used that inspiration to create the ultimate close quarter battle weapon - which even she had to admit was the katana and not the Amazon sword. That was a credit to the world of men; and to the legendary samurai Musashi whom she was also a fan of. She could give men credit where it was due to them. And while she had promised herself to use the shield only the savagery with which this enemy had sought to kill innocents haunted her greatly. She could hold nothing back now. And they would feel her wrath guaranteed. She pushed on through the bush.


	6. Chapter 6

She came across two enemy sentries guarding something beneath the ground in the bush. The regional enemy here had taken inspiration from the Afghan and Mexican cartel tunnel networks but the fuller extent to which they were using them was another matter. In any event she was here and needed to discover to what extent that was the case.

She pulled free her katana from its back sheath for use for the first time for this mission. She couldn't deny that it would feel damned good to use.

She was at the first sentry with super speed. He turned at the blur of her movement but she severed his head from his neck in one swift move. The other sentry noticed this and turned in that direction. She was already at his flank; she slashed him down at the back.

She then looked for what they were guarding. She found it a short time later. It was a cover made of natural materials. She pulled it away to find a tunnel that was just big enough for a person to enter. After checking it for traps she dropped down into it. It was a weapons/ammo storage bunker. This also served as a weapons relay/distribution point for jihadist forces that would continue pushing through the area. Part of her wanted to save these weapons for any manner of resistance that might come to amass in the region; but to let the enemy continue to have access to them was worse. Plus Adika's village had taken severe damage and they were the first in that line of resistance defenders that needed to step forward if any real difference was to be made. And no resistance could effectively be assembled for some time. She was all they had for now. She found charges and planted then throughout the bunker. She set them on a timer. She jumped up through the hole to land back on the ground. She counted down the seconds in her mind before then running off into the bush again; the bunker blew moments later.

XXX

Night returned and she spotted numerous enemy forces. The mixture was the most disturbing of all. There were plain clothed jihadists Cameroonian commandos - and even those of Nigerian elite units. Diana recognized the Cameroonian patches as belonging to a General Ogas. He commanded the security forces along the border with the unstable Nigerian nation. This could only suggest that Ogas was in bed with the enemy. And of course having Nigerian forces in Cameroonian territory only confirmed had bad things had gotten and were yet getting. This could cause the entire region to destabilize. This would be bad even if Ares was not involved. Diana had to push the fight no matter the cost. The US would want updates too but she couldn't take chances and thus wouldn't. Potus didn't want her to go into Nigeria. But then again she didn't work for them; she worked with them.

"Still a rebel are you...?"

The coldest of chills went down her spine at that voice from behind her. She flipped up and over and when she landed on her feet again her katana was held before her. There before her in his signature blue armor was the god of war - Ares.

She looked behind her to keep an eye out on the mortal enemy. "Oh, do not worry about them Diana; we are isolated from them I can assure you."

It was then that she sensed it; he was right. He had used his power to contain them. He walked around her slowly in the gloom; her sword never left him. "You are 'Wonder Woman' to these primitives now." He scoffed. "Pathetic. You chose a life of service...instead of one of dominion. You could have been Empress Diana to these fools..."

"I chose what was right for me to do..."

"You are Zeus' whore and pawn; nothing more!" he yelled at her, coupled with a snarl. "That old useless bastard made us to suffer; he's the real sadist; not me."

"You never did know when to shut up!" Diana snarled back and leapt at him. Her samurai blade crashed against his own blue gauntlet that functioned very similar to her bracelets. "Nice sword; deserted your dated Amazonian traditions is that it, eh?"

She spun around and cut at his legs from low but his armor covered legs kicked out to deflect the blade. "Makes sense," he said. "The Amazons are irrelevant. You wear their armor Diana and follow their ways...but it has made you weak. You could be so much more..."

She spun around in the opposite direction but instead of using her sword she punched him hard to knock him out of their energy concealment bubble and make him crash into a series of trees. "You will not win here Ares."

"And how many wars have you said that through Diana. Yet here we are - still doing this ridiculous dance that will only amount to more fighting in the end."

"It is my destiny to oppose you wherever possible; and I will!"

Ares laughed and stood up from the trees that he had crashed into. It was only then that she sensed what he had done. He'd taken control of the many militants and soldiers around them and enslaved them to his divine will.

Their guns were pointed at her - they opened fire at the same time while he lunged at her. She was a blur of superhuman motion, using sword and bracelet to block the bullets from doing any harm. As Ares charged at her a blue lightning sword appeared in his hands. He snarled and brought his blade of pure energy down atop her. She continued to deflect auto rounds while lunging up to block his sword with hers. They clashed and the shockwave knocked them clear from each other.

She almost lost her balance but she continued to block the auto rounds. She lunged at them and cut down her mortal enemies in rapid succession. She cut through ten of them with stunning speed and finesse when Ares charged at her again. She cut another enemy's head off before charging back at Ares. They both leapt through the air at each other and their blades clashed yet again; an even bigger shockwave occurred and both were knocked to their backs out of breath.

Diana was a little slower getting up though; Ares was already back to a crouch. Their dance continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The clash of the gods continued. Ares surged at Diana; blue blade of war clashing against that of the demigoddess' physical yet magical blade. The blades locked. Ares summed his strength and started to push Diana down...and he then reached out and resurrected the soldiers that Diana had already killed. They spirits rejoined their bodies; hellish shrieks emanated from them. Diana super punched Ares in the groin. God or no god; he felt that. He fell to a knee and his energy blade was further knocked aside due to this action. She then did a spinning back fast, also with super speed and strength; the Amazon put as much power into that blow as she could. It was a solid hit. It shattered his nearly indestructible armor. He cried out and fell back. His energy blade disappeared. He fell to his back. Diana yelled out a cry of power and took to the air; she came down with her katana ready to run him through but he vanished in a blaze of blue light. Her sword only stabbed the ground. She stood and spun to face these undead grotesqueries that she intended to keep the way she'd dispatched them. It wouldn't be a problem. With Ares' direct link to them severed they returned to the netherworld.

Diana stood. Another round in the eternal fight had been fought. And this time those crazies would stay dead as she had originally rendered them. With the god of war gone - for now - Diana would focus on the more earthly aspects of her current mission - although she had now proven in fact Ares was in fact involved. How much didn't really matter. What was important now was continuing to pull on the thread of how much damage he had done here and stop it where possible.

She pushed deeper into the bush yet. What she truly needed to do was find General Ogas and change the balance of things here. She still wanted to return to Adika's village and keep things moving there. She couldn't explain it but there was something about Adika that intrigued her. She couldn't help it, but it had heightened after his family had been killed.

I will be back for you my friend. I will.

The tireless Amazon still had plenty of Cameroonian territory to cover before securing the border itself. She would respect US desire to not enter Nigerian territory but if the job needed her to go into it than she would.

She ran throughout the remainder of the night in the bush. She didn't encounter any more enemy but they could just as well be on alert due to Ares or for other reasons.

Most did not understand Zeus' divine will when it came to how Diana and Ares dealt with each other. It wasn't about dominion but rather balance. There would never be a true victor in their fight until Zeus willed otherwise - and in five thousand years he hadn't. Diana and Ares were of equal power level, although Diana being second in power only to Zeus himself was ultimately more powerful than Ares. The other gods and demigods were like angel equivalents. And there were countless other similar beings throughout the multiverse that rivaled them in power. They could be demons wizards dragons or aliens. And in five thousand years Diana had fought them all.

As she ran through the bush she thought of her current lover, Jennifer King. She was a British national and artist like her. It had been Jenny that had pulled the bisexual warrior from her previous civilian life as an antiquities dealer. Jenny did know that Diana was Wonder Woman, or WW as she had nicknamed her. They had dated for nearly three years and Diana had only told Jenny in the last year that was WW. Jenny still had a hard time processing the fact that Diana was essentially the daughter of God or might as well have been.

She was continuing to make her way north in the bush when she heard something from ahead. She stopped and went low in the nighttime bush. She reached out with her power and found a solitary form - a male form - moving in the bush. He was not aware of her. He seemed different to her somehow. Pulling off her lasso she moved to encircle him. If she could restrain him early on she could interrogate him more effectively.

She indeed circled him effectively and came up behind him in the bush. There was nobody else around. She threw out the lasso and tied him up with it. He cried out as Diana then yanked him back to her in the bush darkness. It quickly brightened as the lasso powered up. He saw her and gasped.

"Who are you?"

He tried to resist. The lasso burned into his soul without hesitation. He cried out but it broke him down.

"Trevor; Steven Rockwell Trevor."

"And what are you doing out here Steven Rockwell Trevor?"

Again he resisted; and again the lasso burned into him.

"Jesus..."

Diana was patient as ever. They were in no danger and she was immortal. She had all the time in the world whereas he most certainly did not.

"I'm...CIA. I'm CIA."

She frowned at that. "CIA? I'm already serving the US on the job here. Why are you 'really' here?"

He resisted again - the lasso ever reminded him of that error. "I've been here for two years. I'm on a long term deep cover operation."

"Why?"

He didn't resist so much this time, as he realized it was futile. "Stability ops. We don't want 9/11 to happen again."

Satisfied that was all the vital intel he had to give up she removed the lasso from him; he gasped in relief as he was mentally freed from its awesome power.

He blinked his eyes a few times at her then recollection dawned on him. The lasso could dull the mind like that sometimes due to its coercive properties.

"Wonder Woman?"

"That's right." She offered him a hand and helped him to stand.

"I never thought I would encounter you of all people."

"Well you have. I have vital intel - Ares is behind this violence here."

Western governments were definitely aware of her fellow god. She had made certain of that early on.

"That's a very bad thing."

"It is."

He sighed and looked around the gloom. "I'm tired Wonder Woman. Do you care if I get some Zs?"

"Go ahead. I'll keep the watch."

"We can take turns-"

"I don't tire."

"Right."

They found a small clearing. Diana dropped her lit lasso to the ground where it doubly served as a magical light source.

"Nifty."

As things were quiet for the moment Diana pulled out a phone and called Jenny now that she had been on her mind more.

"Princess Di - is that you?" her girlfriend jokingly referred to her as, in obvious reference to the late princess of Wales.

"Yeah it's me."

"How are things over there in hell?"

Jenny was a proud Brit and considered UK culture the best in history. She was a big Brexit supporter. Diana could go either way on the matter.

"As you might expect." Diana sensed that Trevor was listening to her conversation but sensed no malice from him or his heart. "Ares is here."

"Jesus H. Christ Diana..."

Diana didn't like making her worry. "Nothing to worry about here. The Prince and the King will get through this." As they both had royalty titles for surnames they also joked about that too.

Jenny gave a nervous laugh to Diana's words. "Diana..."

"You know I'm more powerful than he is. Besides - we've warred for five thousand years across the universes. We will do this for many more."

Jenny remained silent. "Jenny?"

"Just be careful Diana - and come back to me."

"Of course I will."

"Your word?"

"As an Amazonian warrior yes."

"Very well, Princess of Themyscira; I believe you. I love you."

"I love you too Jenny."

She sat near the lit lasso on the ground.

"Aren't you worried that I might find out who that person you care about is?" Trevor asked, not pretending to be asleep.

"No."

"Why not?"

She issued a look of death with her sky blue eyes. "Because if you hurt Jenny in any way I'll kill you - very slowly. And because I'm an immortal demigod I could make that last a very long time."

He paled at the thought. "Or I could just let Ares have you-"

"I get it." She grinned at that matter being resolved. "Did you know that I was awake?"

She scoffed and warmed her hands over the lasso that now offered heat plus light, just like a bush fire.

He sat up to join her. "Of course I knew Agent Trevor. But I know the real reason."

"Why's that?"

"You lusted for my body."

"I..."

"I was born to rival Aphrodite in terms of all things beautiful."

He cleared his throat. "You're not very humble are you?"

"It's a fact. Zeus - god almighty - told me this directly."

"Your father?"

"Yes, and father of all - even you Steven Trevor."

"God and I uh aren't on good terms."

"Many aren't. It's all part of the journey called existence."

"You're philosophical too."

"I was meant to have Athena's wisdom and be faster than Hermes and be stronger than Hercules."

"A pantheon of one; wow."

"The modern term is certified badass."

He smiled. "I like that."

"This is man's world. Man will say anything to bed an Amazon. Zeus made us to be the ideal women."

"So you hate men. Got it."

"You misunderstand. Men do not deserve an Amazon; but I do not hate men. I've been with many. We Amazons don't care for the sexual labels your cultures use but the best fit term for me would be bisexual."

"Noted. Have you ever done orgies?"

She scoffed, actually insulted. "Of course. They are most transcendental experiences."

He looked down at the lit rope still coiled up on the ground and giving off unnatural heat. "I'm sorry for the lusting bit-"

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can tell that you are a good man. The lasso - along with my empathic/telepathic powers - could tell that early on."

"You...can read minds?"

"To a point. The lasso completes the link and perfects it."

"I see."

"There's no way that you could."

"Right."

He looked at her hands. She offered him her hands in response. "Take them. You know that you want to."

"You're joking?"

"No."

He did. They felt like any woman's hands. But they were nearly perfect, like the rest of her. Of course he knew about the legendary Wonder Woman; who didn't? But to be actually sitting alone with her in the bush was something else entirely.

He looked up into her eyes. She nodded. He touched and caressed her hands. "These hands have saved the world many times. They've loved, killed-"

"And created. I'm an artist now."

"I see. You definitely are a woman of wonder."

She smiled. "I'm 'the' woman of wonder, actually."

How the hell can I possibly argue against that? He thought.

"Do you have anyone Agent Trevor?"

"Steven. No; not for a while."

She nodded and then stood. She then removed her tiara and dropped it to the ground. "What're you doing?"

She then removed her bracelets and dropped them to the ground. "Wonder Woman..." She set a quieting finger to her lips. "Diana," she said. She then removed her boots - and then her torso armor.

She then stood before him naked; her lasso's light gently highlighting her form - a form that was as close to perfection as anyone would ever hope to be.

"You can actually be with me this night or have it only be a dream. Your choice."

"What about Jenny?"

"Jenny I love - but I am also Amazon. We are not hung up on such things."

He still hesitated; he longed for her. He burned for her. She was the forbidden fruit that he so wanted to devour.

"Do you want to be able to say that you slept with Wonder Woman or not?"

"This isn't a trick?"

"No. Amazon's honor."

Trevor undressed and walked over to her. He took her hands into his. Their breath was hot on each other in the equally hot bush. She pushed her body against him. He took some of her long black hair into his hand and inhaled its scent deeply.

She whispered into his ear, "We shall be bonded after this night Steven. You won't forget it in the days ahead; ever." She wasn't an oracle but did speak prophetically.

He kissed her gently. Their arms went around each other. His fingers traveled down her back - and its perfect skin and shaping. She did the same to him. Something was already happening to them and on a deeper level. And they had only just met. She had to already know about this in ways that he did not.

Between the kisses and touches they found their way down to the ground by the magical rope and made love.

Diana ultimately wanted to bring him with her to London to meet Jenny - and have a magical threesome with them; it had been nearly a century since she'd done that. Diana believed that Jenny would ultimately do it if Diana was there. Trevor was handsome a patriot and a good man. Diana was an expert at reading people. Time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

They fell asleep in each other's arms; dawn was only an hour away. It was an indescribable bliss for the both of them. Such a random encounter shouldn't have been possible; but Diana of the Amazon knew better. This was the work of almighty Zeus; and it had yet to fully unfold. And it would only make sense to both of them once it had unfolded in fullness.

At dawn the sound of barking dogs from the north awoke them. Diana moved at super speed to get her WW gear back on. Trevor was still coming to even as she was already finished. "Faster Trevor!" she commanded; but before he could get a word in he saw her katana appear in her hand and she was gone in a blur of speed through the bush. The dogs continued to bark and draw closer. He moved with a purpose, like being in Langley boot camp all over again, but it only felt like he was moving in slow motion compared to the Amazonian demigoddess. The enemy drew closer yet; he was going to have to quit dressing and reach for his weapon...

The dogs cried out; men shouted. Trevor could hear a merciless sword slashing and cutting down foes; man and animal screams sounded in the bush; then it was over. By the time he got his last boot on and reached for his AK Diana returned to his location; blade and form gore covered. He paused as he looked at her. It seemed as though she'd just walked out of a hellish nightmare.

"Diana...?"

"I'm fine Trevor."

He was tempted to say something but didn't. She stabbed her blade into the ground with some super strength to bury it about midway up the blade before then dropping to the ground beside it and folding her legs together. She then took off her tiara and looked at it in her hands; the royal emblem of Themyscira was etched into it. He took a few steps towards her, cautiously looking around her as he did so; he pulled back the bolt to his weapon. "You needn't worry; I made sure they were all dispatched."

He didn't doubt it. Still, the soldier in him remained alert. He took a knee beside her while remaining vigilant. "You want to tell me what's going on with you."

She met his gaze after a moment. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't just now; it was...when...we were together too."

"You didn't enjoy our night together?"

"More than you'll ever know...but there was something...different."

"I'm not a mortal woman in that sense; the experience would be different in some ways."

"Well, sure. But that would seem obvious though..."

"How? Have you ever slept with an Amazon before?"

"Well, no-"

"Then I don't see how you could."

"Something's gnawing at your soul, Diana. I can feel it."

"Really? And do you have superhuman abilities that I am not aware of?"

"Well, no-"

Diana gave him a dismissive look and then returned to looking at her tiara. "Oh I see - silent treatment/cold shoulder routine now, is that it?"

"Call it what you like."

"It's this enemy, isn't it? It's not even Ares." She still wouldn't answer him; nonetheless Trevor went with his instincts. "Their especially savage to you, is that it?"

Diana sighed. "I was away on a deep space security mission when 9/11 happened."

"You blame yourself for that?"

"My father appointed me guardian of earth-"

"You can't be everywhere at once Diana."

"I remember seeing all the horrors of it on my invisible spaceship at the time..."

He set a hand over hers. "We all failed that day Diana; the entire world did. Hell, I was ten years old when it happened. What could I have done about it?"

He had reached her better with that. "As for these Islamic savages, you'll get no disagreement from me on any of those points. I've been all over the world too. Maybe not universes like you, but I've seen the world to a great extent. I've lost friends to these bastards too; and what they do to civilians - women and children - to impose global sharia law..."

She gave a small slow nod to his words. He did indeed know; he was a warrior just like she was; mortal perhaps but a warrior nonetheless. He continued. "There's communism too; people still believe it works when it's a proven failure - a hundred million dead and counting. Yet its seductiveness has made the west weak and complacent. It's the cold war all over again; but this time it's on steroids."

She nodded to that as well. She'd fought the cold war, as she had WWs I and II. Despite her powers and wisdom that transcended both millennia and universes she couldn't fathom why anyone would follow something that didn't work. It was insanity masquerading as something it most certainly wasn't. And in the end freedom would be its greatest casualty. She wouldn't lie; she fought for the American way. She didn't give a damn if that was politically incorrect to the world or not for WW to do. The only thing she loved nearly as much as Themyscira was America, and its ways. America wasn't perfect, but neither was Themyscira. But she had no doubt that America was the key to world enlightenment and evolution; an evolution that would take humanity to the stars and to spread out. That was the will of Zeus as she saw it; and she intended to help them explore the universe when the time came.

"I just don't want humanity to end or return to the dark ages because of cavemen..."

"Neither do I. God - Zeus - whatever you want to call him, has kept us here so far. So I guess we might still have something of a fighting chance to actually make it and grow up as a species."

She hoped he was right. He helped her to stand this time and together they pushed on into the bush, and deeper yet into enemy territory. And of course, Ares would ever be there to twist human nature to his advantage - and humanity's decimation.


	9. Chapter 9

"The army is ready at long last my lord." The speaker was resurrected Nazi General Hanawalt; the being addressed was none other than Ares.

"Excellent. Deploy them without delay - and wipe out the target. And do it exactly the way I instructed."

The undead Hanawalt bowed. "Yes my lord and god."

It had been a long time in the making, but Ares was going to take his eternal "dance" with his polar opposite to the next level; and it was a level that she was not yet ready for. They could and would fight forever; but Ares in some ways could last longer - but not because of power level. He could last longer because he was the god of war; he thrived off suffering and conflict. By contrast Diana hated war; she was his opposite in every way. She was about love peace honor and truth; war for her was a dire necessity; not a preference of operation. In this way he could outlast her - and he had. Their last skirmish in Cameroon had told him that. He'd sensed it from her - fatigue. She was tired; mentally; spiritually. Her soul was worn out and beaten. She was no less powerful than before; but she had had enough...or so she thought.

But in order for Ares to truly beat her he would have to hammer the point home like never before.

And then Diana would have to utter these words, prophetically, yet accurately, as Ares had envisioned them to be - "I am Diana...last of the Amazons..."

Ares had yearned for the time when that would be made real. And who better than one of Hitler's greatest generals to make it happen. Ares had inspired them all; but the war on terror had been a special project from the shadows for him. He's inspired Nine Eleven to happen; he'd loved seeing it happen. People jumping to their deaths from the burning towers had been traumatic; hearing their bones snap upon hitting the ground had been a special touch from him. It didn't have to be WMDs to be potent on weakling humanity; it was the little things done a certain way that could twist the knife better than anything else once stabbed into the target. War was an art form after all; and he was its greatest artist. Now he would prove once again why.

XXX

"Diana! Wait!"

Wonder Woman stopped and looked back at Trevor while still very much deep in the bush. They were nearing the border and had encountered some patrols but nothing more. It was hard trying to find the suspected traitor General Ogas; his position remained unknown. She was contemplating summoning the wonder plane to her at long last to help cut down on delays. The magical vehicle could operate in any environment, and it was heavily armed; it also had the best scanning "tech" in the multiverse. She had magically built it during WWII. It had served the Amazonian daughter of liberty very well from that greatest of all wars forward until now. And she was thinking that she'd literally need it right now in order to get the job done here.

He caught up with her, hands on his knees as he did so. "Jesus, Diana. Not all of us are superhumans."

She set her fists on her hips. "I can carry you..."

"I think not."

Diana...

Trevor saw Diana totally blank out at that. "Diana?"

He then heard her mutter, "Mother...?"

"Diana - what's wrong?"

She mentally summoned the wonder plane to her with a vengeance. It appeared overhead via a dimensional portal. It hung in the air above them; it's ventral hatch opened. Diana used her lasso to create a hoist line connection with it to pull herself up...

"Diana - take me with you!"

"Take my hand."

He did so. They were pulled up into the unique vehicle of wonder without delay. "Themyscira - now. Battle alert," she ordered the plane's computer. It chimed compliance and got them underway.

"Diana; what's happened?"

She walked to the cockpit windows but didn't answer.

Neither of them would have to wait long for one.

XXX

Themyscira burned.

The hellish forces of Ares had struck it with stunning speed and ferocity. Despite it being relocated to a pocket dimension for greater security those measures had failed. Ares had ultimately found it and assaulted it.

Diana landed the wonder plane on the beach and with Trevor took it all in. Dead Amazons were everywhere; yet the enemy was nowhere to be found. Ares hadn't done this to fight Diana here and now; he'd done it to make a statement. He couldn't kill her; but he could kill those she loved.

Her eyes locked onto the ruined castle.

Trevor had already gotten the idea of what had taken place here. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He just followed her and kept his weapon ready for action, for all the good it would do.

The Amazons had fought an Alamo battle; this had been the Amazon Alamo by their standards. Whatever manner of devil army Ares had been able to assemble it had been most effective at getting the job done.

They entered the throne room. There, seated on her throne, and impaled from behind, was Queen Hippolyta. She was dead. On a sign hanging around her neck and written in her own blood by the undead was a statement - "All of Zeus' cursed bitches are now dead."

Diana took slow staggering steps towards the throne. Arriving at it she dropped her tiara to clatter upon the marble floor and touched her mother's lifeless face. She didn't cry or anything. She was too numb to feel or think. Trevor wanted to support her somehow but didn't know how to.

Then it dawned on him; he could help find survivors. "I'll go see..."

"They're all dead." He couldn't dispute her powers on that matter. He left it at that. She then spoke the prophetic words of realization - "I am Diana...last of the Amazons..."

From the nearby shadows yet concealed by her power was an elated Hera, wife of all knowing Zeus. She had always been jealous of Diana; for Zeus loved his only child more than anyone else in creation; and it enraged her. Now she worked with Ares to break down Diana and destroy her from the inside out. This was a moment that Hera would remember forevermore. It could very well mean the end of Wonder Woman. And that for Hera would be wonderful beyond words.


	10. Chapter 10

"If that meddlesome Amazon bitch has been removed from the equation then let me lead the assault on the capital!"

The undead Nazi commander General Hanawalt, Ares' right hand, was growing tired of Cameroonian General Ogas' complaining. Hanawalt was still feeling damned good from killing Queen Hippolyta himself; he'd impaled her to her throne and written that sign around her neck in her own blood for her slave of a daughter to see. Queen Hera had definitely informed them of Wonder Woman's reaction; it was priceless. Ares, in his usual martial genius, might very well have broken Zeus's top whore. Of course Hanawalt had faith in his divine commander - unlike his former ruler Hitler. Hitler had ultimately proved a disastrous fool that had led all of them to ruin; and Germany was still paying reparations generations later. This disgusted the undead man. Ares had promised him Germany for his continued undead service. He couldn't wait to rule where Hitler never could again; and this time he would rule Germany forever. Hanawalt didn't want the universe; he just wanted Germany. The universe was for the likes of Ares. But for now that business would have to wait.

"General-"

Hanawalt held up a hand and silenced the pressing Cameroonian general with his power. The living general choked on his words and fell to his knees while clutching at his throat. It was funny how being dead made him loathe the living. They seem so small to me now... "You will do as you're commanded; mortal."

"Yes...sir..."

Ogas had wanted the capital for some time; but it hadn't been the Nigerian radicals alone that had made all this possible; it had been War that had done that; and the mortal general needed a reminder of who had made that possible. His growing political opponent had been President Hawabu. But Hawabu was no saint either; he was suspected of great corruption. It was also rumored that the use of child soldiers and blood diamonds had also been responsible for the president's suddenly strong rise to power; especially when he'd been thought to lose early on. Now that was not the case.

Hanawalt didn't care for this crap any way one looked at it; he was just carrying out War's plan. He released him; Ogas fell to all fours and coughed and gasped.

It was time for the next phase of War's plan to go forward.

XXX

Poseidon emerged from the dimensional sea and found the last Amazon and her American companion seated on the beach beside the wonder plane. Trevor spotted the god of the sea first. "Diana..."

"It's Poseidon."

"The real Poseidon?"

Poseidon looked around at all the fallen Amazons before setting his eyes on Zeus's daughter. "I felt their deaths..."

Diana gave a small sorrowful nod but didn't make eye contact or say anything.

"This was the work of Ares," said Trevor to Poseidon.

The god of water nodded agreement. "But that is not all. Diana - Hera aids him against you as well."

Diana had only met Hera a number of times. Zeus had created her to keep him company; but he'd often fooled around with other women (he was God after all and could do whatever the hell he wanted to; even play dirty old man). Diana had many half siblings, but only she was considered the most powerful after the father of all. But it was no secret that Hera hated her; because she'd hated Hippolyta for having sex with Zeus and conceiving Diana. Such things might seem perverse to man's world but that was another world altogether. Diana traversed all the worlds.

"I am sorry for the loss of your mother and sisters, my sister," said the water god.

Diana nodded and only then met Poseidon's gaze for the first time. "I need to burn them all..."

She started to stand but Poseidon held up a hand. "I have a better idea." Poseidon also noticed that her mortal companion carried her tiara. "I will plunge this once Paradise Island beneath the ocean's waves; where I will most certainly rip this entire cursed thing apart."

He hadn't meant it in an insulting way; and she took it that way. It was all dead now anyway; what did it matter now?

"Thank you brother." Demigoddess and god embraced; Trevor watched on. She then looked back at him. "Come Steven; I'll take you home."

There was something in the way that she said that that bothered him. It was definitely obvious and understandable that she would feel a certain way, but it wasn't even the attack on the island nation that had truly done it. It had happened before the island attack; Trevor had sensed it from the night they'd spent together as lovers. A lover would recognize such a thing right away when it should happen. And Ares had sensed it too; and as War had used it to his decisive advantage to win over his avowed enemy. Something super bad had taken place here - and it went beyond the obvious destruction of Themyscira. In fact none of it had even been about that; it had been about Wonder Woman. It had always been about her where Ares was concerned.

Once aboard the wonder plane Diana ordered the computer to fly them back to man's world - now her home. As they did so Poseidon summoned the waves and the water to devour the dead island nation for its own. It was consumed in rapid order due to Poseidon's raw power. Diana didn't watch it; Trevor did. Soon Themyscira was rendered no more.

Upon returning to the dimension of man's world she went into the back living area to change into plain clothes. She returned with her WW gear in hand. She opened a closet and set it in there and then sealed it.

"Diana - what are you doing?"

As it closed she set her hands against the wall shook and then cried. "It's over for me Steven. My days of being Wonder Woman are now over."

He was tempted to place supportive hands on her shoulders but did not. She wiped some tears from her face with back of her hand. "Once we return to London I am going to leave all of this behind. I'm just going to be Diana Prince, professional artist from now on."

He didn't know what to say. Strange as it was they still didn't know each other that long, but it already felt like they'd known each other for years. He cared about her deeply, already. Still, he was a soldier and he couldn't leave duty overseas behind. There was still work to be done in that region; it wasn't over yet. But he didn't want to leave her side yet either. And for now being by her side was all that mattered.

XXX

They'd landed in a London park in the night to better mask their return. The plane had also created better clothes for Trevor to use to blend in with the London crowd. They appeared like any other people now as they prepared to make their way to her apartment. The plane vanished; but it didn't look the same as before to Trevor. Something had changed...

"I sent it back to my father. I've also renounced my powers."

Trevor remained quietly stunned by everything. He didn't know what to think or feel. He'd actually slept with the most beautiful woman the world had ever seen; and a divine woman at that. But there was so much more to her. She'd been right; a link had been created between them. It wasn't just like a normal coupling experience; it was more. There was a deeper bond of intimacy that had already been created between them. He wasn't an expert in anything telepathic or the like, but he'd be damned if something deeper hadn't happened.

He wanted to remind her to rethink this whole thing. That, yes, it was horrible beyond words what had happened to her - but she was still WW to him - and the world needed her. There was no one else like her. There was no such thing as Batman, Superman or Spider-Man; they were comic book characters. Wonder Woman was real; the only real superhero there would ever be. She was what had inspired all those writers to create theirs. She was a beacon of hope to all - especially females. How could she not be? She represented the untapped potential in all to be better than they were. But if she were to truly hang up her tiara for good...

"Diana; it's best if I don't come with you to meet Jenny; just yet."

She nodded agreement. "Where will you go?"

He didn't answer; she read between the lines. "You're going back."

"I have to Diana. It's my job."

Diana looked off into the nighttime London skyline. "I thought Wonder Woman was all I could ever do too..."

"It's not all you could do - but it meant a damned lot to so many."

She bowed her head and looked at the ground. "For a time it did; not anymore."

He wanted to say that was total BS but how could he? Her entire world had been obliterated. Ares had done his work well; but why wouldn't he have? The concern from Trevor's perspective now was what did Ares have in mind next. Surely this wasn't the end of his goals - hell it was just the beginning. But Trevor wouldn't be able to reach her - no matter what he did. For now he had to let things go. He moved off without saying anything.

"Steven."

He turned to face her. She walked up to him and hugged him; he returned it. He then left Diana to ponder her new future; a future that would not benefit humanity in the WW sense.

XXX

General Ogas had moved off to assemble his force. General Hanawalt awaited word from his master. It came in a way that he wasn't expecting but the undead member didn't find it a bad thing. Ares emerged from the bush out of thin air...and walking beside him was a sight that surprised even the dead Nazi. It was Queen Hippolyta - now dead and enthralled to their mutual master, War himself. Hanawalt couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Ares shared an evil smile with the undead general while Hippolyta remained blank. "Do you like my new little pet?" War said.

"Of course master." Wanting to test what the head bitch of the Amazons had become Hanawalt pulled out his sword and swung it at Hippolyta; the undead queen jumped back hissed and shrieked at him. She only looked like her old self outwardly, and even that didn't do what she was now justice. She was now a hellish thing...like himself in most respects.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine your majesty," said Hanawalt, bowing to her and giving off an evil laugh to go with it.

"I believe so as well," said War. "In fact - she will serve with you and under your command."

Hanawalt gave a demonic hiss at that.

"In the event that Diana should get second thoughts to be Wonder Woman again keep her late mother by your side as extra leverage."

"Yes my lord."

"Now, go and conquer this region." Ares vanished. Hanawalt rallied undead Hippolyta and others to his banner to link up with the regional mortals that would be the grunts (and cannon fodder) to producing results that War would approve of.

XXX

CIA HQ

Langley, Virginia

"You can't be serious Trevor."

"I am sir."

Standing by the large window to his office agency director Jason Ogden was still trying to process his top agent's revelatory words - WW was out of the game. Obviously Ogden had dealt with WW many times; but this had surely taken the cake - and ran off with it to no return. He didn't know WW's real identity and didn't need to; the last thing he wanted was someone of WW's power coming after him. But she had always been an invaluable friend/ally to the west; particularly America. She was an "adopted" member of the Greatest Generation; she had done her part to save the world many times over.

Ogden sighed turned and faced the field operative. He slowly ran a hand over his mouth in thought; not yet making eye contact with the agent. "Chatter is picking up where you were."

"It's no surprise sir. It's been a growing hotspot for some time. It could well end up being the next Afghanistan if we don't move decisively to stop it."

Ogden cleared his throat and then took his desk chair while the agent remained standing. "And that's just it Trevor - how can we? Especially now that you've confirmed that the god of war himself is orchestrating it."

"Sir, I'm not an expert in such things but I can tell you that Ares has been behind most of the issues of world history and conflict. Humans are imperfect to say the least but Ares is the fuel to that fire that keeps that inferno mentality going. Wonder Woman is literally the only being that can counter him."

Instead of replying to him Ogden picked up Trevor's field report and skimmed over it again. "It seems like there are parts of this report from the time you linked up with Wonder Woman in the bush that don't seem to add up."

Trevor held his hands together behind his back. "I don't follow you sir."

"Your timeline is off Trevor. That's not like you."

"It must have been an error..."

While dropping the report firmly atop the desk the director demanded, "Out with the truth Trevor - all of it."

Ogden was no political appointee director like so many others had been. Ogden was a former field man, as Trevor was now; and a damned good one. He could smell deceptions omissions or anything similar from a mile away. When Trevor still refused to answer Ogden made firm eye contact with him. "Do I need to make it an order?"

"Wonder Woman and I...slept together."

"That's it?"

"It didn't seem..."

"What? Professional? Ethical? We're spies Trevor. We do whatever it takes to win."

"Yes sir."

Ogden did manage a small smile. "You lucky bastard."

Trevor kept any other thoughts on such matters to himself. They did have a war to fight; and a bad situation pushing it forward. Ogden thought similar and was all business again. "I'm sending you back in."

"I don't know how we can win this without her sir."

"You'll have to make do Trevor."

"What about military aid?"

"I'm speaking to potus about it right now. We'll see what happens."

In other words - you're on your own as usual Steven. What else is new, right? It wasn't a surprise; America was overextended like the Roman Empire as it was; and suffering a similar fate. It couldn't even secure its own borders from "migration." And what would happen once the stealth invaders took over the nation? They'd turn on each other of course until there was a new hemispheric top dog; it was simple human nature (Trevor had learned more about human nature from reading the Bard than he ever had sitting in a classroom). Trevor honestly didn't want to live to see America become that next Rome; but it was seriously looking that way. And WW was the only one who could save it - again.

XXX

Diana's apartment

London

Diana didn't wear her heart on her sleeve; Jenny King had learned that about her girlfriend early on. And once she learned she was the legendary WW then it had made even more sense. But in the time Jenny had been with her she had never see her as withdrawn as she was now. She had definitely returned to her none the worse for wear, but there was definitely something heavy on her mind. If Jenny hadn't known that Diana was WW she might have pressed more for an answer but knowing the truth had made Jenny take a different approach on the matter. Still, it had been a day since Diana had returned to her; and still there was some distance between them. Yet Diana had told her early on in their intimacy that Amazons were not like mortal women; they were humanoid females in fact. There were similarities yet striking differences too. It didn't seem that way outwardly; those differences were more like subtle ones but were nonetheless critical.

Jenny gave Diana her space. Now in bed together that second night after Diana's return Jenny felt as though she could finally nudge Diana a little to reveal something. Diana looked up at the ceiling; eyes locked onto the slowly turning fan. Jenny, initially resting on her side and away from her partner, finally turned over in their bed and faced her on her opposite side. Jenny hoped Diana would use that special link created between them to open up.

"I appreciate your patience," Diana began; as Jenny hoped she would. Jenny's belief had been right.

"Of course. I knew something was wrong from the moment you came back."

Diana sighed then sat up in bed and folded her legs together. Jenny remained on her side, but her eyes followed her partner. Diana set her hands into her lap, one into the other, palms up, and looked down into them deep in thought. "My mother and all of our people are dead."

Jenny was speechless few a long moment. When she felt she could speak again, she asked, "Ares?"

Diana gave a slow nod of confirmation. "I'm done Jen; I'm done being Wonder Woman."

Jenny processed what her partner was saying and then stood from their bed. She walked over to a nearby window and pulled the curtain aside to check out the nighttime tireless London traffic activity. Diana didn't have to explain to Jenny why Ares had done it; it all made perfect sense.

"There's no changing my mind."

Jenny only had one reply/question to that. "Won't Ares win if you don't?"

Diana was a peerless tactician/strategist; of course she knew the answer to that. And the operation in Cameroon was far from finished; she'd just scratched the surface on that one. And Trevor was going back.

Trevor... How would she explain her night with him in the bush to Jenny? She had hoped to introduce him into their lives in a beneficial manner, not to mention the fact she hadn't mentioned him at all to her; and now Diana didn't know if she should. But even if she wasn't WW anymore shouldn't she still tell the truth to her? Didn't Jenny deserve that? Was Diana simply afraid of Jenny leaving her life if she did?

I've slain monsters and punched mountains and moons with my bare hands...but I can't tell Jenny the truth...

Diana bowed her head closed her eyes and sighed. "I met someone in the bush. We slept together."

That hit Jenny like the asteroid that hit earth and destroyed the dinosaurs; and mostly because it was random and totally out of the wild blue yonder.

Jenny turned toward her. "A local?"

"No. A CIA operative working deep cover."

"And your magic rope told you he was trustworthy?"

"It was indeed a 'he', and yes the Lasso of Hestia did prove that; but it proved more than that..."

Jenny sighed and sat on the other end of the bed. "You were going to bring him here, weren't you?"

Diana managed a small smile. "Yes. You remembered how I operate."

"Well, you aren't from our culture; you're not human in that sense of it either. Just as you weren't really sculpted from clay."

Diana frowned at that. "So...you're not hurt?"

"I am; but you've been through so much in so short a time. Plus I have to remember who you really are - the freaking daughter of Zeus. You're essentially the female Jesus. How many people can say they date the female Christ?"

Diana took her point plain...but Christ wasn't divine; he was deified by his followers to explain his unusual visionary approach to things and for seeking power/money for themselves in his name. He was rather the "hippie of antiquity". How did she know this for a fact? She'd traveled back in time with the wonder plane to find out; she was an explorer at heart.

"I'm no messiah Jenny."

"No...but you need to be 'her' again." When Jenny's idea hadn't sunk into Diana's heart Jenny put her hand over Diana's. "How many look up to you? This is man's world, right? Amazons represent the ultimate in liberated women, right? How many of us look up to you? All people - but especially women and girls. Thank about it Diana. The only real superhero in the universe is a woman. Isn't your father saying something by doing that? And are the Amazons truly gone? They never replenished their ranks via reproduction - and they sure as hell weren't sculpted from clay-" They shared a laugh at that. It helped to lighten the mood; and Diana couldn't help that Jenny was indeed making good points. "Couldn't you...rebuild the Amazons yourself? Wouldn't you be queen now? Wouldn't your mother and sisters want you to do the same? And surely as daddy's girl you could get him to build another paradise island - even out of thin air, right?"

My father is Zeus after all...

"Don't make any permanent decisions yet. Grieve...but continue to serve if you can; make it temporary until you can make those bigger decisions with a clearer head."

Diana nodded readily. "I can do that."

"Good."

"What about us?"

"We'll deal with that as we go too. For now, get back out there and make this right somehow."

They hugged tightly. "Forgive me Jenny."

"I knew what I signed up for. Now go out there and get that bloody monster...and save us all, again."

WW, for now, was back in action.


	11. Chapter 11

CIA airfield

Langley, Virginia

Trevor was getting ready to board his spec ops flight when he saw her approach through the secure hangar and onto the tarmac... He had to blink his eyes a few times to see it; but his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The one and only Wonder Woman approached him.

"What changed your mind?"

"Jenny; but it's only temporary."

"I...I'm grateful. I'll take what I can get." He wanted to say more; to remind her that only a permanent WW presence could beat Ares, or more accurately keep him at bay, but what was the point? She'd done this for five millennia. What the hell could he tell her that she didn't know already in some form? He motioned with his thumb towards the plane. "We can board at any time. I'm sure they'll make room for you."

In counter she gave a small grin and motioned with her head toward the wonder plane hovering some distance away. "I was thinking we could take my ride and save Uncle Samuel a few coins. What do you say?"

He scoffed. "Sounds like a plan." He told the Americans about the change in plan. Of course everyone was fascinated by the magical wonder plane. Trevor grabbed his gear and joined the last Amazon aboard her plane that could defy time and space. The wonder vehicle lifted off without delay. Trevor had already forgotten how advanced the magical machine was.

"Take us back to the last mission AO," Diana ordered the plane's computer. It lifted off and flew off at high speed moments later. She rarely had to fly it on manual unless she really wanted to. The wonder plane was nearly a sentient vehicle in its own right and highly adaptive; not to mention the fact it could virtually read WW's thoughts and anticipate her needs to a highly accurate degree (it reminded her of Flight of the Navigator in many ways; another favorite of hers). Trevor had never seen anything like it; it was very different. As they flew over the Atlantic at high velocity insight came to the former princess turned possible future queen. Ares was literally capable of anything so long as it helped him to achieve greater power.

"Diana; what's on your mind?"

"Ares...can raise the dead."

Trevor saw where she was going with it closed his eyes and sighed. "Jesus, Diana..."

"Yeah. He would do it. He would use my mother against me."

"It can't be her though."

"It would be. He's god of the dead. Only my father and I would truly be beyond his grasp."

"I shouldn't have come along..."

"You would have gone anyway, as you made clear. It was serendipitous that I returned as WW when I did."

"With your father working behind the cosmic curtain it's safe to say that nothing happens by accident."

"True. And as I said back at the airfield - this may not be permanent."

"But you'll always be needed to fight him as I understand it."

"Yeah...that's true."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news in that sense but unless your little tug of war makes a major change in how it has unfolded for these many thousands of years you're kind of screwed."

"Gee, thanks for the no BS assessment."

"That's what I'm here for; beyond playing sidekick anyway."

The plane alerted them they were nearly there.

"Already?"

"The plane isn't limited by traditional physics."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

She smiled and set a hand on his chest. "You have me so you don't have to." The plane came to a hover. As they were getting ready to dive out - Trevor would climb onto Diana's back - the plane's alerts sounded. "Now!" Trevor jumped onto Diana's back and before he could say anything she moved at super speed to get them out of the plane. Even from this distance in the night they could see the missiles closing in. As soon as they fell out of the plane it roared off and lost the missiles. By the time they would arrive in the same target sector both passengers and plane would be nearly undetectable.

They reached the small bush clearing without incident; WW right upon her booted feet with feline smoothness. Diana set Trevor to the ground. "Thanks for ever aiding the dude in distress." She replied, "My pleasure." His gun was up for action whereas Diana stayed empty handed for the moment. She looked around the bush to get their bearings. "Where do we start?" he asked. She didn't answer but continued to scan around the nighttime bush; he was already lost but didn't have to worry while having an Amazon superhuman leading the way. She then closed her eyes and reached out with her power. Mother... It didn't take her long to find her; she opened her eyes and gasped. Trevor was by her side in an instant. "What is it?"

"I found my mother's essence with my power; she's not far away."

"Can she help us?"

"No; Ares' will is too strong. I'd have to liberate her spirit before she could freely aid us in any way."

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"The same way I always do - duke it out with the god of war."

He scoffed. "Lucky you."

"Tell me about it. Let's go."

She jogged through the bush but didn't go too fast for Trevor to keep up with her. At a point ahead she stopped and crouched in the bush. Trevor was soon beside her and doing the same. "What is it?" She continued to scan the darkness with her eyes; he couldn't see jack squat but had no doubt that her visual scanning was another matter entirely. "The enemy isn't far." He tensed, keeping his rifle at the near ready. "Are they aware of us?" "I don't think so." "But Ares could be?" She could only give a small nod to that. "How much deeper do you want to go in?" That seemed a strange question from this man that exuded bravery, and thus drew an initial frown from WW at his saying it. But the more she thought on it the more it made sense; and it was no poor reflection on his character/bravery by any stretch of the imagination. This was hardly a conventional mortal operation; it had proven itself to be much more significant in nature.

She contemplated her answer but didn't answer right away. When she didn't Trevor said instead, "Dumb question; never mind."

It wasn't a dumb question. Diana liked having him along, and not as some mere sidekick (or occasional lay). She could comfortably work alone or with others, but had to admit she preferred by herself with an Ares level threat being present. She just didn't want anything to happen to Trevor...

Diana...

Trevor thought they were going to move forward again when Diana remained as still as a statue. Trevor had learned fast that whenever this happened to her something big was up; and as that could happen a lot he had grown accustomed to it happening much more. He didn't bother asking about anything at that moment, but only stayed ready to kick butt as needed.

Diana... It was much closer this time. She slowly stood and pulled out her magical katana from its back sheath and held it before her in a solid two handed grip. Trevor remain crouched but brought up his primary for discharge. Then it became apparent - all the jungle life just stopped; it was dead quiet. Trevor didn't need Diana to tell him what had just happened now. They were surrounded by the enemy. For Diana though she hadn't sensed something typically ominous in her dead mother's words given her undead status; it was rather something else; a warning. Despite Ares' power over her soul there was still something of its good nature that she'd been able to retain or otherwise fight back with - the love of her daughter had been strong enough to punch through to still reach her. This brought a flare of vengeful anger to her heart but Diana forced it under control. If she didn't retain a superior sense of warrior control then she would put Trevor at risk; and better enable Ares to win here; it's what he did/wanted after all; it always was and would be.

"You were stupid enough to come back after all, Amazon..." a hellish voice shrieked through the bush. The jungle life that had been here was scared to hell and fled away from this area in any way it could.

"Jesus..." Trevor muttered, feeling an icy chill go down his spine.

Diana recognized the voice of the undead evildoer immediately - Nazi General Hanawalt. She ought to of; she killed him herself during WWII. That was of course Ares' added incentive for bringing Hanawalt back; it had also been him that had murdered her mother. Again, the warrior rage sought to overwhelm her judgment but Diana kept it in check; it wasn't easy though.

Then...the first form of Ares' hellish army appeared. It was Hippolyta; the now undead and former queen of the virtually extinct Amazon. She was in her queenly armor to denote her once former high station...but the impaling wound by Hanawalt's dead hand was still there - both in her ruined armor there and dead flesh; this all served as a perpetual hellish reminder to Diana of what had befallen her mother and people; of their failure to survive. It was Ares' version of mental warfare. Trevor saw it for what it was too. It was hard for Diana not to rush forward at this...phantom of her mother. It was her but it wasn't. Her mother had truly stopped when her last breath had escaped her lungs.

"Diana..." the wraith said; in very much the way an evil wraith would be expected to say something like that. It was a demonic hiss full of malice and evil intent. That was not her mother. Her mother had been firm at times but had always been fair and loving as well. That was who Zeus had created her to be - and had chosen her to bed in order to create Diana.

"Diana-" Trevor started to say but was lifted off his feet through the air via magical means to hurl close to the enemy. He cried out as this occurred. A demon emerged from the jungle darkness with a cleaver in hand ready to impale Trevor (and render upon him a similar fate to her mother) but Diana was quicker; her lasso was already out and wrapping itself around Trevor's waist and yanking him back from harm as the latest cosmic skirmish of yin and yang occurred here in the bush's heart. The demon snarled at this defeat but it was a momentary one at that. Demon Hippolyta moved a hand forward and the undead assaulted the two heroes from all sides.

Diana moved in a stunning blur of motion as a demon dog rushed at her from the rear as she pulled Trevor back to momentary safety. She was ever aware of it and the bad situation they were both in. The demon canine reached her first before its other dead comrades could. She had Trevor back on the ground lasso back on her belt and sword ready in both hands at super speed as the hell hound reached her. She spun to face it; she easily dodged its snapping teeth that sought to pierce her leg; her falling samurai inspired blade severed its head from its neck an instant later.

Trevor was already returning fire at the dead forces the moment his body had touched the ground. He didn't know if bullets would dispatch hellish fiends like this but it was all he had. There were times he wished he had a nuke he could drop on things like this. There were times WMDs were a good thing. His rounds seemed to work as well as WW's magical items but he was going through lead at a rate that he would not be able to replenish, and it seemed like Ares was in no hurry to win the conflict here. Trevor had to remind himself that this was what made the war god different from anyone else that commanded an army or fought a war. Any other commander evil or not wanted to win the war and get it over with to get power. For Ares fighting the war was just as sadistically satisfying as winning it; in some ways more so. For him it was the high that never ended. In a sense this made him the most dangerous enemy of all time; beyond his unending godly nature that was.

Trevor managed to clear a path with his AK before the mag ran out; he tossed a frag at a set of charging demons and blew them back to the literal hell they came from. "Changing!" he called out to alert Diana. She cut down several in one blurring cut before surging forward in a sustained blur to move ahead of Trevor's reloading position to take on the next set of surging dead that seemed to see no end in sight. She cut through them like a knife through butter. Trevor was back into the fight and shooting down the enemy. Still, they'd both noticed that none of the dead army leaders attacked them; yet. Diana could fight nearly forever; Trevor could not.

Now they all attacked at the same time. Diana continued to meet them all; dispatching them with beyond Hermes speediness. Trevor was peeing bullets but he would run out soon. Then, Diana sensed that Hanawalt and her mother would attack at the same time. They did so in a burst of speed. There was no time for her to get out with Trevor. She had only one choice and it was instinctive - but she had a darned good idea of what would happen. She cut down one more demon soldier before then superhumanly clashing her bracelets of victory together. The mighty shockwave went in all directions as intended; demons were eradicated instantly by her massively lethal action...but Trevor was killed too. WW felt his death...but she didn't relent. It was not something that she had envisioned happening at all let alone this early. If their lives were a novel of some kind then this shouldn't have happened. Maybe it was Zeus' will that they not ultimately become eternal lovers or something deeper; but now it didn't matter. He was gone.

And the enemy was not.

Demon Hippolyta and Hanawalt had been "wounded" by the shockwave but they'd pulled back with superhuman timing to avoid being wiped out by it while many of their minions had suffered to the contrary. The energy wave cleared and Diana was ready for the resumption of combat. She held her sword above her head in a bold offensive gesture. She didn't bother focusing on Trevor's corpse; for she already knew on the deeper level what would happen next. It always did where War was concerned.

Trevor's form was bathed in hellish energy; Wonder Woman could sense it clearly. His corpse shrieked back to "life" as his immortal soul was now the slave of War. Trevor "rose up" and took up attack positions with her demon mother and Hanawalt. The dead Nazi cackled. "You lost your glorified lover boy now too, Wonder Woman. Pathetic. What will you do now?"

"Diana..." her mother added with hellish intensity; she was definitely not herself saying that. All of this pained the last Amazon's heart, but she was also the daughter of Zeus. She then howled and laughed; as did demons Hanawalt and Trevor.

Diana was surprisingly cool all things considered; she believed it was her divine nature overruling her humanity to keep her focused on what needed to happen. With that in place she lunged ahead at super speed, going on offense. Trevor fired his AK at her but she deflected the rounds with both sword and bracelets. She continued to close; tapping into her true power that was second only to Zeus himself. She was at demon Trevor first. I'm sorry Steve... Her sword moved faster than her thought did. She severed his gun at the barrel with her sword before running him through where his mortal heart had stopped beating just moments before.

"Die bastard of Zeus!" her mother shrieked and lunged at her with an Amazon spear. Diana's sword clashed with it to block her mother trying to pierce her through the breast above her armor. Hanawalt came at her with long knives. She spun and blocked one of his knife attacks with her bracelet before blocking another with her katana. Demon Hippolyta struck her in the back of the knee with the spear; it pierced her super flesh and went deep. Diana cried out and fell to a knee. She went into a spinning leg sweep and took out her "mother" at the legs; the demon screeched at Diana's immediate countering action. Hanawalt issued a demonic snarl and came down at her with both knives; but WW countered by leaping up and to the side; just enough to slash off his arm at the shoulder. He shrieked at her powerful counter. He sought to continue his offensive but Diana ignored the pain in her leg and summoned her divinity to aid her. She removed the Nazi's head with a deft flick of her wrist. She then rolled as she heard her mother return to her feet to press the fight. It was just them now. Hippolyta twirled her spear in her hands. They circled each other; Diana held her sword before her. She could feel her mother still buried deep within this War made abomination. But she now needed to liberate Trevor as well in order to give his soul peace. But that couldn't happen now. And the longer the attack did not resume the faster Diana's wound healed at super speed. Demon Hippolyta sensed this and pushed forward. But instead of engaging her feral mother Diana waited until the last moment and right as her mother was about to perform a lunging attack with her spear Diana brought her bracelets together again with demigod force; the shockwave killed her mother; this time anyway.

She spun for Trevor's corpse...but it was gone. The entire enemy was gone. Diana had defeated them; this time. But Ares was always the true source of their power; they would definitely be back.

Her emotions then hit her like one of her father's notorious thunderbolts. Realizing that she was safe Diana collapsed to the bush ground and succumbed to them. With the katana blade partly buried in the ground she gripped its elongated hilt with both hands rested her head against it and cried.

XXX

Diana abandoned her offensive there and instead went to reunite with Adika and his surviving villagers. She needed to fight for life now more than anything else. It was the only thing that made sense that would drive her forward now. Once she'd recovered enough - mentally/spiritually (physically she was near perfect again) - she moved at super speed for the old Adika village. Knowing what a sinister bastard Ares was there was no doubt he would use Adika's dead family against him and Diana. He would use whomever he could; and that meant that her already slain foes would be back again - and there was no doubt that Ares would throw in her many dead Amazon sisters as well to "sweeten the pie" to crush her spirit once and for all. But he'd also pushed so far and fast in such a short span of time that it had already affected Diana in a way that numbed her soul; especially the human portion of it. Her divinity had taken over and it was running things for now. It could do so for an indefinite duration no doubt but she didn't want that to be the case; she didn't want to lose her humanity as a result. She had to find the balance somewhere in all of it; but all manner of grieving would have to wait.

She could have taken the wonder plane and been there in no time but she'd wanted to run it out. It was the natural way to do it; the way she'd done it for thousands of years. That still worked best at times like this. Then there was Jenny, and Trevor, and what had happened to him; and this was excluding the fates of her mother and her people. She would still be able to process things to a good amount as she went. This would of course better enable her focus to hone in on what it needed to; this was the best way for now that she could do to bring the fight to her arch nemesis and stop him for this latest cosmic go around.

She reached the Adika village; it remained a ruin. No one was around. She scanned the area with super vision but still nothing showed up. She emerged from the bush empty handed and entered the village remains. They must have gone elsewhere on their own; likely to the nearest village. The government had to know about what had happened here by now; although as Adika had indicated early on they were always on their own. President Hawabu didn't give a damn about them. Her mission from the US had never been about toppling the Hawabu regime, specifically. She could have worked with the Hawabu opposition discreetly to help put in a more honest leadership but the bigger issue had always been one of regional counterterrorism. And for better or worse Hawabu was better as an ally rather than an enemy/obstacle. It was little different then when the Allies had needed Stalin to fight Hitler; at least in idea.

She mentally summoned the wonder plane now that she had confirmed that the survivors were in fact gone. It landed and she boarded it and checked the sensor station. Its quantum scanners showed that the villagers hadn't been there since the village was destroyed. That made sense. Yet it wasn't able to pin down where they had gone; there had also been no official government presence from any level in the area since the jihadists had initially attacked the village; none of that surprised her either. With no other evidence of supernatural activity taking place WW would treat the next phase of her mission in a more conventional manner.

She boarded the wonder plane and proceeded for the next village and the Adika survivors' possible location.

XXX

Ares was pissed that Wonder Woman had "dispatched" his minions. It had happened many times before and would no doubt happen again. Still, he hated failure even though he loved endless war. They were already reborn although he'd had to use more power for restoring them than he'd cared for. But they were tools to giving him what he wanted - ultimate power. He knew deep down that Zeus and his bitch daughter would always be more powerful than him but he would defy them no matter what; if just on principle alone. He would never get on his knees for anyone; like Wonder Woman did for her almighty father. And as their almighty father was a womanizing bastard without rival Ares couldn't help but ponder on the cruel irony of the incestuous association that might very well exist there.

That bastard will never have me on my knees like that...

Thus, while now in Nigeria where he'd been helping to cause trouble there for even longer than in Cameroon, War took his sustained offensive to the next level. It had taken some godly power to make it happen but it had. In another "fantasy" universe there had been a dragon god called Zykormikon the Black that he'd once partnered up with in order to establish a foothold in that reality. This hadn't involved his archenemy but the dragon god had been beaten by that world's "heroes". Still, Ares had always maintained that if he could harness the god's power he could better direct this otherwise powerful being to a greater sense of victory. It would only be power sharing in a provisional sense; that was until War's hold over everything else was assured.

The dragon roared in the rural night as War's many dead minions better secured this site for the fated rendezvous. The dragon god landed moments later. He was massive, covered in black scales and had brilliant all white eyes. "War...it has been too long."

"Yes, old friend. Now you are in my reality of origin."

Zykormikon snorted fire. "I can smell the fear in these weak apathetic creatures spanning the world. Pathetic!"

War laughed. "That is what makes them ripe for conquest, my scaly ally. Only beings of our power and wisdom can make this happen."

The dragon being regarded him curiously. "With you being on top of course."

"Of course. There can be only one after all." War too was a fan of the Highlander show, inasmuch as his enemy half sister was. He saw the dragon's reluctance. "We could always fight it out if you so wish to better formalize the hellish chain of command." The undead looked over at the two gods at that. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, dead or otherwise, who would win such a bout.

"No, my lord War, that will not be necessary."

Ares laughed. "Of course not." He walked up and patted the dragon's scaly nose. "You know your place like everyone here does in the celestial pecking order. Don't ever forget about it; serve me well; and you will be rewarded in ways beyond imagination. You don't have to be on top to be powerful and fulfilled. Too many of us bad guys never realize that until it is too late."

The dragon bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

The "black hats" took their ever diabolical plans further.


	12. Chapter 12

The wonder plane computer had been right; which in turn matched up with WW's gut feeling on the matter. The Adika village survivors had indeed gone to the next nameless village for sanctuary; the wonder vehicle's bio sensors confirmed it. But it had also picked up something else of interest - a cell phone signal. Such traffic out here should have been minimal if that. That puzzled Diana greatly. She held a stationary position above the village and conducted more intensive scans to better determine who this signal originated from.

It was both a surprise but not. It was Lois Lane - award winning investigative reporter from the Daily Planet based in Metropolis. Lois had interviewed WW many times since she'd been at the Planet. Their association was a...complicated one. "I don't need this now Lois..." But Lois was also a well connected ally and had helped WW take down many baddies in the past. And by Lois' law of averages she could appear in any place WW was operating within hours if the last Amazon was there long enough. Lois had no doubt heard about the massacre of the Amazons as well and wanted an exclusive in addition to everything else that had transpired with Ares' latest troublemaking session. WW was not a big fan of the press anymore due to it being fake in most things and ruining lives and not caring. However WW did not view Lois in that same way. Despite Lois sometimes being annoying or a busybody always getting into trouble...WW nonetheless considered her one of the last good western journalists left.

And that was saying something.

WW sighed and stood away from the wonder vehicle controls. It was time to follow up with the Adika survivors here. She opened the hatch and jumped out into the night from a considerable height. She landed on her feet with typical superhuman smoothness. From there she entered the village at a casual walk. There were armed villagers at this point; they were more combat ready at this point she could tell. Whether or not they were truly combat effective was another matter entirely. "Wonder Woman," they said at recognizing earth's champion readily. "Guys," she said in greeting as she neared them. "Are the survivors from the other village here still?" "Yes," they confirmed. They pointed to several structures; this village was a few times larger than Adika's. "Do you guys know how to fight?" "Some of us served in the provincial militia." "Good," WW said. "Stay alert; stay alive." They nodded readily at the old WWII GI battle saying.

"Wonder Woman!" It was Lois Lane. She waved at WW from further back in the village. It never takes her long to find me. How the hell does she do that? The sentries readily let her pass and she walked over to the human female reporter. "Diana - it's good to see you again." Diana hesitated before replying, "Likewise." As usual nothing escaped the reporter's seemingly superhuman senses. "You're not happy to see me are you?" "Is this an interview?" Lois almost said something but didn't. Sometimes Diana didn't mind turning the questions on the reporters for a change. Lois also knew Diana's view well on reporters - and the media - in general. "Maybe later..." Lois gave a look of mock anguish, to which WW merely sighed at. At that moment Adika came out - "Diana!" Diana smiled readily, and genuinely, at Adika's proven well being. Diana walked away from Lois and to Adika, and they hugged. They pulled back, holding each other by the forearms. "I won't lie Adika...I feared the worst." He nodded. "We heard about this devil..." "Ares." "Yes. What a monster." Diana could only nod agreement. "I will stop him Adika; I will." "He did all of this...he murdered Aziza and my children?" "Ultimately, yes. He has such power. He's done it many times before." Lois walked over closer but didn't interrupt them. Diana didn't even like Lois that close but again WW didn't hate Lois either. As Lois stood at Diana's back Adika looked past Diana and at the DP reporter. "I'd better let you two reacquaint." Diana wanted to say that wasn't necessary but Adika beat her to it by saying, "I need to practice more anyway. I've been getting it from these militia guys here. I'd better get back to it." He then pulled away but not before managing another grateful smile to Diana for her efforts; she didn't feel as though she'd deserved that or anything else for that matter.

Lois took a few steps closer to the Amazon and cleared her throat, but not to get WW's attention. WW didn't turn around to face the mortal woman anyway. Lois then moved again and stopped by Diana's side; both watched Adika walk off. "I'm very sorry about what happened to everyone you've tried to help; and for your many losses." That wasn't a bad way for Lois to begin things, WW thought. Many reporters wouldn't have done that much even. And even if they had it wasn't as though Diana would have believed them anyway. Still, Diana wasn't in the mood - now or ever - for fake news nonsense. She faced Lois and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you really doing here Lois?"

Lois looked around the village. "Word's getting around, Diana. This is the smartphone age - everything's instantaneous. Perry said a story was brewing here and I agreed; thus here I am." Diana's eyes narrowed. "But you do realize that the media has often helped Ares' sadism and not lessened it?" Lois tried to answer that but couldn't. It wasn't like the reporter not to have a ready answer for things. "Look, Diana, I'm not here to war with you. I'm just here to do my job. We've worked well together in the past." It was true; they had. Still... "Please give me a chance; let me be an asset." When WW didn't reply readily, Lois added, "You're still thinking about restarting the Sons of Liberty, aren't you?" It was true, Diana had toyed with that idea for some years, having been intrigued by the defunct historical group and its unlimited potential to do good; she'd wanted to bring it back and make it the permanent guardians of freedom everywhere (akin to the Justice League that she'd read about in comic books); and she would lead it. Lois had even expressed interest in joining it. But all of this had been before Ares had made his return, thus Diana had shelved it for a later time. Now that Lois had rekindled the idea in the field Diana couldn't deny the immediate return of the SOL's appeal to her.

"Restart it here and now - with us beings its first Daughters," Lois pressed. Her father, General Samuel Lane, was one of the most decorated soldiers ever produced by the American military. The Lane line went back to the Revolution itself. Diana knew this for a fact; she'd fought with the Lanes many times throughout American history; and they'd always been on the side of victory/freedom. Would that prove less true now somehow? Lois set a gentle hand on the cynical Amazon's arm. "Please Diana. The world has reached a turning point with Ares' return; you are the daughter of the Creator. Lead us all to freedom, and victory; forever."

Wonder Woman closed her eyes and thought on it. She already knew her answer; she could not fight this alone; despite her divine nature. There would always be a need for help; and companionship. How else could she remember her mission of love? There were still many beings everywhere that cherished freedom more than life. She just needed to convince them it was the right time for it. And if Wonder Woman couldn't convince them of it then who could?

"Fine. I'll do it."

Lois laughed with joy and hugged Diana; WW slowly returned it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lois had taken things a step further - she'd asked Wonder Woman to do a recorded smartphone interview for WW to get her liberating thought out to the world and beyond. WW had reluctantly agreed.

"Greetings, everyone. This is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I'm here with Wonder Woman in the troubled nation of Cameroon. She's going to make a statement for this recording; it might very well change the course of history. Wonder Woman?"

Diana didn't care for media theatricality but if it made the SOL work then it was worth it; and unlike the fictional JLA that had inspired the real SOL's return the SOL would be made up of super humans and ordinary beings alike. Lois set her phone camera on WW; it was WW's turn to take the ball from here.

"Thank you Lois. Greetings as well, everyone. I'm here in Cameroon fighting the god of war Ares; he's returned. As many of you well know he's often plagued humanity and been the greatest source of human misery and suffering. He's the singular greatest threat to the universe ever known; his allies of evil are many and varied. In order to combat this ongoing threat I have chosen in my capacity as Wonder Woman to reactivate the borderless Sons of Liberty for an indefinite duration. It will be open to all freedom loving beings. Its purpose will be to promote all virtues but freedom most of all, for freedom is the foundation that leads to everything else. This will ultimately lead to love and evolution to follow. Join up wherever you can and help us all to fight the good fight; the eternal fight. Thank you; peace and love to all."

Lois stopped it right on the dot. "Do you want to look it over?"

"No."

"May I send it to the Planet?" WW knew what that meant; from there it would go everywhere and become part of history. But Lois had made a good case and she'd thought about doing this for a good long while anyway. "Go ahead." Lois smiled and did so with one touch of a button. It wouldn't take long at all; only editor Perry White's final okay.

"You kept it short and sweet; it should work just fine. It doesn't need to be fancy; just true from the heart, which it was." WW nodded slowly at Lois' words. "What is it? You don't seem convinced." "I'm cautiously optimistic Lois. That's the best I can be for now." "Fair enough." Lois pointed at the villagers. "This should be where the Sons start as a group anew, Wonder Woman. This will be the first army that you command against the evil forces of Ares." It wasn't a bad idea; Diana would need men for the army. But many would die, for they were mortal, but if they were willing then who was she to stop them? It was their freedom and lives too at stake. They knew the risks, and the horrors, that would go along with it. But here they were. Obviously the supreme command of such a group could get very tricky very swiftly. She didn't intend to violate national boundaries inasmuch as possible, but then again heads of state could join the Sons too. It was the ultimate freedom fighter movement.

And this was where the first major SOL fight would need to take place at. This was where having Lois' continued presence could actually be a good thing; Diana never thought she'd ever want to admit that about the media. But there was also a vital guerrilla component to the Sons that would need to be cultivated and developed for exposure and recruitment ahead. As all of this assailed Diana's warrior mind with a vengeance she couldn't help but think of poor Jenny. Would they ever be able to just be people again? Jenny was a UK patriot/nationalist; she would likely join the Sons without much arm twisting; and she already knew well the truth of Diana's real identity and all of that. It would help their relationship to survive. It would also help to keep Jenny close by. She would be in danger no matter what; and it would only be a matter of time before Ares would find her and her link to Diana. Of course WW could not guarantee Jenny's safety - or their relationship - no matter what, but Diana saw this as the best fighting chance it would have to survive. And Diana didn't want to give up on their relationship unless she had no choice. But Diana also had to face another hard truth - she couldn't let personal matters affect her duty as a SOL or as WW. They had to go together now. And she still wanted to save as many souls from Ares' enslavement as possible; especially Trevor and her mother. It was an exorcist role of a sort; she'd done it before. It wasn't a role that she relished however. But the more this all developed in her mind the clearer things became - and the more her will returned. In a way she owed Lois now; and in the coming days that would likely become truer as time went on. Restarting the SOL in this new way had given her a new sense of purpose - especially now that Themyscira was no more. Jenny's ideas about restarting the Amazon nation hadn't been bad - and they were definitely possible - but the SOL option seemed more...realistic to her. Her father of course could pull it off - and she did have ready access to him - but it wasn't her way. She tended to go with the flow of things and accepted such things, despite having godly powers to essentially change/reverse them.

She called Jenny and got her up to speed as the village continued to ready itself for an Ares assault of some kind. "Of course I'll join up! Bloody hell yeah!" was the Englishwoman's enthused response. Perhaps she's a little...overeager... But then again how could she be, really...? Diana anticipated their numbers jumping up quickly, but it would still take time to win many of them over despite the prominent supernatural threat of War; this was the age of comfort and apathy after all. Even those willing to serve as Sons would still have to force themselves to go that extra mile to overcome that comfort culture that was so widespread. But if Jenny's response resembled anything promising then that was a good sign and WW would take what she could get. "All right there trooper; stay ready for anything," said WW. "Do you want me to come to you?" WW thought on that a moment. "No. Stay there for now. We'll figure this out; but stay ready for anything." "Yes, your majesty." "Knock it off." They then said their love yous and hung up.

Lois got the impression that was WW's other half and allowed her the privacy she needed. Now that things were evolving a mile a minute WW wasn't too concerned if Lois knew her double identity anymore. They would all need to build trust now as SOL and this would be the best way to do it. Field situations proved such things better than anything else ever could.

"We've got a lot of work to do," WW admitted. Lois didn't disagree. "I'm a trained soldier. Tell me how I can help." Lois made a good point there; her father had seen to that preparation as any good soldier would. "Work with the villagers, the experienced ones, and help get this village ready for war." "Got it." Lois started off but stopped. "We should get my father and sister Lucy involved too; she's an operative." Diana was reluctant at getting Lucy involved when she heard the word operative; but that was because that word reminded her of Trevor...and of his current enthralled fate. Lois saw Diana's bowed head and closed eyes. "Diana?" This snapped Diana out of it and she looked back over at Lois. "Are you all right?" "Yes; I'll be fine. Thanks." Diana summoned the wonder plane boarded it with a super leap as it flew fast from overhead and the first of the reborn Sons of Liberty began the defense of this village from hellish threats that defied the imagination.

XXX

LexCorp Tower; City of Metropolis

Alexander "Lex" Luthor had been following the Cameroonian situation with increasing interest. He'd always been inspired by Ares and what he stood for. The major difference was that Luthor wasn't a sadist insofar as War was. Luthor wanted to rule the world, but so to save it from stagnation and stupidity; he was a true visionary, if amoral in motivation. The bid for the American presidential election was soon to come and the billionaire genius was contemplating throwing his hat into the ring. Yet everything he had done "illegally" (in his view) to better the world had been done in the shadows; without incurring the attention or wrath of earth's champion Wonder Woman. But he now sensed that everything had come to a crossroads, for both the planet and beyond. And he wanted to make his mark on the world; to achieve the greatness that had always eluded him. He could not have it all, but he could have earth. That was all a start. He activated the prototype transmitter atop his current workspace; it gave off a very unique hyperwave signal...

Luthor felt a deathly chill grip his body - then his breath was suspended in his lungs. He tried to clutch at his throat but could not. "You summoned me...eh?" An invisible power had Luthor in its death grip. It could take his life without much expenditure of effort. The power turned him around. War stood before him. War then let him go. Luthor fell to the floor coughing. "Speak mortal; for my time, though without limit, is still important." Luthor managed to get out, "Read my mind." Ares did so; it was a good recommendation. It told the war god all that he needed to know. "So, you believe that you would be a great asset to me?" Ares pondered that. Luthor managed to get his breath back. "Surely you've seen the Wonder Woman broadcast?" Ares scoffed. "About her silly Sons of Liberty gang? Yes. Should I be impressed or offended?" Luthor rubbed at his throat. "She is creating an army, inasmuch as you are. Let me help. Let me rule America in my service to you." War pondered it further; he was willing to give General Hanawalt Germany at some point. He was already aware of Luthor's...mindset; and had honestly considered him a future ally. So long as he remembered his place... And then there was the alien god being Darkseid and War's reaching out to him on the flying city planet of Apokolips. That extraterrestrial alliance process was still in progress but it looked promising so far.

"Very well; Alexander. We shall see how 'great' you really are when the time comes. I, War, will test you." Luthor smiled but War choked him with his power. "But do not think you are ever more powerful than War himself." "Yes...my lord..." War cackled. "That's God to you, baldielocks." He then made Luthor feel as though he were burning alive. Luthor screamed; and in the end his soul became War's in short order.

War laughed some more.


	14. Chapter 14

Washington, District of Columbia

General of the Army Samuel "Sam" Lane had to read over his older daughter Lois' text twice to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, but it was different to say the least. How could he say no to either Wonder Woman or his daughter(s)? He was now a SOL; he just needed to get Lucy on board as well. Lucy was serving Langley in Europe in various ways and had been hard to track. Of the many Lanes that had served freedom in the badass tradition Lucy had chosen to stay in that line whereas Lois had not. Still, Lane had trained both daughters well for whatever life would bring them. And it now seemed that hadn't been in vain or error.

Lucy phoned him. "Lucy? I didn't expect you call, let alone so soon." "I got a break in my job dad. What is it?" "Lois is in some trouble-" "When isn't she?" "She's with Wonder Woman in Cameroon." That had the operative thinking. "How bad?" "It involves a certain god of war." "Jesus..." "Yeah, hon, I know." She exhaled deeply. "I'll be right there. It's just...there's some sensitive stuff going on here." "Understood. Whatever you need me to do on my own to move mountains I will." "Okay dad. I'll let you both know when I'm there." "Copy that sweetheart. Out."

His aide Major Durbin phoned him next. "Yeah Durbin?" "Sir - I have Potus for you." That was fast. "Put me through."

It was time to get some big results in that region.

XXX

Yaoundé, Republic of Cameroon

Circe the sorceress, and agent of Ares, arrived in the capital; her demons escorted her accordingly. Word had gotten around that Wonder Woman had founded her own army of sorts to try and combat her archenemy's efforts to plunge the world into darkness. Despite the millennia they had battled Circe found it no less interesting that WW would seek this measure now. It was the eternal struggle and that would never change. She was here to survey President Hawabu and his future actions. War had not made any moves to control him, yet, but Circe wanted to be onsite in the event her master changed his mind.

XXX

Wonder plane

Diana had continued doing recon over the village that had now become the frontline of an anticipated struggle when she sensed a presence that was unlike any other. She ordered the wonder plane to halt itself into a stationary position and turned to see who it was that had appeared; although she had very little doubt.

"Father." Indeed there stood the all knowing being known by countless names; but Zeus was how this daughter of God knew him as. "Yes, daughter Diana. Great challenges await you; perhaps the greatest yet. You will soon enter a realm of growth that your many ages in this world have yet to prepare you for." Of course she had five million questions but waited with warrior patience as her divine CINC briefed her. "I am sorry for your many losses suffered..." He obviously didn't have to read her mind. "If you liberate Steven's soul from Ares' captivity I will permit his resurrection." Diana's jaw dropped. He sighed though and took a step closer to her; he looked up into his daughter's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "But your mother..." Diana understood, even though she both knew and hated the divine verdict he'd already rendered. Her eyes grew wet and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I understand." He didn't have to elaborate; he had other plans for the late queen of the Amazon. Only someone like Zeus could have perfect foresight; and Diana had learned long ago from her many adventures to trust it fully. It wasn't always easy though. "Restarting that freedom group is the right move," he continued. "Although you could restore the Amazons to their former glory and head them as queen...that is not the truth of your heart." He was right there, as usual, on that as well. "Lead the Sons of Liberty to glory, love and peace, daughter." He paused. "Know this also in conclusion - whatever you choose to do in the days ahead to deal with Ares and his allies I will back you; no matter what." To have the full backing of God himself wasn't a bad thing to say the least. She did have to wonder, literally, as to the sudden timing of this. His divine words rang true with her equally divine spirit. "You are a true commander of men now, Diana. Be true to yourself in all things." They hugged. "I will father." When they pulled back he took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead. He then vanished before her eyes.

Nothing happened by accident. There had been many doubts gnawing at her soul until now, and why shouldn't there have been? She'd had no time to really process anything since starting what should have been a "routine" mission here in the region to begin with. But her father's visit had helped to quell a majority of that inner conflict. She at the very least knew now with greater clarity that her father backed her fully. Thus his timing had been right on; as usual. It was now time to take that advice to heart and act accordingly. She resumed her recon flight without delay. She also sensed the regional evil gathering its forces; for good or bad this area was going to be the site of a major fight in the greater eternal struggle of light and darkness. Nothing could stop that cosmic momentum now.


	15. Chapter 15

Republic of Cameroon

Demon Nazi General Hanawalt had his War orders and it was nearly time to carry them out. Demon Hippolyta stood with him as well. Both were eager to please their master in any way they could. What was left of the true Hippolyta tried to fight back but remained adequately buried deep within herself. Hanawalt would remain in operational command of the Cameroonian mission. Their master hadn't chosen this region for no reason. Nearby Nigeria was filled with jihadist malice that War sought to ever exploit for his own ends; Islam was an easy vehicle for War to manipulate for his own ends. And with Cameroon there were great amounts of fear and corruption. It also tended to be a region that the West overlooked due to their own many internal concerns. War of course had inspired most of those items (he was definitely the master of martial multitasking) but this was where he'd chosen to focus his evil energies; and it was where WW and her initial SOL army would do battle.

Circe communicated through magical means that she and her men were in position. Hanawalt told her to wait there for the time being. The rural areas would be the key for initial campaign combat. Hanawalt would only order anything for the capital when the Sons/Cameroonian forces were the most distracted.

The time for war was nearly at hand.

XXX

Wonder plane

The wonder vehicle's computer had picked up a series of transmissions; American ones. Apparently the US was moving the USS John Herschel Glenn Jr. carrier group into the Gulf of Guinea. And General Sam Lane was a big part of this happening. As WW Diana still carried a lot of pull with the American government; she still wore the red white and blue on her WW armor to prove it. But having the big stars in the military like Lane backing her didn't hurt any to be sure. Besides, the stuff was going to hit the fan at any time and she had to focus on the fight ahead.

She had entered Nigerian airspace (in violation of her mission parameters) with her famed plane, and in a stealthy manner no less, when its sensors had picked up sharp spikes in demonic activity (something most other earth tech could not pick up) - and told her all that she needed to know. Looking over the demon troop patterns with her own eyes...told WW all she needed to know beyond that.

It was an invasion - and it was happening now. She had the wonder plane alert all western authorities as to what was happening in real time, even though they had a darned good idea by now.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her power. She was already linked with Trevor's spirit on a deepening level from all they'd shared to date; she intended to rescue his captive soul first. She would need him as a lieutenant and more for the Sons as time went on. What would ultimately befall her mother in all of this she could not say; and as both WW and the SOL's commander she had to think bigger than her mother now; but she would still do whatever she could to save her soul and return it to Zeus's control.

She had him; she'd also managed to do it without War or any of his minions detecting her magical scan of the area. Hang on Steve; I'm going to make this right. She shot the wonder plane forward at high speed; it cut through the air in a typically physics defying manner. She would be over Trevor's position in a short time. The many weapons on the plane came to life; they could self replenish at will.

Soon enough she was above the target area; it was all demon, undead or otherwise beings all under the control of War. In short they were legitimate targets. She opened fire with the laser cannons and missiles. The wonder computer assisted with targeting; the weapons emerged from the invisible vehicle that could defy most scanning methods. The hits were solid, taking out demons as they clustered to move with supernatural speed into Cameroon to take this regional invasion to the next level. Trevor was in the general area but not in the immediate fire of the wonder plane's weaponry. With both the wonder plane and WW being sure where Trevor was at it wouldn't be that difficult to nail the baddies below in ever thickening numbers without hitting him but even if they did it wouldn't matter; he was already dead.

As demon kind continued to be slain by WW's death from above action the wonder computer alerted her to a new arrival - an aerial threat. It registered it as a life form...but nothing from earth as earth would know it. But the wonder plane and its superhuman owner were very familiar with such a life form. It was a massive dragon - or a celestial being countenanced as one. From his end Zykormikon the Black roared as his power found the wonder plane. He closed in fast, much like a fighter jet in his own right; he spewed forth his magical dragon fire. The wonder plane compensated both by maneuvering evasively and strengthening its hull and shielding with potent magical energy. The plane only took some of the dragon god's fire before effectively evading the flying reptile of massive sizing. It roared and stayed intent on pursuit. Meanwhile, on the ground the demon horde rushed forward with a vengeance. They could easily cover ground at speeds that no natural item could cover. There were no nuclear powers in this region; and it was doubtful the west would launch such a strike unless they had no choice. The wonder plane had such capability but WW couldn't do it unless she had no choice. If she ended up killing mortals and other innocents (including the devastation of vibrant regional ecologies) then it would all be in vain anyway. Ares didn't give a damn what happened either way; WW was the only one who could.

This dragon god was formidable and gave War air superiority that hadn't been there before; and in a supernatural sense of it. Diana wanted to keep fighting the dragon but she had to find Trevor and fast; before rescue/recovery of him became too difficult to perform. Her will merged perfectly with the plane's and it took on a new magical life of its own; the demigoddess's will only sought to make that even more so. As such they stayed ahead of the dragon and dove. The plane continued to fire weapons and maneuver on its own while Diana simply oversaw what it did; she could assume manual control at any time but it was doing fine so she didn't press the issue. Demons shrieked as the wonder plane's equally supernatural weaponry blew them to hell. They were near Trevor now. Diana had the plane create a hole just above the cockpit and Diana super leapt out of the plane empty handed. The plane continued to draw the dragon after it while Diana dove for the ground - and Trevor's location. There were demons everywhere; and when she landed on the ground their evil glares locked onto her like missile locks. They converged from all directions; but Wonder Woman didn't wait for them to do so. She surged ahead at super speeds; she tirelessly bashed her way through the demons with super powered foot and fist to get to Trevor. She moved so fast for them that she didn't even need to use her bracelets just yet. Yet she couldn't clash them together in that super finisher of hers or she would just lose Trevor again. That mustn't happen this time. She vowed it would not. She summoned her divinity to her aid and it did so with a vengeance. This was where being who she was truly made her a wonder - and made her famous alias fit her perfectly. Many other superhumans had rely on something outside of themselves to keep their powers going; but Diana it was all inside. It never mattered where she went or how long she was there. Her power was always with her. Only she or Zeus could decide otherwise.

Yet the demons while feral were not stupid; they knew what she wanted. They moved to protect demon Trevor, where his immortal soul remained captive of Ares; the true Satan of the multiverse. Diana, a messianic figure whether she wanted to be or not, had to clash her bracelets together again - but she was prepared this time. She clashed them and the all powerful shockwave killed everything in all directions...and it went towards Trevor, again, as before. But she surged ahead with all the super speed she could muster. She beat the shockwave, jabbed demon Trevor super hard in the face to stun him and had the Lasso of Truth around him to effectively immobilize and capture him. She did all of this before the shockwave reached them, and as it neared she had him over her shoulder and super leapt up into the air before it could hit them.

The wonder plane meanwhile had danced around the dragon god and flew back swiftly for WW and her captured target. She spotted the plane's swift arrival, from below them, and timed her leap above its closing form perfectly. As it neared she dove again and landed right in the same dorsal hole she'd jumped out of. Both were aboard an instant later and the plane banked away to return to friendly airspace.

There was no time to wait. Demon Trevor snapped his teeth and tried to bite her as he regained his sense of undead consciousness from her super punch but she jabbed him again to stun him anew. She kept the lasso around him as she set him to the wonder plane's deck. As he struggled to regain his demonic being Diana did what she needed to do here in an exorcist manner to liberate him. "In the name of my almighty father Zeus, I hereby command this demonic abomination to leave this luminous human being at once and for his rebirth to commence now." It began right on that last word of hers, as though like celestial clockwork. Trevor's back lifted off the plane's deck while he howled and shrieked. Diana didn't have to do anything else. The demon that ruled Trevor knew who she was and what she represented; her will was infinitely stronger than it would ever be. Trevor was bathed in brilliant light as the plane sped at mindboggling speeds for the Adika location. His screams then became human; he was Steven Trevor again. The light was gone and Trevor was reborn. Though his screams were now quieted his mind was a mess. Diana set a supportive hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch at her touch; they locked gazes. "Steve; it's me. It's Diana. Do you remember?" He frowned at her words. He still seemed intensely puzzled, out of it. It was perfectly understandable. The plane alerted her that they were back at the Adika location. Diana would keep Trevor magically contained aboard the plane during the fight to come. As much as she wanted to bring him to the ground and to the village healers it would just put him at risk again. At least aboard the plane he would be protected and remain mobile. He couldn't say it yet, but Diana could see that he recognized her; he was indeed still in there. She had indeed saved him. It would just take him some time to recover. But with an Ares horde closing in she couldn't wish for it to come faster; and she could not make him recover at super speed. That was beyond her power.

The plane would continue to provide air support but Diana needed to be on the ground to lead her "troops." If they won this battle or otherwise convinced the world at large about what she'd said about restarting the SOL then it would cause their numbers to surge. And against a dead army they would need every tactical advantage they could get. The time was now. Diana secured Trevor in the plane's rear cell where he'd remain magically confined for the duration and then dropped out of the wonder plane to the ground to rally her initial forces. Lois was there with Adika; both were garbed in whatever militia attire the village could spare. Both seemed out of place holding AKs in their hands; but Lois held hers comfortably/confidently. "Did you find him?" she asked. Diana allowed a small smile to go with her nod. "Yes; but it will take time. He's been freed but won't join us in this fight to come." "Your mother?" Diana could only shake her head. "My father came to me; he has a different plan for her." That didn't make total sense to Lois but it didn't make total sense to WW either; but it would have to do.

Adika jogged over to them. "Diana - you have visitors." She tensed. "Baddies?" "No." She looked past him to the village entryway and there they stood, instantly familiar to her - Athena, Poseidon and Hermes; the real divine deal. They wore magical armor, all made in Hephaestus's forge; and were armed for war. The mortals around Diana looked at her divine kindred with puzzlement; all could sense this powerful troika was different somehow but didn't know how exactly. Lois frowned and nonetheless ventured a guess. "Are they...Olympians...?" Diana smiled. "They most certainly are, Miss Lane. Come." Lois and Adika followed Wonder Woman as she met the Greek gods halfway. "Brother gods; what brings you here?" "Your father and our king," answered Athena for the divine taskforce. "Moreover, sister, he's commanded us to follow your commands as head of this new army of gods and men until further notice..." "The Sons of Liberty," said WW to finish Athena's thought. Athena nodded slowly. "Right." Hermes added, "We all know that Zeus favors you above all others and has elevated you as such, Diana; this will always be true. Hera knows this as well; and it angers her to no end. She colludes with Ares. She is our enemy now." Diana nodded. She looked over at Poseidon. "It's good to see you again so soon brother." The sea god clasped forearms in a warrior manner with the top demigoddess. "I just wish it was under better circumstances; as such that brother Dionysus would be proud of." Diana nodded. "I wish it was a mirthful occasion as well, brother god of the sea; but this is our brother Ares and his eternal sadism. We know what must be done here and what the stakes are." None disagreed.

The divinities present then all sensed it - War's force was rapidly closing from the direction of Nigeria. It was going to be one for the books. Diana looked at Athena first and began issuing out her initial orders as the SOL commander. "Take command of the overall ground force." It was hardly an army truly worthy of the great Athena's command but it was what they had to work with. To Poseidon, "Lead the offensive portion." "Got it sister." To Hermes, "Do recon of the enemy force to give us a better idea of what we're up against; work with the wonder plane as needed." Hermes, the fastest being ever, nodded and sped off without delay - and at super speed no less - which stunned the villagers. Lois received a text. "It's my father; General Lane. He's reported that the Glenn carrier group is on station in the Gulf of Guinea. Potus has told him to follow your orders, Wonder Woman..." All eyes present were on the last Amazon. This what had her father had foreseen and conveyed to her about becoming a "true commander of men." The risking of brave mortals was not something that she'd ever wanted to have to do...but as that commander of men she would indeed have to. This was their world too; and her father had given them free will inasmuch as he'd given it to her. "Tell General Lane that we will accept whatever help he's willing to give." "Will do," said Lois.

The epic battle of Cameroon was very soon to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Republic of Cameroon

Hermes returned at super speed (along with the wonder plane flying scout escort); and not a moment too soon. The demon army of War had surrounded the rural village that had become the SOL base for now. Athena remained in the village's center with the majority of the combat capable villagers. Neither Poseidon nor Hermes waited to push the fight forward - and before the demons had even charged the village. Diana would assault an enemy flank on her own to draw the enemy after her for they knew she was the commander. The wonder plane would fly air support/assault on its own. Lois would coordinate with American forces - mostly air - that would arrive to support them. And in all of this the Cameroonian government remained absent. That didn't shock Diana in the slightest.

The sounds of battle began with Poseidon and Hermes using their great power to hit the demons as their numbers continued to surge; War had hid their true strength well enough; and it was both timely and with foresight that Zeus had sent fellow Olympians when he had. Diana had no doubt they would play a pivotal role in the fight ahead. Like her they were tireless due to their divinity. It was their job to do as much of the work for the mortals as possible so not to get them killed - and where they could/would just become undead slaves of War anyway. If that happened War would have demon soldiers within the defensive perimeter of the village anyway; they would just in turn wipe out everyone else and increase War's numbers even more.

Diana super leapt away from the village and cleared many meters both high and far as the battle commenced, katana in hand and ready for use. She also had her shield secured across her back for added use. The early fighting was taking place in the bush the demons were using as cover to advance on this first target. It wouldn't fool the superhuman Sons by any means but it would still throw off the mortal component well enough. This was where the gods had to do their thing in order to boost the morale and confidence for the mortals fighting alongside them to both protect their freedom and survival.

Diana landed in the bush on the eastern flank of the demonic enemy and rushed into them without delay. She cut down a dozen of them at super speed before they even realized what was happening. For this battle she would depend only on her divinity to get through it; her humanity would need to be put on hold until the battle was won. Embracing her humanity would only invite weakness - and that would only invite defeat and War's strengthening. And it wasn't about embracing her rage either; that was when she had been new to man's world and its ever conflicted ways. Man's world would never be the paradise that Themyscira had been. Not in that way and not anytime soon. And even mortal women were not like her Amazon sisters. And even for a mortal woman to join the Amazon rank/file there had been a magical transitioning process. And not all women were accepted amongst the Amazons; they'd had to offer something for Themyscira's benefit. As she was now the last of the legacy it was her duty to represent the best that the Amazons had once represented. And the best way to do that now was to cut down these hellish abominations with all the divine ruthlessness possible.

The demons were a mixture of undead mortals and created demon kind. Their numbers would continue to grow; possibly without limit from all the places War could get his men from. And those demons could vary greatly; including winged monstrosities that could become the very air support that War would ideally prefer to push his fight home. Yet as WW continued to hack them down that demonic air support did not arrive. Yet.

As she cut through their ever increasing numbers she could hear Poseidon and Hermes doing similar; the energy bursts they shot out combined with the demonic death throes told the former Amazon princess what she needed to know. The wonder plane flew in from overhead and peppered the demon horde with supernatural generated weaponry. The gods had evened things out a bit but it was too early to call any manner of victor; such a thing at this point in a battle would be premature. She reached out with her power as she did battle with the demonic enemy. She could feel her mother's presence; along with that of Hanawalt. They continued to hold back to let the demon foot soldiers push the fight forward. It was then that Diana realized the key to winning this fight was liberating her mother from War's control; thus liberating her mother from War had a twofold purpose. If that didn't incentivize what was happening here Diana didn't know what would. But as the SOL commander none of her future actions could be personal. She had to liberate her mother for the good of earth; not just for her mother or herself. That would have been true as WW anyway but even more as a commander of gods/men.

The dragon god Zykormikon the Black surged in from a flank and shot magical fire down at the village; the village returned physical fire at the aerial demon while the wonder plane struck his scales with lasers followed up by missiles. The plane's lasers and the villager gunfire did little to affect the magically reinforced hide of the winged beast; it getting hit by two magical wonder missiles was something else however. This caused the monster to roar in both pain and concern and it pulled back. The timing couldn't have been better. The SOL army could hear it clear and loud - multiple fighter jets of the red white and blue roared in and sent out a full barrage of missiles ahead of them to herald their entry. The dragon took a few more physical hits in his scaly hide while using his magic to evade other American missiles; the physical explosions rocked the night where the dragon was struck in the air. It didn't knock him down entirely but it stunned him enough from doing any further immediate damage to the village proper.

Then a collective set of demonic shrieks pierced the air from all directions to announce their hellish arrival; cloaked until now by War's power. An entire force of winged demons, and other aerial equivalents, emerged from all assaulting directions. Some had to use physical weapons while others could discharge energy blasts, depending on the demon species in question. Athena, still positioned in the village, left Lois to coordinate the ground portion of the main settlement defense; she took to the air and flew fast for the still airborne Zykormikon. Her divine sword in one hand the war goddess shot forth a potent energy burst with her free hand. The blast struck the dragon god right in his heart; piercing through his scales. The dragon roared and screeched at the major divine wound it had sustained. The dragon had underestimated the power of the Olympians that had shown up; especially Athena, who excelled in war nearly as well as War himself. As such the dragon veered off and the air demons closed in with speed. Athena remained airborne and engaged the demons head on while the ground forces did their best with Lois and Adika's leadership to protect this area from an unprecedented hellish threat.

Zykormikon didn't stay out of the fight for long; even as he evaded to attempt magical regeneration he felt War take hold of him...and send his much greater power into him. The dragon shrieked with added agony as War forced him to heal fast from afar. The divine Sons sensed this and it troubled them greatly; for War's power had become greater than last encountered. It shouldn't have been a surprise though; he'd always had nearly unlimited power. It just hadn't seemed that way. The wonder plane continued to hit where it could but it also had standing mental orders from WW to not overdo it; Trevor was aboard and WW didn't want to risk his safety after everything she'd done to save him. The American fighters aided where they could but some were shot out of the sky by air demons fast; especially by those with magical attacks as opposed to physical ones. The battle was early and it was already shaping up to be an epic one early on. And the demons had gained ground - both literal ground and symbolically via the air - in a solid tactical manner. WW could have expected nothing less from War. This was not to mention the fact that War could replenish his forces at will; the Sons could not as readily.

Hermes struck the ground demons as only the god of speed could do; he hammered into them with foot fist weapon and energy blasts. He decimated entire ground sections of them, but still they came. Poseidon's magical signature trident of incredible power short forth potent energy bursts into demons where he was positioned, also decimating them wherever they came close to the sea god. Poseidon was also the god of earthquakes; he sent powerful tremors through the bush where the demon enemy converged and ripped holes in the jungle earth to swallow entire demon groups whole. Other holes that appeared in the torn up earth sent up sparks of magical fire to burn other demon groups whole as well. Yet still the demon hordes came. And none of the deities of good sensed that War was tiring anytime soon. In a state of sustained war he would in fact never tire. Ironically the Olympians aiding WW appeared more powerful than her, for she did not give off energy blasts like they did or cause environmental havoc to aid them as her brother gods did; yet in fact she was infinitely more powerful than they were. Her powers were more defensive in nature, for her mission was ultimately one of love - but not in her sister Aphrodite's erotic sense (although WW could be very erotic when she wanted to be). WW's preferred love type was altruistic in nature; it was rooted in service to others before all else. This altruism quality alone is what had put her above everyone else in Zeus's eyes. He had created her to be the most compassionate being of all time; hence why she was second only to him in power and creational ranking - even over Hera and everyone else on Olympus. This rooting of her soul was what made her the literal perfect opposite to that of her brother War in all things. Thus in the multiversal spectrum Zeus was above everything else while WW was on one side of the spectrum and War at the opposite end; everyone/everything else was in between. This was how Zeus had made all things to be; and that was proving to be no less true in this unfolding fight.

The mortal jet fighters banked their planes around and rushed them back into the fray to aid their freedom fighter SOL allies. They unleashed more missile punishment along with using their guns and cannons to better aid where possible. The Glenn attack group had sent in its top aces to help out. It was indeed helping, but they could only do so much against a force that could not be truly defeated. This was why Diana loathed having mortals involved, but again, it was their world too. Further reinforcing this view was Diana and her Olympian brethren sensing the jihadist elements being taken over more readily by War's growing hold over them. The bigger the battle became the stronger War's hold over everyone - god and man alike - would solidify. That's why it grew more vital with each passing second for Diana and her Sonly allies to find a way to win this ASAP; both to lessen overall loss of life but also not to directly/indirectly feed the bottomless black hole of suffering that was War. In many ways though no matter what good did here evil would grow; that was the true terrifying power of War. Nothing in a War powered fight was ever what it appeared to be or would indeed be what anyone thought it was. And truly Diana was the only one that could see through all the BS to call this hell what it was. The jets hammered demons with another vicious round of missile/cannon fire; it thinned them out considerably; it helped to keep them away from the village proper where Lois and Adika remained its top defenders.

But the evil enemy was still gaining overall; the divine Sons could sense this with their power. Then it grew clearest yet - Hanawalt and Hippolyta both surged forward with their men. That was the main push for this fight. And even the Olympians would have difficulty combating them for War's power was what truly powered these top demon minions; and ever in an actual warzone War would always reign supreme in terms of power levels and default dominant positioning. But in another way this was all what WW had hoped for - her undead mother to come to her. If she failed to liberate her mother's soul from War's timeless enslavement the dead army would grow stronger and push out throughout this region and beyond. This would all be just the beginning.

Diana linked up with her fellow Olympians psychically and transmitted her tactical priorities to them; they understood and complied. It made perfect sense to them as well to go for demon Hippolyta first; thus they considered WW's tactical read of the situation solid. Their tactics changed to reflect this vital shift in priorities mid battle. Athena continued to battle the sky demons of War with American airpower assisting while Poseidon battled his way through the middle of the demon advance and Hermes took on the western flank in a more stationary sense; Diana remained on the eastern side. As the main battle continued the Olympians unleashed their power in a manner that had not been seen since the days of old; when real feats of heroism had later become timeless Hellenistic myths thought only to be that but were in fact anything but myth. Despite their general offensive power being greater than hers Diana nonetheless cut through the ever growing demon hordes with tireless warrior ruthlessness. Her divinity was not failing her and it never would so long as she embraced it fully. And for good to balance out evil here it would have to go down that way.

She sensed Hanawalt going down the middle to focus his fight on Poseidon; her demon mother angled for her. Again, this was what she hoped for. The demons did everything they could to strike her down but her strikes bracelet deflections/parries and slashing magical katana kept the horde at bay. Hippolyta was close now; very close. Still, WW didn't give her supernatural tactical/daughterly awareness of her mother away. When the demon Amazon was close however yet still out of striking range Diana mid fight with the demon hordes clashed her divinely made bracelets together and proximity obliterated that hellish force with another magical shockwave of pure devastation.

The shockwave of annihilation dissipated rapidly as Diana had intended it to do. The many other demons remained back, not wanting to join their just destroyed hellish brethren. Demon Hippolyta alone emerged from the remade bush line due to Diana's magical destruction (WW hated destroying biospheres but this was war); favoring the spear in death as she had in life. Diana hated seeing her mother's dead/enthralled form in this manner; ever hellish in appearance designed to mentally affect her. But Diana's divinity had taken over her humanity for even this portion of the emotionally charged fight. "You will join us soon enough dearest daughter..." her mother hissed with malice. "I'm here to liberate you from that bastard once and for all, mother; you'll see." Her mother cackled in reply. Then, a circle of demons emerged from the destroyed ground around them in smoke and fire. This too was meant to affect her; for they were dead yet very familiar Amazons; also enslaved to War as her mother remained. Amongst them was Antiope, her mother's sister and commanding general of the Amazon army. Until Diana had become WW Antiope had been considered the greatest Amazon warrior in their history; better than Hippolyta even. And as Hippolyta had favored the spear in life Antiope favored two short swords; which she used now as a demon. It broke Diana's heart to see her beloved aunt also appear in a hellish fashion; and this was the first time she had seen her since before her immortal demise. "You will join us niece...you will..." The dead Amazons, including her mother and aunt, encircled the would be heir to the Amazon throne; a throne now forsaken by Diana's assumption of her newfound SOL command.

Nothing else needed said. This was war; the eternal war. It was time to fight - and to win. Diana sensed them all and remained hyperaware of their various positions all around her. It wasn't unusual; she'd trained like this on Themyscira for countless such combat actions. Although this was hardly training the tactical principle was the same. Diana bent her knees and sank lower into her fighting stance; her katana was held before her in a low two handed grip. The demon Amazons lunged forward a few times from different directions; it was all a feint and all designed to make Diana weaken her guard; she didn't. As the greater battle raged on they continued doing this. They could be doing this to distract her from the greater fight at hand but Diana's greater battle awareness hadn't been diminished in the slightest; she still was fully aware of what was going on at all times.

Demon Antiope came at her first, short blades a blur of motion. It was superhuman now that they were all dead. Diana surged forward to meet her. Bracelets clashed with demon blades and knocked them away. Then Antiope's blades clashed together against Wonder Woman's samurai blade; WW surged up with her sword and batted the deadly short blades away. Then her mother and the other dead sisters from Paradise Island, now sunk below the waters like the ill fated Atlantis, moved in with demonic speed and intensity to attack earth's champion. Antiope and Hippolyta struck at their former demigod blood relation at the same time - and at super speed. But Diana was still faster yet; her sword again blocked both Antiope blades from doing any damage and knocked them away completely. She did this wielding her blade one handed, reinforced with super strength, and with potent peerless skill used her free hand to block a vicious spear strike to her head by her mother with her bracelet. With sustained speed and strength Diana did a jumping turning sidekick and struck Antiope as she was about to rush her again and knocked her away with superhuman force to crash into the nearby trees. Dead Amazon sisters were at her back even before she landed. She dodged/deflected multiple strikes with her bracelets; she spun on three of them when there was an instant of a break in their attacks and cut them down with stunning speed. Hippolyta lunged with her spear and did a series of masterful strike attempts that would have rivaled Achilles's mastery of the same weapon. But the daughter of the dead queen was able to meet her strikes and more with superior defensive speed/power. Antiope was still getting up to resume her attack from the demigod power strike that Diana had issued upon her; the mother of WW and her dead sisters continued to hammer away at the former princess without pause; yet the last Amazon stayed with each of them in a martial whirlwind that would have disposed of anyone else by now. Neither demon nor demigod tired or gave in to the other; yet the sole demigod serving as a combatant/commander on this field of battle remained determined to win - and to liberate her enslaved mother. Half the main objective for Diana was already right near her; she just had to make it work to her advantage.

Demon Antiope was back up and rushing into the fray again; Diana remained aware of this and anticipated accordingly. Antiope threw one blade at Diana's head while lunging in from a hole opened up by Diana cutting down another Amazon demon. Diana saw the blade closing in her mind's eye and she spun and cut the flying blade away at the last moment with her sword. Antiope filled the hole at that and slashed at Diana's waist but Diana flipped her sword around and batted the short straight blade away. Hippolyta swung the stick base portion of her spear for Diana's head but Diana took a glancing hit off her tiara only with it and stayed very much in the fight. As Diana rolled with that glancing hit to her tiara she spun away from her mother and around in the opposite direction as two dead Amazons charged in from a V formation in relation to her. They were poised to strike but Diana severed their heads with one super speed slash.

As they fell away Diana took a few lunging steps and did a one handed flip to push away from that hole that she'd created and give herself some added combat room. The dead sisters pursued her but she was already back on her feet and facing them as they charged in growling like feral hell hounds on steroids. Antiope was at the head of the hellish pack; her double short blades spinning and twirling as she tried to find an opening to strike Diana where possible. Despite her acrobatic maneuver to get away from the demons Diana did not remain on the defensive; she came back at them. Antiope and Diana were at each other first; aunt and niece renewed their martial onslaught against one another. Diana in all of it sensed War's power backing her, fueling her; enraging her to kill her once beloved niece and greatest pupil. Diana loved Antiope almost as much as she loved her mother; but she loved no one more than her father; despite his often controversial nature. She didn't agree with all of his creational choices, but he was Zeus; he could do whatever the hell he wanted to. And she was his daughter - ranked as his top child - and had made certain beyond doubt Olympus had been made fully aware of it; hence Hera's jealous rage. The dead sisters could have surrounded the former Amazon royals as they continued to go at it but they did so only reluctantly. They still sensed on some level that this was still something of a family matter. War didn't push them forward yet either. Yet Diana was under no false impressions here; War would move things forward when the time was right; and that could happen at any time, as war was deceit. Diana blocked both swords of her aunt's with a single masterful deflection. Being close enough to aunt at that instant with their blades locked up Diana sent a super head butt to her late aunt's head; this caused her to stagger back. That was all the sole living Amazon needed to finish that former general of her people; Diana brought her katana swiftly around with super speed and precision and cut her aunt's head from her neck; body and head fell in opposite directions. The remaining dead Amazons stood in a moment of reluctant silence at this raw display of divine power. Hippolyta kept her spear at the ready but neither she nor her demon kindred charged at her divine daughter. Diana angled her sword toward her mother. "I'm here to free you mother." The sounds of battle continued around them; beyond Diana could sense that her Olympian brethren had started to contain the demonic advance. The demons had to sense the tide that was now turning in the heart of the Cameroonian bush. But before Hippolyta or the demon sisters could do anything else to respond to Diana's perceived foolhardy statement (it was actually tactical in nature) Wonder Woman at super speed sheathed her sword pulled free her magical lasso ensnared her mother in it yanked her back to her with force super punched her in the face to knock her out and threw her over a shoulder; in a way very similar to what she had done to save Trevor. Her dead sisters were stunned for an instant longer before they surged forward. Again, it was the big mistake they would never learn from. And Diana didn't hesitate to do what she had to; she clashed her bracelets together with force; the ever reliable magical shockwave did the rest.

The wonder plane arrived above them moments later, ever reliable as usual. A ventral hole opened up and Diana took a single leap to end up right inside of it. The shape shifting all purpose vehicle had created another magical holding cell for Hippolyta for proper containment until Diana could literally exorcise her for good. Hera had no doubt rejoiced in Hippolyta's suffering and permanent removal from the living realm but Diana didn't care what that bitch thought about anyone or anything. And when the time was right, short of Zeus himself intervening, Diana would deal with Hera inasmuch as she would deal with War. Diana might have been the ultimate reluctant warrior but she was ultimately still a warrior no matter what.

She had her shield out now; and was preparing to jump back out into the fray...when the wonder plane reported that the enemy was pulling back. It had detected General Hanawalt's order to his demon forces. Diana gripped her shield more tightly despite this. She wanted to believe...

"Diana..." It was Trevor. Diana walked over quickly to his cell. "Steve?" He smiled at the sight of her; he was truly Steven Rockwell Trevor again. Diana smiled; warmly and broadly despite everything that was still happening. "You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. You are an angel, Diana; you really are." Diana exhaled. "Rest Steve; the battle is almost over here." He nodded. He was still spent from everything but his soul was his again. His exhaustion finally overtook him however and he was then out of it again.

Her joy at seeing him on the mend, in more ways than one, left her though as she moved to stand before her mother's cell. She hated seeing what Ares had done to her; that she wasn't yet free from her enthrallment to War (pending her exorcism that was). It was then that Diana saw her mother's indestructible bracelets of submission/victory that all Amazons had worn to remind themselves of their former enslaved state during antiquity - and to the evil (contrary to popular belief) slaver/rapist/demigod Hercules who'd orchestrated it too no less. Hippolyta's demonic enthrallment to War ironically "destroyed" the meaning behind those indestructible bracelets. War could have taken them off; but of course he wouldn't have. It was to ever slap Diana in the face. You will pay for this Ares; I swear it.

The wonder plane reported to her psychically on behalf of the Olympians that the demon horde continued to pull back - in the direction of Nigeria. The greater campaign here wasn't won yet, but it was a start. And Diana's tactical assessment had been right - saving her mother had been key to winning everything else here. Now she had to build on it and drive War away from here for good before more innocents were lost to the abyss that was War.

XXX

Diana had tasked Athena with solidifying the defense of area while she dealt with her mother's liberation. The Cameroonian military had finally showed up, along with other state security forces. President Hawabu couldn't delay doing anything else with a global spotlight now on his leadership. There would surely be criticism of his handling of events up to War's more direct involvement but the president was adequately insulated via his extensive corruptive measures to protect himself. There would surely be debate about US intervention into regional affairs but War's involvement changed everything; it always did. There had been calls to push forward into Nigeria to take on War's forces more directly there but Athena had stood against it; Diana agreed.

For Hippolyta's liberation Diana had chosen to do it aboard the wonder plane in the air with Trevor still aboard; both he and her mother remained confined; for Trevor that was mostly a formality now. Hippolyta was awake now and shrieking and snarling at Diana with demonic wrath; it knew its time was limited. It knew its end was near. Diana didn't know why but the same exact formula of words that she'd used for Trevor's liberation came to her. She didn't really care what they were so long as they did the job. Trevor watched on calmly from his cell while Diana prepared herself for the emotional act to follow; the demon queen struck at the magical force field that contained her while WW readied herself but the demon wasn't strong enough to break through the wonder plane's many magical defenses.

Diana brought up her wrists and crossed her bracelets together in front of her; she felt the cool metal of their indestructible nature touching each other with the focusing action; she then bowed her head and closed her eyes. She then went deep into her soul and summoned the true strength of divinity that was her nature. It took longer this time to generate the strength needed to do this exorcism/liberation than it had with Trevor. She knew why - Trevor had been permitted by Zeus to return to the mortal realm beforehand. Hippolyta could be liberated but not restored to life; that had all ended with Themyscira. Visceral emotion surged up into her throat as this realization intensified; it caused her to sob. A few tears rolled down her cheeks despite her total mental preparation that had shown nothing less than total Amazonian mental discipline to make it happen. Her possessed mother now laughed at sensing Diana's hesitation. "Aw, poor child; you cannot pacify the darkness within me, can you...?" She cackled some more. But Trevor countered quickly in his adjacent cell by saying, "You can do it Diana; you can do anything. You proved it with me already. You are Wonder Woman. I believe in you."

At Trevor's spoken support Diana felt renewed strength come from deep within her; her very name did mean heavenly/divine after all. The strength had always been there; it had just needed some added nudging to reach the surface to get this job done. She then uttered the key words with total belief behind them: "In the name of my almighty father Zeus, I hereby command this demonic abomination to leave this luminous being at once and for her rebirth to commence now."

As with Trevor's exorcism Hippolyta was bathed in a brilliant light. Her body tensed as a power greater than the darkness could ever be within her took hold of the darkness and fought to rip it out. The darkness within her perfectly sensed this and fought back; but it wouldn't matter. Hippolyta gave one final demonic shriek before vanishing completely in a burst of light. Then all was quiet and dark within the cell. Diana let out a deep shaky breath filled with heavy emotion as the action was completed. A silence lingered on; Trevor watched on but said nothing. Diana could feel her mother's soul; it had indeed been liberated. No words or thoughts were exchanged as this occurred. They didn't need to be. The liberation, conveyed as a general sentiment across time/space, said it all.

She conveyed mentally for the force field to be dropped around Trevor's cell. The wonder plane did so readily upon her command. Trevor slowly emerged from the cell. Neither the Amazon nor the American operative made eye contact in those initial moments. Her cheeks were still lightly wet from the tears that had traveled down them during the exorcism event but nothing new had done so. Diana's eyes were still focused on the deck of the wonder plane as Trevor slowly moved over in her direction. When at her side he reached out and embraced her; it took her a long moment before she did the same in return.

XXX

General Hanawalt still had great difficulty believing that his lord and master had given the order to pull back into Nigeria. General Ogas of the Cameroonian army along the border, a mortal agent of War, would be left behind to his own devices for now. Hanawalt didn't care for the general by any stretch of the imagination, but even the demon head of War's army could still see Ogas's continued tactical value. But War wasn't like any other commander; he was always unpredictable; and it was always about sadism even over conquest for the war god.

Then yet an even more stunning order came through to the Nazi general from War - all demons were to pull out of the continent entirely. War would indirectly aid the jihadists here still as only he could do but he had other plans elsewhere. The Nazi demon didn't understand it but then again he didn't need to.

For War the objective was now a simple yet effective one - affect the homeland USA more with his sadistic whims. That was all.


	17. Chapter 17

Republic of Cameroon

"Please accept this on behalf of we of Olympus for your valorous efforts," said Apollo to WW, who'd appeared after the battle had been won - and far sooner and with fewer casualties than anticipated. Antiope and the rest of WW's dead Amazon sisters remained enslaved to War's will but there liberation would come in due time. As Diana took the divinely made gift, she did so only with great reluctance. Apollo could see the demigod's hesitation plain, as could their Olympian kindred, but then again so could their mortal allies. The gift in question was none other than the Bow of Apollo - the ultimate bow made by the god of archery himself. This collapsible Apollonian instrument was capable of firing infinite physical/energy arrows. Diana sure didn't mind having such a fine weapon for her growing arsenal of such, but her mind was running off again with everything that had transpired. "Do not doubt what you have done this day, sister Diana. You have done well and saved so many; both here and beyond. Zeus himself gives you his full support." Diana gave a small polite smile. "Thank you my lord Apollo." Holding the bow by the grip in her hand it magically collapsed to that of a simple handle that she could easily carry on her. Apollo gave a small bow to her and then walked over to his other Olympian brethren. "Our work is done here for now brothers. This is a mortal affair. Let us return to Olympus." He then turned back to Diana. "But rest assured that those of us who are loyal to the will of Zeus are also loyal to sister Diana, and her Sons and Daughters of Liberty. We will answer their call of duty whenever possible." That was all Diana could hope for. Then, the gods took to the air and flew off at super speed. Diana was left alone with her mortal allies.

Lois Trevor and Adika remained close by; General Lane spoke with his daughter before walking over with them at his sides to join Diana. "Wonder Woman - you and your men did a hell of a job here." "Thank you general. I'm sorry for your battle losses." "Don't be; they were few and needed compared to the threats we faced." Diana exhaled before saying what needed to be said next. "This is just the beginning of this general. Ares is on a bigger war kick than usual; I haven't seen activity like this from him since the world wars." Lane gave a small nod to that. America had long ago learned to trust the words of WW; she was usually right. "What do you suggest?" "We should keep a presence here, but I feel that my duties as Wonder Woman will require me to return to America." Lane's brow furrowed. "Is there a credible threat to the homeland?" "Well, the border situation certainly qualifies." Lane could only give a small nod to that. "The military can't typically do anything there though..." This was where WW gave a small smile. "I'm not military." Lane shared in that with her. "Indeed you aren't Wonder Woman." He saluted her, to which she returned; she was one of the few non military personnel that could do that given her long proven history of defending freedom. "Thank you again for your efforts and continued good luck." Lane went off with the group of US marines he'd brought with him from the Glenn to help secure this place further. The Cameroonian forces that had arrived focused on securing the village area but had avoided contact with the Sons and American military leadership.

Her three top mortal companions joined her. "That went better than I thought it would," admitted Lois. Diana gave a small nod, figuring Lois knew her father better than anyone present. Adika said, "Are you leaving Diana?" "More than likely. I could return, and sooner rather than later, depending on how things go. Ares must be my top focus in all things. I'm the only one that can keep it that way." None could disagree. Trevor said, "I'm probably going to stay here in country to wrap things up more before going anywhere else." Diana nodded. "I understand." "Thank you again - for everything." They shared a smile. "Sure thing. I might see you stateside before you know it." Trevor nodded and walked off to join Lane. It was now between Adika and Diana. They hugged long and tight. Adika sobbed in the last Amazon's embrace. She was sorrowful as he was but didn't cry. Lois simply stood there and watched them; if she was tempted to turn this into a story...she didn't. Diana had noted that; and it had made her respect for the famous reporter go up big time. Diana said into Adika's ear while they hugged, "This isn't the end my friend, but rather the beginning." She didn't want to give him any sense of false hope, but she didn't want him to despair any more than he'd surely already had. He'd been robbed of so much already. As the Goddess of Truth she would only try to be just that to him. They finally parted shared a long look that conveyed more than what words could say in so short a time. They felt as though they'd known each other for far longer than they had. Given what they'd already been through in so short a time that wasn't too far from the truth. Diana considered him courageous, a leader, and didn't think their association was over by any means. She sensed that Zeus intended for them to work together again - and despite her immediate likelihood of leaving the region she felt as though she would return her again - and likely due to War.

Adika walked off to assist his fellow villagers; this left Lois with WW. "Are you going to stay?" WW asked. Lois folded her arms over her chest and looked on in her father's direction before answering the Amazon's question. "Yeah. My father could use my help - and there's still a lot to report about here." "Will your father let you report on things the way they need to be?" Lois raised an eyebrow at WW's question. "I will do my journo duty no matter what he thinks." Diana actually let a small grin appear at that. She still wasn't a fan of the mainstream media, but she still believed in a free press, and would ever defend that right as WW. "I'd expect nothing less from the ever intrepid Lois Lane." That too surprised Lois a bit; they slowly shook hands. Lois realized this was as good as she'd ever get at this point from the superhero. "Thanks Wonder Woman; that means a lot." "It was your idea to push forward the SOL's recreation. That historically will always reside with you; and I'll make sure the record reflects that."

With everything then in order Diana mentally summoned the wonder plane boarded and shot off for London; and home. There was a lot to discuss with Jenny; Diana didn't really know where to begin. She needed the downtime to process; and there was a hell of a lot of that to do. She would utilize every moment of that precious time that she could before fighting the next battle against evil.

XXX

Lex Corp Tower; City of Metropolis

Lex Luthor still felt War's grip on his soul. He still recalled the burning alive sensations that had gripped his spirit and never let go. That felt no less true now, and it had been hours since the magical display of raw power of the devil himself had made its point known. Luthor touched his chest with a hand while trying to get back to his lab work. It was both a pain but not. Luthor, one of the world's greatest minds and not usually inarticulate, could not readily describe what War had done to him; only that the encounter had already left a scar of some kind; a scar of the soul. It was like War's way of saying that he owned him now.

"That was why he did it," a woman's voice said suddenly from behind him. Luthor pulled out his sidearm from his shoulder holster spun around and pointed it at the speaker. None should have been able to enter his tower so readily; it was one of the most secure buildings in the world. She was not recognizable to him in any way. She gave a small smile as he didn't lower the weapon. "Go ahead; fire it if it makes you feel better." Luthor frowned. "Who are you?" "I am Enyo." It didn't take long for Luthor to put it together. He lowered the weapon. "The Greek goddess of war." She nodded and took a few steps closer to him. "That's correct, Alexander Luthor. I am the Lord Ares's lieutenant here in the Americas. I've been activated to deal with threats here to his rule." Luthor snorted. "Your lord gave up on Africa rather easily don't you think?" Enyo wasn't bothered in the slightest by Luthor's mortal defiance; a defiance that in the cosmic scheme of things meant nothing at all. "You don't understand how 'our' master does things, but you will." Luthor was tempted to say something sarcastic to that but did not. Enyo smiled at that. "A wise move Mister Luthor." He secured his gun. "What now?" "We work to create a situation here in the Americas that will bring the world and Wonder Woman to her knees...in addition to making you Potus. How does that sound?"

It didn't take long for Luthor to give an answer to that.

XXX

Diana Prince apartment; London, UK

Jenny King opened the door to their apartment to see her beloved standing in the doorway; the one and only Wonder Woman. The greatest hero the world would ever know - was her lover. How many could say that? "Hi," muttered Jenny softly, a small smile going with it. "Hi," said Diana Prince back, garbed as a fashionable civilian again. Diana didn't enter right away however. Neither could explain the awkward energy that was there but it kept them in place. "You can come in you know? It's your bloody flat, love." Jenny had that blunt British way about her that ever warmed the Amazon's heart in a way that told her that she could just be a woman here, and not a warrior. Diana was nonetheless grateful for the little moments like these. They gave her a break from the stresses of what she did; even more now that her truest nemesis was back in the picture. Diana sighed and entered. She walked past Jenny; the latter closed the door. Diana turned to face her. They said nothing more before entering into a long embrace. Both were tempted to talk about what had happened overseas but that could wait. They shared a long yet gentle kiss. Jenny then started to unbutton Diana's blouse for what they hoped would be a sure evening of romance...when a knock sounded at their door.

They shared a frown; Jenny moved off to the side to retrieve a handgun while Diana rebuttoned her blouse before answering the door. She magically summoned her bracelets from the wonder plane's storage area to appear and cover her wrists in case they would be needed. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. It was a beautiful young woman; a twenty something like they were. Jenny mouthed who was it; Diana could only shake her head. Bracelets concealed by her blouse sleeves Diana felt more than confident about taking this woman on if she was an agent of War; yet Diana sensed nothing of that sort from her; but that meant nothing. Exhaling to ready herself, Diana then opened the door. "Yes?" The woman was poised; she seemed like she operated in business or was some manner of authority figure; that was Diana's initial read of her. "Are you Diana Prince?" "Yes." "I must speak with you; I am Talia al Ghul."


	18. Chapter 18

Diana Prince apartment; London

Diana continued to stand there in the doorway; not blankly but not engaging either. Attentively would have been the better term from the Amazonian's end of it. Talia's brow furrowed. "Surely you've heard of my organization...Wonder Woman." Jenny stood on the other side of the door with her handgun pointed up, and very much ready for use. Jenny tensed at this mystery woman stating Diana's superhero alias that had been given to her during WWII. It had originally started as her codename while serving the Allies but in short order the Themyscira warrior princess had become the very hope of the Allies to defeat the Axis enemy. Diana then stepped back and let Talia enter; the latter didn't hesitate to do so. As Diana closed the door Talia reached for Diana's blouse sleeve...but was stopped short of doing so by Jenny very audibly pulling back the hammer to her gun and pointing it at Talia. "Try it love...and you'll have more problems than you know what to bloody do with." Talia gave Jenny only the briefest of looks before daring to pull Diana's sleeve up further...and to reveal her hidden Amazon bracelets. Talia gave a small scoff. "Now that's what I'm talking about." She then took a few steps back. Diana folded her arms across her chest. "You're with the League of Assassins." Jenny frowned and moved her head back in surprise at that. "League of bloody assassins? What the hell is that?" Talia never took her gaze from Diana, despite Jenny still having her gun on her. "We must speak on these matters alone." "I'm not going anywhere love. Wherever she goes, I go." Talia raised a brow. "Is that so?" "She's a daughter of liberty now," clarified Diana. "You're likely aware of these developments now too, right?" Talia sighed turned away to the side and took a few steps away from them; Jenny's gun never left Talia. "I am; yet I doubt how effective such a group can be." "It's worked well so far." Talia couldn't really argue on those matters; nor had she come here to do that. Diana could obviously connect those dots well enough. "Jenny, lower your gun." Jenny didn't like that at all but she had volunteered to join the sons; that meant not only being Diana's lover but also following her orders as any good soldier would. Jenny did so. Talia faced them at this. "I did come alone." Diana seemed dubious of that. Talia read this clearly in her body language. "What good would any of us have done against you of all people?" Jenny shrugged at Diana. "She does have a good point there." Diana wanted to get down to business. "Did your father send you here?" "Indeed he did. He wishes to make an alliance with you." Diana found that interesting indeed. She'd never met any of the tier one personalities of the league until now. Of course they'd been around for many centuries; she remembered hearing whispers about such a secret society/assassin group even two three hundred years ago. "Why?" "Because you're Wonder Woman. What other reason is needed?" "As I've indicated - I already have a group; and it's growing fast." "Indeed. There's no reason why we can't ally against common enemies." "No disrespect but you are no match for Ares." "We do not claim to be. Yet we recognize that he has many agents that we are very much capable of dealing with; and we still have resources that even you typically do not have." Talia was making good points. It couldn't hurt to at least hear out Ra's al Ghul - the Head of the Demon. Diana only knew of him by name. It should also have come as no surprise that they had pieced together her secret identity. They had spies everywhere. They were the best at this. Normally Diana wouldn't have been for their renowned draconian solutions to imposing justice on the world but she was still a warrior first before anything else where WW was concerned.

"Very well Miss al Ghul; I'll agree to meet with your father; but I'm not making any promises." Talia smiled. "I could ask no less of you, goddess of truth." Talia then bowed to Diana in perhaps an unexpected gesture of respect. Seeing the doubt in Jenny's eyes Talia added, "I shall wait for you downstairs; my car will be there. I will also make sure a path is cleared for you." "Thank you." With that Talia took her leave. The instant the door shut Jenny said, "Are you seriously considering this?" "To hear them out? Yes." Jenny sighed and secured her weapon. "Well, then, I'll just wait for you here." Diana scoffed walked up to her lover and place a gentle hand on her cheek. "Rubbish, as you Tommies say." Jenny's brows shot up. "You really want me to go with you like some bloody sidekick?" Diana shrugged. "Your choice. You have free will and you are a daughter. You decide." "Sign me up. But...what if Miss Stuck Up there has a problem with it?" "And you think that will make a difference where I'm concerned?" Diana raised a questioning brow to go with it. But before Jenny could answer Diana spun around in a blur just like the campy 70s show made in her honor and she was garbed as Wonder Woman before the words could even come to Jenny's mouth. Jenny laughed. "It's all in how you spin it right?" "Indeed it is Miss King." Diana offered Jenny her arm. "Shall we?" "What about my piece?" "Keep it with you." Jenny noticed that Diana was only carrying her lasso as she usually did on more routine patrols; not unknowns like this. "You're packing light highness." "This isn't an offensive operation. Besides, my invisible plane will always be nearby." They departed without delay.

XXX

League of Assassins lair; London

To neither woman's surprise the Head of the Demon was not far away from them. Of course he was located in the city's old underground section. That definitely fit his profile Diana thought. She also couldn't help but think there were those fabled Lazarus Pits as well. There were ninja like assassins everywhere throughout this old sanitation area that had been long abandoned and cut off from modern use. They stood at attention and were armed with both ancient and modern weaponry; although like Diana they preferred ancient weaponry. Everything so far matched what she had heard about them over the centuries. Jenny was in a state of both surprise and amusement at the sight of them, but this was nothing to be laughed at. The league was considered one of the most dangerous organizations ever created. Talia had only given mild protest at Jenny's accompanying them. This proved to Diana how sincere the league was at really wanting WW's involvement in their operations. In other circumstances Diana would never have considered doing such a thing but she was also a tactical realist and had to keep every option on the table until it could no longer be considered.

They finally arrived in a main reception chamber. There stood Ra's al Ghul, a most imposing figure. Nothing like Ares Hades or some other godly beings that Diana had dealt with and battled, but Ra's was definitely an imposing personality to say the least. What surprised her more however was the presence of an attractive black woman standing beside the demon's head; she was not league in the traditional sense; she wore business formal attire, as though she were more of a businesswoman than an assassin. Talia led the group and stopped them before her father. His daughter bowed to the waist to him in both great reverence and respect. "Father, may I present the legendary Wonder Woman - the former princess of the late Amazon island." Diana stopped by Ra's side and bowed her head in respect. She wasn't going to indulge his ego too much but showing proper respect in his "home" never hurt. "Who is this other woman?" the unknown woman beside Ra's demanded more than asked. "She is her lover," answered Talia without delay. The woman scoffed. "We only asked for Wonder Woman, not her-" Ra's held up a hand to quiet her. This woman was already starting to annoy the hell out of Diana. She wanted to know who she was and what she was about. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something familiar about her... "Patience Ms. Waller," said Ra's. "All shall be known in due course." Of course...Amanda Blake Waller. She was a veteran American black ops expert that doubled as a high ranking security official. Was she an agent of the league too? It wasn't a far cry to say so. It was a marriage made in...well, not heaven anyway. They were both ruthless and did whatever it took to win. In some ways they were Diana's kind of people; the warrior part of her anyway. Surely that was what they had seen in her and why they had reached out to her. If in fact something was solidified between them WW would easily become the league's most powerful member. "All that Wonder Woman calls friend we shall as well; this is my will," said Ra's. That ended the debate right then/there. Waller dropped any other manner of protest and walked over to WW. "I've always wanted to meet you Wonder Woman." Waller revealed a different side to her then; a more human side. Diana liked seeing that. She shook Waller's hand. "Call me Diana." Waller seemed reluctant to do that. "I'll try, but it might be difficult. Honestly - you inspired me from girlhood on to serve my country and by extension the world." Diana had heard that from many, men and women alike; but especially the latter. Her role as Wonder Woman had proven pivotal for women's rights throughout the 20th century. Talia added, "I too must confess that you inspired me as well Wonder Woman." Diana hadn't thought she'd inspired these women warriors to serve in the dark manner that they did; but she too had been very dark over the millennia. She had no idea how many she'd killed; only her father could know such a staggering number. She wasn't proud of taking life but as a warrior did what was necessary. Interestingly enough she still had to decide on some level if she still wanted to serve as WW for the foreseeable future. There had literally been no time to think on such things, to discuss her normal life with Jenny. But it could only now seem that with everything that had transpired and continued to do so that she would have to stay WW no matter what. Her father's meeting with her had also seemed to indicate as such.

"What do you want of me?" Diana had directed her question at Ra's. "An alliance," was the demon head's ready answer. She had sensed this coming; it made sense on many levels. They both fought for justice and believed in the warrior way of doing it, but they were more akin to assassins than she was; although assassination wasn't beyond her. Her noble Amazonian honor had long ago been tempered by serving in man's world for so long. Whenever she'd returned home to Themyscira she'd seen how much her sisters had remained the same; and how much she had changed. This had proven itself most true after the world wars, especially the second, where she'd forever become known as The Wonder Woman. FDR had honored her directly for her historic services not long before his death. It had made world headlines. She had wanted to do so much more during those times, and literally could have, but had chosen not to. Noninterference still played a big role in everything she had done and still did. Humanity still had to evolve at its own pace. That still applied even now during this often chaotic era of humanity. "You simply put are the most powerful being humanity has ever encountered," Ra's admitted. "In essence you are the daughter of God. Surely we would not want such a person as our enemy." Diana realized how much it must have taken for Ra's to admit this, let alone seek some manner of alliance with her. He was a man of both power and results; and he was good at getting them. But there was still another vital piece to this puzzle that Diana had never pieced together where the league was concerned - Ares' influence upon them. A clear linkage had never been established but that didn't mean that there wasn't one; it didn't mean that Ares couldn't still thrive off it somehow. In all fact until she knew that Ares was not somehow involved in this she had to be careful. That didn't mean she couldn't/wouldn't form an alliance with the league as WW but it did mean the utmost caution had to be employed.

The silence lingered between the gathered. It seemed as though they wanted Diana to assert her leadership in some manner being she was the most powerful of all beings after her almighty father. If she didn't capitalize on this somehow it could end up working against any good that could come out of this; and it was her job as WW to find that good wherever possible. She didn't like moving this forward without knowing if her nemesis was involved or not but she had to try. She did need clarification on matters though; she could use that to help establish a greater manner of honesty here. "I do have one question." "Please ask," said Ra's. Diana exhaled before posing it to the underground body assembled. "Is the League of Assassins in any way affiliated with Ares?" Most of the planet by now knew about the timeless struggle of Diana and Ares; it was the truth of all myths legends and religions. But even then it was a both/and conflict and not an either/or one; this was where eastern philosophies had it right even over western ones about the nature of that grandest of struggles even though it was most notably Hellenistic in origin. Their struggle was where eastern and western thought unified.

"We are not linked to the god of war in any way," Ra's answered readily. "Does that satisfy you?" Diana took a few steps forward, nodding a little while doing so, while getting closer to the demon's head. His personal guard took a few steps forward toward her, even though engaging her would have been futile. Diana stopped her advance, and paid the guard little mind. "What about the past?" She had only intended the one question, but now her gut pressed her to ask beyond that. "I have headed the league for over five hundred years; in all of that time I have never dealt with the war god, your nemesis, in any way," said Ra's. "War is everyone's enemy," said Diana. For some reason she still felt as though things were going to intensify at this encounter even though it was supposed to be a nonviolent one. They still seemed to be at a sense of impasse. It had to be resolved before anything between them could proceed any further.

And there was one way above all others that she was in a unique role that could help make that happen. She pulled her coiled lasso off her belt and held it up to them all with both hands. The action had caused the guards to stand between her and Ra's; they pulled their swords out. The outer guard drew their bows and set arrows to their strings. Some of their arrows were deliberately aimed at Jenny, knowing that she was Diana's lover; but Diana would not be threatened in any way, even where Jenny was concerned. She did worry about her, but her first duty as WW was to the greater good; it had to be. "I am known in history as the goddess of truth; and this lasso is why. You know what it does." Talia said, "My father speaks the truth Wonder Woman." "Then the lasso will prove that beyond all doubt." "This is my father's honor we are talking about - and in front of his men," countered Talia. "You have no right to attack his integrity here." "I'm not attacking it, but Ares is the most cunning enemy that ever existed or ever will exist. You don't know Ares like I do. None of you can." Talia faced her father. "Father, this is absurd. I realize her power..." Ra's held up a hand to quiet her. "Do so Wonder Woman." At his words his men lowered their weapons. Diana continued forward towards the demon head without pause, although she didn't do in a rush so not to provoke the guards and endanger anyone further. She hadn't wanted things to get as tense as they had but some risk had been needed. She reached his side, slowly wrapped the lasso around him and repeated her questions. He didn't resist; his then proven truthful answers came readily without pain or struggle; they matched what he'd just said without the lasso's intervention. She removed the lasso from him and secured it. "Are you happy now?" Talia said. It didn't prove that Ares hadn't still somehow influenced the league in the shadows but it had proven that Ra's hadn't worked with Ares in any way by his direct knowledge/consent. That was good enough for Diana to agree to their proposed alliance; at least in theory.

"How would this alliance go forward?" said WW. "We seek your power and wisdom to enforce justice on a level not before seen," said Ra's. "The world, like never before, is at a crossroads in history. We must have the will to act where no others do or will. Leaders, governments - civil servants and institutions - no longer serve the will of the people. Harmony must be restored by force; as is periodically required." Diana listened and processed the info with immortal patience. "You restarted and took the historical sons of liberty in a new direction," continued Ra's. "Surely your sons are not that dissimilar from what my league does." They did have similar goals, and Diana couldn't disagree that some extreme methods needed to be pursued to make the world a better place. She didn't see the need for their two groups joining together; they should be necessity driven allies only. "What about leadership?" "We are open to you leading the effort to making true justice happen." Diana could read between the lines well enough; she did have Athenian wisdom after all. But even then she was carrying a burden as the sons' commander that not even Pallas had to carry. Diana folded her arms across her chest. "Very well; I agree - but this alliance must ultimately follow my orders or it dissolves immediately." She could see Talia and Waller straighten at that; she'd anticipated such a response despite whatever respect they might have had for her. This was still about power however, and its pursuit would always be a competitive one. "Agreed," said Ra's, which settled it. Diana gave a small nod to that. That was something to say the least. With that vital piece being decided Waller took the lead on it from the nation's end of it. "You know well the border situation I'm sure Wonder Woman." "I do. And whether Ares is behind it or not it needs addressed." "Then you'll help us with it?" "Yes; and whatever way needed to deal with it." Diana had been concerned about the border situation since being in Cameroon and from before. And it was obvious that existing national measures being employed were not enough. She'd wanted to do more to address it but the feds had insisted that she operate in Africa for the time being. Now things were appearing different to her; they required a different approach; an approach that only WW could produce effectively. And unless Ares activity pulled her away from the border that was where her next focus would be. "Good," said Waller. "I look forward to working with you Wonder Woman; this should prove to be an honor." Diana hoped she was right.

"It is settled then," said Ra's. "Let Wonder Woman and my daughter take things forward from here." Diana still wondered if there was a catch to this but she had used the golden perfect on Ra's, and with his consent. The lasso could do no wrong; only Diana could fail by not asking the right questions. As Ra's departed so did his personal guard; only WW Jenny Talia and Waller remained behind; only the regular guard remained at their positions. Talia then said, "I can escort you out..." Diana held up a hand. "What is it?" Diana had already been instinctively tossing around this idea since meeting all of these bigger players in this most secretive of environments. "Diana?" said Jenny; she stopped at Diana's side and placed supportive hands on WW's arm. Diana sighed as Waller and Talia surrounded her. "Is something wrong Wonder Woman?" said Talia. "No; not wrong; but it could prove to be just as important." Diana removed her coiled lasso and held it in her hands. Talia gave a disgusted look. "Not this again-" "No; it is not that." "Then what is it? You've never struck me from your reputation as not being someone who doesn't speak your mind." Talia was right there. Diana had no doubts about this whatsoever, but it wasn't typical either. "There is a way that can deepen our bond with each other to make certain our alliance holds true." Waller frowned. "What do you mean?" Diana could feel all of their puzzlement; even Jenny's. Diana bowed her head closed her eyes and sighed. "All four of us should have an intimate encounter." That definitely had everyone's attention. Jenny was the first to speak. "You bloody mean-?" "Yes; I bloody mean that." Diana looked up and over at her lover as she said that. Talia was only mildly shocked, to call it that, while Waller seemed more dumbfounded, and Diana didn't think that happened with Waller often. Still, through the all knowing Zeus, Diana had been gifted with all of the gods' greatest attributes - including Aphrodite. And ever linked with the Olympians better than anyone else in the mortal world Diana could lead in those efforts better than anyone else; short of the Greek gods themselves that was.

As the fuller realization dawned upon the four of them as a whole the lasso began to glow brightly in Diana's hands. "What's it doing?" Waller demanded pointing at it. "The lasso is many things and can do many things. Compelling the truth from any contacted being is but one of its many possible functions. It can also help facilitate bonds between beings; such as ourselves." Jenny raised a curious brow. "Are you talking about some kind of bloody bondage thing between us all, is that it love?" Diana smiled at Jenny's sarcasm. "While it can be used to help facilitate and nurture such encounters, I do not intend for that to be the purpose here. I figured that we could all bond through the lasso's supernatural means and this would create a deeper link to bring us together in a benign encounter." Waller remained understandably unconvinced due to her often suspicious and ruthless nature. "And why is this necessary Wonder Woman?" "Because once we bond and share intimacy on a much deeper level trust won't be as hard to achieve between us, and frankly won't be necessary. We'll 'know' beyond doubt that we can trust each other." Jenny smiled this time. "I get what you're saying, Di. I'm all for it. I am a son now by the way. I do what the mission requires to complete it." "Indeed you are." Diana watched Talia and Waller exchange looks. Talia then said, "I don't care for any manner of social taboos." Waller then said, "I've been an operative for a long time. I've done it all at one time or another." "Good," Diana said with a satisfied grin and nod. "Then it shouldn't be a problem for any of us." She looked over at Talia. "Is there a discreet place that we can take this here?" Talia nodded and for the first time allowed a small grin of anticipation to show on her otherwise controlled exterior. "There is. Follow me."

The gathering chamber wasn't far away. It would be here that Diana would have them all touch the lasso together to form that bond that would lead to the intimate encounter that would go far beyond this moment and into the future. For Diana's mission as WW and SOL commander that could have equally far reaching ramifications; and beneficial ones at that. She also realized how privacy violating this entire affair could be, and how such sharing could unnaturally dissolve those normal barriers. She respected such barriers, for herself as well, but sometimes one had to take risks that would take one beyond that in order to get the job done. That's what being WW was all about after all - making a difference.

XXX

Wonder Woman:

League of Assassins lair; London

The whole thing was crazy in some ways; I wasn't going to lie about that. Orgies and other large sexual gatherings of men and women for myself were not new by any means. I was my father's daughter (which was saying something in/of itself), and I was blessed by the gods in all ways possible; including that of sister Aphrodite. For the west, particularly the US, such activities had long been condemned or looked down upon; this was largely due to America's puritanical origins and its residual presence that still coursed throughout American society. For myself and my Amazon sisters, along with our Greek and similar counterparts, such puritanism was nowhere to be found. Such activities, still governed by ethics and philosophies of their own kind, were indeed what I had told Steve Trevor earlier - that they were indeed nothing short of transcendental experiences.

I aimed for nothing less with this encounter; although even I had to admit this encounter would not be focused as much on pleasure as I would have preferred. There could still be a pleasure element, and there surely would, but it was also driven by necessity. It might seem strange to those that did not understand the ways of the gods but it wasn't that dissimilar from what mortal earth nations did with operatives, especially ones trained and focused on seduction to acquire information and/or to dispense misinformation. All were tools used by a nation's operatives to protect those nations and their ways of life from enemy attacks and the like.

For the record Jenny seemed more ready for it than the others, despite their indifference to actually engaging in such an experience again. I think she realized that on some level we would still be linked as we always had. We should share that intimacy with others, but I had used the lasso with her before and early on in our relationship; this had laid the foundations for our bond in ways that mere mortals could not fully appreciate or comprehend. Thus from the lasso's insertion into the activity this would not be a new experience for her.

When this strange and unexpected quartet was assembled I uncoiled the lasso and spread it out between us. It continued to grow longer to their surprise, even Jenny's. The lasso being magical in nature could extend to infinite lengths. It glowed brightly now whereas it had only done so lightly before in the previous chamber. Few realized that it had a will of its own, although it never spoke like one would think. It told me all the time what it wanted and willed, just not in words. It was more in colors, thoughts and sensations. It could also do so readily in urges or impulses. I held my end followed by Jenny then Talia and lastly Waller. It glowed its brightest yet when all four of us held it; it was just long enough to permit just that. Our eyes closed nearly together and the psychic link was perfected at that moment. We were all taken hold by the lasso's great power; forged by Hephaestus himself; the greatest of all builders and engineers anywhere. Flashes of images and thoughts raced throughout my mind at the speed of thought. I'd been through this countless times in my five thousand years as WW. We all gasped and panted as the intensity of the experience took on a life of its own, just as the lasso itself possessed. They now experienced with growing clarity this lasso that I always carried was not merely some magic rope that did just this or that. It compelled the truth in many ways, not just through interrogations. It had also been revealed to me over the millennia of my service to creation that the lasso could do much more than that; that I'd only unlocked a fraction of what the lasso could in fact do. For now this raw display of its inherent power would be more than enough.

The images continued to race by and build up, then suddenly deconstruct again. This initial euphoria from linking to the lasso's power tended to wane with each passing moment in a situation like this. I also expected it to last because there were in fact four of us linked to it; five if you considered the lasso itself. The others shook and trembled as they held on to the lasso; at this point they wouldn't be able to let go unless the link was severed in some deliberate manner. The lasso was warm to the touch but not burning as it could be; but even that burning was not physical in nature. This warmth that it generated felt welcoming, nurturing. It was familiar to me, and to Jenny to a greater extent; yet for Talia and Waller it would likely remain an intimidating experience in those key moments.

Things eventually leveled off, as they had before in the past. We could then see into each other's minds hearts and memories. It was a potent experience to be sure; and not one they would soon forget. Jenny was very much an open book, being the simple civilian artist that she was. Talia and Waller were both similar in the sense that they were both women of many and great secrets. They did keep much of what they knew secret from me and Jenny, along with each other. I found this somewhat amusing but was hardly a new phenomenon for an old soul such as myself. And for myself...they got to receive five thousand years of fun times. Well, not all of it was anyway, but there were definitely ups to go with the downs as there was with anything spanning as long as that. There was likely some overload to be sure, but the lasso had a sound way of keeping things harmonized despite the stress; but all of these memories thoughts and feelings that defined us and our natures were complex things of their own; almost entities in their own right.

It was done. We opened our eyes and processed on a very basic level what had been shared on a primordial level. It was still deep, and we were at a good place to take things to that next level that I had suggested. I recollected the lasso and then set it aside. They all had their eyes on me as they had a good idea how this was going to go from here on out. It only made sense that I would lead it; it was my idea after all. I removed my first bracelet, followed by the second. I next removed my tiara. I then pulled off my boots. Jenny's eyes were glued to me but I expected that; it was different though to gauge how it would come from Talia and Waller. I kept going; I was naked soon thereafter. Jenny need no more encouragement to render herself like me not long thereafter that. My lover and I entered a lover's embrace and pushed our bare bodies tightly together. Our lips touched; our kiss - the unmistakable kiss of well acquainted, passionate lovers - deepened swiftly; a quiet intensity grew up beneath it. Our hands and fingers traced over every familiar bodily curve. Waller and Talia watched us; the desire was rising in them however; the lasso had helped to plant those seeds.

They started to undress but slowed. The lasso bonding had brought them, brought us this far; Jenny, confidence surging, broke our motivating intimacy to make it more direct. I didn't know why but I felt more drawn to Talia than to Waller. I took the initiative to take Talia into my arms and kiss her. I'd done many things in my travels and service to creation, but Talia had been one of the stranger lovers I'd taken into my arms. Not the first, and it was safe say not the last. Still, she seemed to return my conveyances with rivaling responses of her own. I assisted her to help remove her clothing as Jenny did with Waller. Despite Ares being full scale into doing his crap again there would always be the need for downtime. This occasion would prove little different. If in fact the crap hit the fan we'd be ready for it as always. And now I had the Sons to go with it.

Our intimate actions blurred. Soon all four of us had literally nothing between us. I remained with Talia; Jenny with Waller. Soon enough we all ended up together. No desire was inhibited; all areas were given the proper attention they were due. It was definitely an experience that would have had Aphrodite envious. I didn't mind that one bit.

XXX

Arizona/Mexico border

0130 hours local

I stood behind the door gunner aboard the chopper (part of a chopper group) that was part of a much larger taskforce sent by Waller to deal with the ongoing border crisis. POTUS wasn't super willing to eat the bullet for this one if it backfired politically. Waller had told me this during our priority military flight from London to the border. I again could have taken the wonder plane but Waller had insisted that I visibly accompany them so that friend/foe alike would know that WW was coming. It made perfect sense; the cartels and other evildoers that were allied in this endeavor had spies everywhere. Word would surely get around that earth's "superhero" would soon be arriving to even things out. Waller had added that this fell under her extensive black ops authority. Despite our foursome I would never fully trust her nor perceive all of her secrets, but that intimate act between us had done the job it had needed to do; it created a pathway to help get things done. Now would be little different. Our mandate along the border here was clear - do whatever it took to protect the homeland. If we had to kill "migrants" and "civilians" than we would. But it was no secret that these mortal enemies often weaponized their women/children. It was an act that was often downplayed in the western media - fake news - but it would not be something that we would overlook. If I had to kill them as WW then I would. This would serve as a warning to all of them - agents of War included - that the homeland would not be infiltrated further without consequence. It could and in many cases would change how the world perceived WW, but I frankly didn't care. This wasn't a popularity contest. This was war. And yes the enemy was good at the PR side of it, but victory was our only concern.

We all received chatter into our comms; a group of illegals was spotted nearing the border. There were armed cartel escorts with them. Waller had put this portion of the air taskforce under my command. The pilot said, "Your call Wonder Woman." It was a no brainer of a call; the guys knew it; we were ready for action. "Take us in." "Roger that." I'd packed light for this op; I was only carrying my lasso/bracelets as far as WW accoutrements went. This was my standard baseline superhero arsenal; what I'd famously used during peacetime operations. Still, I was also of the mindset that if big players could be captured I would certainly try. I only killed when it was needed; but I'd also been at war for so long - since nine eleven (which everyone forgot about but not this immortal!) for this era - that it was sometimes hard to forget what peacetime was anymore. And this too was nothing less than war.

It was time to seize the initiative. "Viper six - I'm going in ahead." That was this chopper's pilot call sign. "Copy that WW." I then moved to stand by the portion of the door where the SOF troops I was with could easily insert into an AO and leapt out into the darkness without delay. The chopper flotilla raced on by as I entered and dropped into the darkness. Overhead the sky was starry and bright. It always reminded me of when the world was less settled/populated; I longed for those times again in many ways. I dropped fast for the expansive arid ground below. The height was relatively low while the chopper speed was relatively high. I reached the ground and poured on the speed. The group was located south of the border. I would super leap once I neared the border markers. I did so when the time came and took to the air. The goal was to not only clear the border (not that I was concerned about trivial border violations in a situation like this) but get the drop on the enemy from behind, and from the air. I reached the top of my super leap and then angled my body in a dive to make the descent quickly. I could already make out the group that continued to travel by the mercy of night's coolness to cross the border; in many ways for them it was about traveling in favorable weather conditions as opposed to being caught by the feds.

I landed easily behind the group and without their knowledge. I surged forward at super speed, going for the cartel gunmen first. I stuck to fists and feet for this portion of the raid. I took them down without their realizing it. I gave Hermes a run, literally, for his money there (not that they needed coin on Olympus after all!). The illegals sensed now that something was up but it was all happening too fast and under the cover of darkness for them to do anything about it; and it was only as I dropped the last gunman with super speed blows that they heard the choppers close in. A panic set into the large group of men women and children. They froze like deer caught in the headlights. It was my goal to finish off the cartel guys before the civilian illegals tried to bolt away. I accomplished it with time to spare. I then stood before them and pointed a firm finger at them. "Don't go anywhere!" It was definitely a command, as intended. They also recognized me. They thus knew I wouldn't be screwing around. They were right. This was Mexican territory, but we didn't care. The Mexican government and the cartels were one and the same thing. Trying to differentiate them was nonsensical. The birds closed in. This scared the crap out of them even more but my being WW helped to keep them in place. A few of them were tempted to go for the guns laying beside their dropped comrades (I didn't really care if they were dead/alive; I honestly hadn't tried that hard to make certain.) but I remained in front of the choppers just for that very reason. The guys knew their jobs and knew they had a solid advantage hanging behind me. It was hardly the first time America's brave had done that and by my father's will I didn't intend for it to be the last. As the choppers were about to land I went ahead at super speed again and broke the downed weapons as I went. I admit I should have done that from the get go but that's what super powers were for. They were all broken in two before the birds landed. Wonders (even if a little late!) were what I did for a super heroic living.

The birds landed and the spec ops guys got off them with well practiced swiftness and experience. They soon had these bastards surrounded. They might have been the genuine article; then again they might be full of crap. I had no intention of using the lasso on all of them (let alone any of them at this point). I also had no desire to help these people. Charity began at home; they needed to fix their own crappy countries instead of trying to invade the west. The same thing was happening in Europe. Western leaders, including the pope, were total morons - and that was being nice. Most were commies, bought and paid for. And they knew more about these evils than a god like myself...? I seriously doubted that one.

I felt for the American military veterans that wasted away under bridge and overpasses; and the many that were at risk of homelessness on a daily basis. They had at the very least given something. These bastards hadn't given a thing. I'd never truly considered myself a superhero; I considered myself a warrior first. The world could hate me for this and everything else. The truth was I didn't give a royal shit either way. And if these illegals had been combatants of any kind I would have had no problem killing them here and now. Islam and communism had endorsed each other long ago; both totalitarian entities needed to be annihilated for the good of all. And as WW I would see that happen. I swore it in my father Zeus's name. I could now see that for better or worse, Ares or no Ares, I'd likely have to become WW full time. The days of being Diana Prince (and wanting that life) were at an end. That was okay now. I'd accepted my destiny. I was now Wonder Woman forever; and nothing would ever change that. My war here continued.


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks had gone by since I'd returned from Cameroon to deal with the border situation - and it had gotten intense and fast. That initial mission had been successful, but it had gone to hell not long after that. It could have been Ares fueling it but I couldn't honestly tell. In any event it didn't matter anymore. Multiple border incidents had occurred since and I'd been involved with all of them. Dozens of civilian illegals had died - and I had killed some of them. Did I have to kill them? Maybe not; but I wasn't going to lie - and it echoed what I'd said earlier about doing whatever needed to protect the homeland. It had drawn negative press, as with each incident had generated greater potential for negative exposure. We'd seen this coming, as had Waller. Potus was also wimping out. He'd been strong on the Cameroon matter but now he was getting weak on stopping these assholes from invading the nation I'd come to love second only to Paradise Island; and as the latter was no more America was number one now.

Waller herself came out for the first time since this had all started. She arrived by military flight and landed right at the field base in Arizona that we continued to operate from. "Wonder Woman." "Waller." Despite what we had shared there was still that sense of formality; although I could intuit on a deeper level other manners of wall had been broken down between us. We walked together to speak on operational matters further. "Your read on potus remains accurate," she said to begin things. "I had also suspected this but hoped it would not become this bad." Like her I thought the same. And here initially I thought people like Waller and I wouldn't agree on anything; but we were both soldiers that loved freedom/USA. In most respects this was all we'd ever need to have in common. We stopped by a fence line and looked out onto the desert that went on in all directions beyond it; we also just happened to be facing south toward the border at that moment. "We might be entering a critical time in our history," said Waller next. There was an obvious cryptic tone to her words. Yet she was dealing with a certified old soul here. Reading between the lines wasn't something I did unless it was needed. Then again there was still talk of civil war occurring here in the states. I was a firm believer in what the nation's founding fathers had said about the periodic need for revolution; they were cyclical necessities. Even nature did it with wildfires. That was the way my father had made creation to be. And as his daughter how could I possibly see it any differently? In many ways that was Ares' logic on things too where all things war was concerned. Waller next said, "I've heard that you intend to be Wonder Woman full time now; is that correct?" "Yes." I'd told Jenny this too, and she'd been okay with it. And now that she was a SOL member I think that had helped to smooth over the difficulties that could have posed to our relationship as well. From there I'd let the word unofficially spread around that I would indeed be WW for good; I would still use the Prince name if I needed to go undercover or something like that. Waller then faced me. "We may need to go all the way; both here and abroad. Is that something you're okay with?" I faced her as well. I knew what she was getting at. "I am." Waller, who didn't smile much, did then and there; even if it was a small one. That still spoke volumes from where I was concerned. "That's good to know...Diana." That was the first time she'd ever called me that; even since our foursome. We then shook hands on our implicit understanding of events.

"Don't worry about the border deaths here," said Waller. "We have all the support we'll need to get things done to protect the nation from these maggots." I wasn't too worried about those things. There wasn't much the mortal world could do to me, honestly, and with the league now on our side in the background for justice matters that would all prove invaluable in the network building days ahead. Our thinking had to be unconventional in order to save lives.

There were other clear things that Waller was saying, also between the lines; but the lasso had done its ever magical job beyond the obvious. We might very well need to be the faction that acted in a drastic manner to prevent the end of western civilization. We might even need to assassinate our own politicians to do it. That was why the league had hoped for my involvement. I would do it if needed. Ares would have found this ironic no less; he might even have perhaps laughed at me. This entire thing could be yet another of his many sadistic plots in his eternal chess game against me. But it was my duty to do what needed doing whether it was him or not.

I crossed my arms over my chest and thought a little more on Waller's words. "We still have a lot of work to do here." "Agreed; and we may need you to get dirty both here and south of the border. Are you game for that too?" I was. Some of this was Ares behavior on my end; I couldn't deny that. How did acting in this manner differentiate me from him in any way? Sometimes the lines were super thin there. But I had my job to do. "Let's get to work." Waller didn't need for me to say anything else to that; that said it all. We returned to the shadows; we would be killing a lot more in the days ahead; I could feel it. Ares might not even have to return for a while. Our actions would surely indirectly feed him in any event. It wasn't a thought that I loved by any stretch of the imagination but it seemed to be the new reality.


	20. Chapter 20

The super shit was hitting the fan again; this time in the great state of Texas. More specifically El Paso. It had to do with its hellish neighbor Ciudad Juarez; the greatest of shitholes in this hemisphere. It was cartel central for this region. There was a serious dude named Salazar trying to get his product into the US via the Juarez drug corridors. But he was also doing major dealing with the human trafficking side of things as well. In many ways trafficking people had become the more lucrative enterprise. Either way the greatness of the American way was being eroded by these psychopathic bastards where committing acts of evil was a daily occurrence. In many ways I wouldn't be opposed to nuking this place into a parking lot, as the saying went. In any event having a superhero (or vigilante) on the scene could make a difference.

I flew in bodily this time. I hadn't flown in a while and it was time to bring back the power. I waited until night. Waller and her black ops unit had provided me with solid intel on where Salazar's El Paso operation was getting stronger. I'd suggested hitting it alone and then calling in the cavalry when it was more ideal. There had been obvious escalation in recent weeks and I didn't want our protectors getting hurt. Besides, they would be needed on the border to protect the many vulnerable points that still existed and would exist until adequate defensive measures were pursued. Of course there was no reasonable timeframe for such and the nation couldn't wait for more drastic measures to be pursued. This was where WW came into play.

I hovered above the suspected Salazar base. It was teeming with activity. The feds didn't seem concerned or to care either way. This could obviously be due to corruption. In any event I was determined to bring the pain - and I would. I flew down to better position myself; this was behind the target. There were still thugs there but they could be easily dealt with. I stayed in the shadows and studied their formations nonetheless. Satellite scans by Waller's group had indicated dozens of captives present at any given time; and most were women and children. It was sights like this that reminded me of why my Amazon sisters had left the world of men for an island of paradise, given to them by my father.

I moved out at super speed to make the baddies here feel that pain. I bashed them aside with ease. They were not War's men. Some fell alive; some did not. I was able to maintain stealth with the speed that I moved out and took them down with. The exterior sentries were down in relatively short order; surprise was still mine. Obviously that wouldn't last for long but the idea was to have this insanity over before then. They would surely make their regular check ins but I should be able to sense that before they did.

I reached out with my godly power; I could feel the innocents and where they were trapped. If I could psychically place their exact positioning I could better effect the manner of rescue that I needed to do here; they were mostly grouped together so that was helpful. It would also be ideal to do the same with the interior cartel enemy. They would surely create a kill zone if I didn't get to them or otherwise prevent them from killing the innocents here.

I had my point of entry; I was going to punch my way through the wall and take it from there. It was surely more dramatic than going through the front door but this was the best way it could be done with where I had taken it. I had started it; now WW had to finish it.

I moved to the side wall of the facility at super speed and super punched it without delay. As soon as the wall exploded inward from my blow I pushed in at super speed. The enemy reacted quickly despite my superhuman manner of entry. They didn't hesitate to open fire with automatic weapons despite the superhuman suddenness of the raid. They didn't fire near where the grouped captives were positioned. I'd hope not; they were their human merchandise after all. Still, being that I was here could change all of that. I leapt to the upper levels to take out their higher positioned security units. I dodged/deflected their auto fire; in the event of the latter the returned rounds took out both gun and shooter; in some cases with multiple hits. I circled the upper level like the Flash while using the bracelets of victory to achieve what they were named to achieve. Mind you, while all of this was occurring I didn't forget for one instant that either the baddies would put the captives in a grouped makeshift kill zone and/or had an explosive set under/near them. It would come as no surprise that if they couldn't have the captives for profitable ends then no one else could either.

I was taking out the last two baddies simultaneously when my hearing picked up a distinctive signal... They were indeed going to do it; the bastards!

I jumped down from the upper levels; my hearing was nothing but super fixed on the charge that would go off at any moment... The captives were scared out of their wits; who could blame them? I found the damn thing; they hadn't even really tried to hide it. There was no time but to do what needed doing; it would be a desperate move to be sure. I grabbed it and ran out of there in a blur of speed. Once outside I then tossed it up and away with a burst of godly strength and speed put together.

The timing couldn't have been better. It blew moments later and lit up the night with a big fireball. I let out a very deep breath of satisfaction at that. Now it was time to render whatever help I could for them. I knew that many were illegals. I would do whatever needed to help make certain they went back; and stayed there. They needed to make their own countries great instead of playing global parasites. It sucked big time I knew but that was that. To my critics on this policy my reply was simple - this was America; love it or leave it. And as WW...I was more than capable of making them depart. And in the days ahead I might have to; and would.


	21. Chapter 21

"That was hell of a good save there Wonder Woman," Waller said to me a few hours later. "You also nailed a good number of those cartel assholes. A good number of them didn't make it...not that I'm complaining." I'd already started to think of myself as more of a vigilante of late rather than a superhero; and that was just fine by me. In the end it was all words anyway; so long as the job was done that was all I cared about.

"This border shit is escalating; and it's going to get worse yet." I took notice how she didn't say that it would get better any time soon. "What are we talking about?" "Well, we're still taking flak for our border polices; including your 'ruthless involvement' as decreed by the MSM. I hate seeing it, but there it is." I nodded slowly. "Well, we did see it coming." "True, but these liberal fools don't get how the world really works. They're bleeding hearts will be the death of us all." Waller's opinion of liberals was somewhat harsh. I didn't agree with everything they did either but their hearts were in the right place. The goal for me was to be neither. The affairs of life were too complicated for simple right/left labels. That didn't mean that things weren't clear; it just meant they couldn't simply be stuffed into a box. Personally I was a "too each their own" kind of gal, so long as someone's views weren't forced onto others. When that was done...that's when the crap hit the fan for me.

"I'm not going to lie Wonder Woman...we'd like to pound the Mexicans into the next century." She in many ways didn't have to elaborate much further. I knew what she was getting at. "You need me to go into the heart of Mexico and devastate them; is that it?" Waller gave another rare smile. "You catch on fast." "I'm an old soul." Waller sobered almost as fast again, almost to say that smile hadn't existed in the first place; but my divine memory would always recollect it perfectly.

"Will you do it?" I turned away from her folded my arms over my chest and gave it some added thought. I was hardly opposed to harsher measures being taken here. If I had been queen of Themyscira this wouldn't be happening. And it sure as shit had never happened when my mother had reigned. Themyscira had been segregated for a reason. Borders existed for a reason; there was no shame in that. Yes, we were all brothers and sisters created in Zeus' image...but even my father had set Olympus apart from the rest of the Hellenistic world. Granted they were gods and could be cruel bastards (to put it mildly) but that had been the way of the world then, even more than now. But now a god like me was needed. I was the Olympian god of the truth, and that was the truth as I saw it.

"I will." It hadn't taken me long to see the need there; I had just wanted to be sure in any event. "Excellent. With you leading this operation we might have a real chance of saving the border." I faced her. "Where's the next target?" "Mexico City." I raised a black brow at that. "Yeah. The president's a commie; we want him taken out." Moreover, I was also aware that the Mexican president in addition to indeed being a certified commie was also in bed with the narco terrorist cartels; including the Salazar target that I had just raided. Salazar remained hidden for the moment but best intel suggested he was in the central regions somewhere, in between the border and Mexico City.

Waller put a hand on my arm; she didn't strike me as a person that did that often, as it could reveal closeness and vulnerability (although we'd already taken that step to be sure). "Wonder Woman...there is something you need to understand. We are concerned about our own president. Many think he is too weak on the things he said he would be stronger on. We wanted a populist but instead got a globalist sellout for cheap labor. What good is a solid economy if there is no border security?" She paused. "You know how bad it is for our men to be able to do their jobs as it is without ridiculous blowback. This is where you come into play the most Wonder Woman. You are a force of nature. You can readily intervene at the state level that most cannot. Who can stop you?" Of course I was long aware of this, but I also understood what it all meant. It was all about power; my power to influence world events. But this wasn't so controversial a matter in that sense. America needed protecting and I was their best asset to do that and more. Granted, such decisions should never be made lightly; but they needed to be made when needed. It wasn't so much a political item for me. I was a warrior; most things were tactical/strategic items where WW was concerned.

"Nothing is off the table at this point," said Waller; there was a clear chill in her voice. That was more like her. "Now that we're league linked too...we can more readily change whatever political landscape that we need to in order to preserve freedom." "If potus needs removed I will do it." My bluntness didn't surprise her; it actually pleased her. "I'm not at that point just yet, but it's good to know that we have options. Many would like you to be potus." "Not natural born." "I know; pity." They'd been saying that since WWII though; and the thought of a woman potus still bothered many. But I wasn't a feminist contrary to popular belief; I just believed in treating everyone the same - as free people - with no special treatment/entitlements. There was only human and nonhuman in that sense. What else was needed? Life was never fair or equal; it never would be. I was a god; Waller was not. Nobody should die of cancer but they did often enough. That was just the way of things. We always strove to do better but that is all we could do.

"We are also thinking about pushing forward the patriot amendment..." I'd heard of it. It was controversial but a demographic necessity if the nation was to survive. It would constitutionally require all citizens to be patriots; simple allegiance was not enough. It transcended simplistic right/left politics. If they could not do that than they were to be deported like an illegal. Citizenship was a privilege, not a right. They had to contribute and had to prove why they could not. It would end the welfare state, sanctuary cities and restore the nation to what the founders had intended it to be - and keep it that way. If deportees returned they would be shot on sight. Harsh? Yes; but this was war. "You have my support for it." Waller loved hearing that. I was also more against the UN then I had been in recent years. Nation states and their localities knew what was best for themselves; in light of this I could definitely agree with Brexit along with Jenny now. It was now time to make those things happen; by force if necessary. And there was little doubt in my mind that it would be necessary in the days ahead; starting next in Mexico City.


	22. Chapter 22

City of Mexico

I bodily flew in myself to the next target. This was where going Diana Prince again would prove most effective. The goal was to work my way inside the underworld to get to the Mexican president. It wouldn't be as WW though. That was too "loud" for what needed to happen here. It would fall into place as it went. The difference was that it would take a little time; and Waller might have wanted things to go faster. But the trick was this could not happen in a hurry. It was also about gathering intel; illuminating the central underworld networks more around the capital; it was all just a more organic way of doing it. I landed in an alley in a rougher part of the town and it didn't take long for an unsavory character to approach me. "Hey gorgeous; what are you doing wandering around here at this hour all by your lonesome...?" This was where my cover routine would go into effect. I used my Aphrodite looks as a weapon when needed. Many women couldn't do this; I didn't blame them. It was never easy even for me to do; that was the truth. But I had Aphrodite's confidence/experience with such things; and I had done this for so long it was almost second nature. It was all part of being an operative when it was needed. And this was one of those times. "I'm an American college student trying to get into acting and modeling," I replied somewhat sheepishly. The first rule of any cover role was that the cover was always true; that way you "became" the role. It made it more convincing that way. And in this case I wanted to appear as anything but the legendary goddess Wonder Woman; in essence I wanted to hide in plain sight. I'd always found it amazing that despite how quickly people could be drawn to my beauty they didn't always recognize me as Wonder Woman if not in costume. I was just another pretty face; I could have been anyone and most of the time they bought it as such. Unless I was wearing the signature getup or they truly recognized me they just saw that other pretty face; and in this case it was a face they thought they could take advantage of; and obviously, predictably, in the sexual sense.

All warfare is deception after all, as Sun Tzu would say; or war was deceit if you went by the Koranic variant. I always just said do whatever it takes to win. Having them take advantage of this pretty face was exactly what I had in mind for this occasion. "And you thought you'd find some opportunity around here of all places...?" I shrugged with mock innocence. "Maybe. I've traveled Europe and been to Japan. I had some luck but not as much as I hoped for." The man scratched at his goatee thoughtfully as he came over to me; he nodded slowly in addition. "I don't know how much work in that area you might find here sweetheart." "Well, it did look like there were bars around here. I can dance." He sized me up and gave a small smile; his lustful eyes said it all. "I could see that." I could already hear the asshole walking up behind me; I could even hear him giving that needle a good squirt as he prepared to do his misdeed. The point was that I had to let this happen in order to get where I needed to be. I obviously didn't have to worry about what dirty needles would do, and the probable potent sedative wouldn't do anything either (I would simply pretend to let it seem like it would affect me). My only real vulnerability - piercing wounds - would actually work to my favor here. The needle would go into my body somewhere and convince them that I was just another poor mortal girl under their sadistic control. He was right behind me now. I was about to say something when the asshole took me into his grasp and put the needle firmly into my neck. He injected its contents into my bloodstream, for all the good it would do. I gave a small gasp in his arms and went limp not long thereafter. As I closed my eyes I could see the look on the smooth talking man's face. He was definitely interested in seeing what Diana Prince might be able to do for him. I faked unconsciousness for the time being. The assaulter threw me over his shoulder and we were then off to their probable lair.

XXX

I overheard that smooth talking man's name to be Carlos; not very original; whether it was really his name or not. It didn't matter. I was getting inside this underworld domain that could prove helpful in the hours ahead as I used my former alter ego as a genuine cover name now to infiltrate the dangerous labyrinth of the cartels. In a very real sense I was the only one that could do this for the west. It would take them too long to set up the needed spy networks to make this work; and they didn't have that kind of time with the border crisis. Likewise, I didn't intend to do this forever either. It was a means to an end; nothing more. They put me into a cell with a bunch of other captured girls. I wasn't raped or anything; I couldn't say the same for the other girls in there. It was filthy. They were likely part of the same people trafficking groups I had taken down earlier at the border. I was chained to a girl that appeared college age like I always did. She moaned. I looked over at her. I didn't know if she was out of it or not. I set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I tried to be gentle with my words as well. It seemed to work. She came to and looked over at me. "Who are you...?" "I'm Diana. I assume we were put in here the same way." "I was taken from a club." Sounded about right. "You?" "Similar." The girl gave a few coughs before uttering her name. "Esperanza." I took her dirty hand shook it and smiled despite the circumstances. She probably thought I was nuts. It did give her some comfort to know that another friendly face was in there with her.

We were going to say more when we heard women screaming; and thugs laughing. They were screams of agony and pain. I knew those sounds anywhere. They were being raped. My fists clenched. I could have gone WW on them right then and there, but I stopped. That was not my mission; the mission that I had assigned myself to. My bracelets and lasso were only magically concealed; they were always with me. And I didn't need them to bring divine retribution upon these bastards.

I kept my rage in check; but it took all of my divinity to keep my humanity down. Esperanza hugged me tightly; somehow she knew that she was safe with me; for the moment at least. I hugged her back. I wanted to tell her that I was really WW; but I didn't. We just hugged each other, as other girls in the cell did similar with each other.

In the name of my almighty father Zeus...these assholes would meet their corporeal end - and by my godly hand - when the time was right...


	23. Chapter 23

Shock prods were used on some of the girls; but they only used them when needed, and only on the ones they weren't concerned about scarring. The "merchandise" had to look good if it was going to be sold on the global slave market. They didn't shock me or Esperanza; we must have had it in the looks department enough that they wouldn't want to do something like that. That would bode well for both of us; and me for my cover. The girls were then separated - those for further raping/abusing, and those for actual use that would benefit the crime groups that wanted to keep us or for the buyers that would eventually own us. I had vowed to avenge this, and I would...but it also might not be in the ideal sense. This couldn't be WW as usual. I couldn't just super punch my way through this; at least not yet. There would be a time for that, as there would be for everything else. But that was the way of it for now.

The scumbag Carlos had his eyes on me still, and now Esperanza. I got the feeling from that look that we would be elevated in importance. This could actually work to my advantage, and for my mission here. He pointed at both of us and his thugs came into the cell. Esperanza grew nervous, but as they grabbed us and brought us to our feet we were kept together; this alleviated her nervousness a little. I tried to give her whatever strength that I could. It seemed to work.

"You two...I have very special plans for you," he said as his thugs held us in front of him. He eyed over Esperanza before then doing the same of me. While looking at me he did shrug. "You did want to dance, right?" I played the worried little girl to a point. "I did..." He laughed and touched my chin; he was lucky I was undercover... "You both are the kind of darlings we need for the dance circuit. Depending on how well you do there, well...there may be many different possibilities in your future." "And what if we don't measure up?" "I think you know what that will mean honey." We were then taken without delay to our next destination.

XXX

It was a strip club, as I suspected. We both were taken there. What did in some ways surprise me was the quality of the club. It was in the main downtown section; and definitely was one of the main cartel fronts. I didn't know if Salazar was linked to it or not; but it didn't matter. I wasn't here to go after one mere cartel boss alone; I was here for the commie head of state that was in bed with them. It was one of those bizarre arrangements - the enemy of my enemy sort of thing - that never went down otherwise unless there was a reason. And there was definitely a reason here; and nothing short of collapsing the western world was part of it.

Interestingly enough an ever increasing number of Africans was getting over here and going up to the states for eventual dispersion into the homeland interior; and certainly not for benign purposes. The globalist backers were the key financiers of this malevolent activity. Depending on how things went here I might need to abort and head back to the states. Waller surely had to be aware and would act accordingly. With some irony I hadn't needed to stay in Cameroon in the first place given this sharp increase in enemy movement (and they surely were enemies!). I wondered if Steve was still operating there. That would all need to wait for now due to the job at hand.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get dressed girls; you got jobs to do," said Carlos. He'd taken us to a dressing room of sorts. There were other girls there doing various acts and what not. All wore skimpy outfits for their various performances, or would do so. He pointed at two empty dressing areas. "Hurry up; show time awaits." Esperanza's anxiety remained under control so long as we were together. Several guards took up positions upon either side of the only entrance into the room; Esperanza's seeing them only served to increase it anew. I took hold of her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Come on," I said to her gently. "Let's do this. I'll help you." This seemed to pull her back to some kind of reality. I helped her change into her skimpy outfit as I did with mine. I didn't know what would happen once we hit the poles. That would be another matter. Of course I could always intervene as WW if the situation required it, but keeping my cover as a random pretty face remained necessary for now.

"Hurry up," said Carlos, who paced and grew impatient. Esperanza grew nervous and dropped some of her imposed dancing outfit to the floor. I retrieved it for her and helped her to finish dressing as I already had. We finished before Carlos could say anything else. He was about to spin and yell at us again when he was stopped short; his mouth even dropped a little, which I didn't think happened a lot. But it wasn't Esperanza's desirable form that he was glued to; it was mine. Even the thugs were drawn to me in a similar manner. Rivaling Aphrodite could do that. He then laughed a little and walked up to me. He'd already sized me up enough times, but now he did it like never before. He then set his hands on my bare shoulders. "Damn girl..." In other circumstances he'd already be dead by now. For now I needed him more than he needed me. He then brought me closer to him set his nose deep into my hair and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. "You are delicious; you know that? You are poetry in motion..." Duh asshole, but not for you - now or ever!

When we were both ready the music (to call it that) started to play. He then licked my face with his tongue like a dog before spanking my butt. "Get out there and dance that pretty ass off." It took divine patience to hold back, but somehow I managed it. Esperanza and I shared a look; I took her hand and gave it another reassuring squeeze. The thugs would wait no longer; they moved up ripped Esperanza away from me while we still held hands. "There will be plenty time enough for that crap later," the cartel pimp said. "Now get moving. Time is money!"

The thugs took us each by the arm and neck and got us out there to perform. Of course I'd danced for thousands of years; the Amazons despite being renowned as warriors were often forgotten for being many other things; especially in the arts and sciences. And then of course I'd learned to dance in many other forms from my millennia amongst men.

The music continued to build; it was all about anticipation. The crowd would want something to knock their socks off. And we sure as hell had to give them that. We were each pushed out through the separate entryways onto the platforms that led to the poles that we would each dance around. It had been made clear beforehand that this wasn't just to be a topless dance but a full nude one.


	25. Chapter 25

I went out without hesitation or pause. I merged with the pole and didn't hesitate from there. I spun around it and did my thing, all the while discarding my clothing as I went. Esperanza wasn't so motivated; not that I could blame her. She did make it to the pole and danced to a point, but her confidence - her will to live - wasn't as strong as perhaps we'd thought it would be. There wasn't much I could do for her though... I just kept dancing. By now I was topless; the crowd of underworld members was cheering like crazy. They tossed money onto the stage; of course it wouldn't be for me to collect but it didn't matter. Then I tossed my last article of clothing away and was naked for all to see. The cheers whistles and hollering were at their loudest yet. Esperanza had tried to remove her top but couldn't; she wouldn't get to her thong that was for certain.

I danced naked around the pole in a variety of exotic poses and positions; despite the absurdity of the entire thing it came rather naturally in many other ways. Things slowed down as I did this; time itself did for that matter. It was magic; I knew it then and there. I could still call my arsenal to me but I continued to play out my cover as Diana Prince, abducted college girl.

"The great Diana of Themyscira...reduced to this..." I stopped dancing. Everything and everyone had stopped moving. I knew instantly who it was. "Circe. Aren't you still in Cameroon?" "Yes, and no..." Circe appeared from the side, from the shadows cast by the club's exotic lighting. She laughed a little as she looked me over. "The mighty daughter of Zeus...dancing away like a common whore. And for what? To kill 'commies.' Laughable!" She walked by me set a finger to my collarbone and traced her way across it. "You know what they say right? The more exquisite one's clavicle is the better the covered body is beneath. This is especially helpful when someone you lust for is in clothing and you can't tell. It's all in the collarbones, they say. But then again, I don't have to worry such trivial methods for gauging beauty, right? But then again, I've seen the entire you before, eh, pretty princess." She stopped before me again and leaned in close. Into my ear she whispered, "We have history, you and I...don't we...?" She then took my lobe between her lips and nibbled on it while giving a lustful moan.

It was true; we did have a history. I had slept with her a number of times off and on over the centuries. It wasn't something I was proud of, and it wasn't something that I had done for a long time. But I had done it. It was part of our history now - and this god sorceress would never let me forget it. She wasn't Medusa though; she was rather quite ravishing. She was damned good in bed even. She was a good lay when that was all that I had wanted; but Circe was always out for herself. God only knew if she was now sleeping with the Dark Lord himself.

As usual, she seemed to read my thoughts. "Jealous of War, are we, top child of Zeus? You shouldn't be. For one blessed with the beauty of Aphrodite herself you could easily have hundreds of millions of men and women lined up to sleep with you. You are the Amazing Amazon after all. The Superwoman, in essence." She then took my face into her hands and gave me a strong kiss. I didn't refuse her. To do so would only serve to incur her wrath and make things worse here. Despite her malice and great power she could also be a great flirt, and a trickster. She was no Loki, but she was the next worst thing. And knowing her as well as I did pissing her off wasn't something I wanted to do either. My mission was still underway, and it was at a critical...yet especially vulnerable moment. Precisely why Circe had struck when she did. I had sensed her presence somewhere in Cameroon, as had my Olympian allies, when we had thwarted War's sudden advance and retreat with his powerful dead army, but it hadn't gotten any further than that.


	26. Chapter 26

"We both know you're infinitely more powerful than I am," she said after breaking from the kiss I sure as hell didn't need or want, "but that doesn't mean that I still can't affect you in ways that can make your life worse." "What do you want Circe?" "You wound me, lovely Diana." She caressed my face. "I would love nothing more than to have you in my bed...as would War." Olympians were hardly unaccustomed to incest; it went with it. But as gods Zeus had blessed us with a certain block that prevented the defects of incest from going on to others; it was a divine safeguard if you would. It was difficult for mortals to understand the concept. For with Zeus all things were possible; including that. And it was hardly new that my father had slept around like crazy. I was living proof of that. Even the mighty Hippolyta had fallen for his charms. "You know he fancies you; he always has." That didn't surprise me either. "What? He's not with Aphrodite any longer?" Circe scoffed. "Aphrodite is as bad as her father is; she couldn't care less what her paramour does." "I'll never sleep with Ares." Circe raised a red brow at that. "Oh really? We could make it an orgy. Why not? They'll be talking about it for a thousand years. You love those anyway I hear." "Not in this eon." Circe nodded and made a thoughtful sound; but then she waved her hand over me and said, "Abracadabra! And voila! I've just suppressed your entire divine nature for a little while. In essence, my beloved demigoddess - you've been defanged." I did feel different. It didn't start right away though but then it grew sharply, and from the gut. It felt as though I'd just gotten sucker punched. "You bitch...what have you done?" As I doubled over in growing pain Circe took my face into her hands again and gave me another potent kiss. "I'm a plot device dear Di. It's my job in this modern Greek myth to complicate your plot a little more. And as usual, I came through magnificently." She then looked over at the struggling Esperanza now frozen in time. "That poor mortal girl will not survive the next hours to come. Shame, really. She's really quite desirable if you get past the fact her lifespan is nothing but a joke." "Leave...her alone Circe!" Circe frowned with growing frustration. "What did you say, dearest Di? You'll have to speak a little louder." I fell to the ground in agony.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I fought to give it back to her somehow, but then I saw a new pair of bare feet on the platform positioned next to me. I managed to glance up despite the pain. It was a beautiful naked woman covered only in an emerald cloak. I knew instantly who she was too. "Hera..." "Silence, both bastard and bitch." Hera shot potent magical energy into my downed form from her hands. It tore into me and I screamed. I felt like Luke when the Emperor was hitting him with Force lightning at that finale moment in Episode VI. Circe, very powerful, had been covertly enhanced by Hera's godly power. My powers could be downed even longer. There was no spell to break it. For me it was never about spells; it was about willpower. But Hera was one of the oldest beings in creation, and very powerful. Ares and I still had her beat, but Hera was never to be underestimated. She could still do a lot of damage before it was all said and done. And for now she had the definite advantage.


	27. Chapter 27

Hera enjoyed every moment of the agony that she continued to inflict upon me. I could have expected no less. I'd tried to see things her way, and maybe she did have a right to feel the way she did, but the actions of the gods offended countless others. It affected the innocent mortals that I now labored to save. Circe watched on with sadistic enjoyment as the gods had done for millennia. And they wondered why the mortal world had forsaken them.

Hera relented with the torture but the time bubble remained in place. My powers were still down; I still felt weak. In essence I would remain this way for a good while longer. It was exactly what the bitches wanted. There was still Esperanza and maintaining her welfare too. Of course they sensed that too.

Hera shot one last burst of magical energy into me before stopping to let the pain sink in. I couldn't call any of my powers to me or my arsenal. I was vulnerable to the temporary mortal fate that awaited me, short of a godly rebirth. "Now you can be just as helpless as any other of Zeus' bitches," snarled Hera. She then looked over at Esperanza's frozen form and laughed. "This puny thing will too experience my wrath in fullness. My servant Circe and I will see to that." "And what about your male master Ares? You still serve a man although you ironically hate them for the actions of my father." Hera snarled again and was tempted to kick me when Circe begged her not to. "No my queen. Don't damage the merchandise." Hera gave Circe an angry look, daring the minor goddess to challenge her further. She wisely did not. But the sorceress had picked her moment just right. Circe's wisdom had also been no less sadistic; which was always exactly what Hera would want to hear. I would be powerless for long enough that it could seriously affect my mission here. It could also get innocents like Esperanza killed.

"I hope you lose her here along with everything else, bastard," Hera declared angrily into my fetal naked form one last time before she and Circe disappeared. This resumed the timeline around us. I remained on the ground as time resumed. It stunned the crowed that had paid well to get their money's worth only to come up short. And now I along with Esperanza were out of the running. We were booed and then taken away by Carlos and his thugs.

XXX

Carlos and his men were pissed - and that was saying something. Moreover they took it out on both of us - and there was nothing we could do about it. Hera and Circe had not only drained me with foresight but they had done it with Ares' signature sadism. Esperanza and I were both gang raped. It was done to us while we laid together side by side. I tried to reach for Esperanza's hand but couldn't as we were systemically violated. I couldn't think. Though spent from the godly attack I still had my vast battery of Amazon training and worldly experience to get through it; although nothing could truly ready anyone for such an evil. I had been raped before when on a job. I still remembered every time it had happened. I could still get through it a little better than Esperanza could though.

They did it for an hour; they enjoyed every minute of it. He was then there, at least in my mind. "Oh poor Diana..." said Ares as time slowed around us but didn't actually stop. He looked at my naked and violated form with a singular lust. He didn't even pay attention to Esperanza. He then dared to touch me in private places. His touch was real although he was mostly not there. "Such a shame to see perfection violated in such a manner." He was of course reveling in it. He was also feeding off our suffering inasmuch as the rapists' pleasure at violating us. "How did my agents do, eh?" That confirmed that both Hera and Circe were definitely in his service. I wanted to call him the worst names that I could think of but none came.

He remained near me when time resumed and a thug walked up to a spent and violated Esperanza with a gun pointed at her head. The invisible Ares gave a small wave of his hand. The thug fired two rounds into Esperanza's being to end her. I managed a weak no and cried. Ares stopped time again and this time he became physical and my half brother raped me for another hour.


	28. Chapter 28

Ares hadn't ceased taking his evils to ever new and twisted levels. His raping of me had been a new one. I was surprised that it had taken him that long to do it. It had never stopped him from wreaking havoc before. But then again he'd never destroyed Themyscira before either.

After the raping he'd vanished, as had his apparent new servants Hera and Circe; Hades was also rumored to be under Ares' control.

My powers remained depleted; Esperanza was dead - now residing with Hades in whichever underworld domain that he'd assigned her to. I was tossed back into my cell with the other poor girls in this wretched place. It was hard to say how things would go now, following everything. Ares had no doubt seen to that all along.

This could jack up everything else, but one could never say for sure until the moment had past. Carlos entered and stepped up to the cage where we were held like animals. He laughed at me while grabbing the bars and sticking his face between them. "What happened to you out there darling? What happened?"

I didn't seek to answer him whether he really sought an answer or not. The rape had definitely traumatized me; it would continue to do so; but it had happened before. My divinity helped; and I was still on a mission. I was an Olympian after all. This was my greatest destiny - even beyond that of being an Amazon. I had a seat on Olympus; Zeus had seen to that. I could sit upon it at any time. I didn't have to be here in the mortal world, suffering like this. I didn't truly have to fight Ares if I did not want to. Olympus had kept the balance before my birth; they would do so in the future.

But it was also in my nature to serve - and that would prove no less true here. My powers remained depleted; my will remained sapped; but ever deep in my soul I would fight on. I would see this insanity stopped and America, and indeed the entire west, saved from this communist idiocy.

"I still got hopes for you Diana Prince; I do. But don't fail me again..."

He left me to my misery. He wouldn't have to worry about that.

XXX

The rapes traumatized me in my unconscious nightmares during that night of "rest". I relived all of it - and then there was Esperanza being raped again as I was - and then there was Ares having his enthralled mortal blowing her away...

I awakened upright in an instant; gasping and sweat covered. The other girls hadn't heard me; they were all too exhausted from their own ordeals to care either way.

I no longer felt drained. I should have been drained longer, but my divine willpower had overcome even Hera's blocking power. I looked at my open hand. I then clenched my fist. It was then that I felt my divine power return in fullness. I bowed my head closed my eyes and reached out with my power. When I opened them again my bracelets were already adorned upon my arms and my coiled lasso glowed on the floor. I didn't want to break my cover but everything had changed in short order because of my archenemy. I stood upon picking up the lasso; I wrapped it diagonally across my chest. I then walked over to the bars of the cell and gripped them in each hand.

It was time for WW to make herself known again.


	29. Chapter 29

I ripped the gate off without trouble. It was noisy, as intended to be. This quickly brought the girls to a wakened state. It also brought armed thugs into the room with guns ready - but not before I threw the gate with herculean strength into them. It crashed into them and shattered their bones. I lunged at them and punched down the new ones that entered right after them. "What the hell...?" they said, growing instantly wide eyed that WW was now amongst them.

I used their tactical hesitation to my martial advantage. I plowed into a group of them and bashed them to bits; their bodies snapped and broke like twigs under my godly fists. I then crashed through a wall where a good majority of them were gathered - including Carlos. They tensed with weapons ready but they coughed and were also off balance from the smoke and debris that still needed to clear from my forced entry into the room before they could truly fight. When it did clear they all had to process the sight before them - Carlos most of all.

I was already moving at them when they started firing. I deflected every shot with Jedi like reflexes. And like the lightsaber I used my bracelets to return the rounds to their shooters of origin. They cried out as they were felled one by one. I employed Amazonian martial arts on others. I thinned them out with speed. I was no doubt saving Carlos for last. He tried to cut me down with a machine pistol but I palm struck his gun hand away from me and used my other hand to grab and crush his gun hand at the wrist. He dropped the auto compact to the floor and clutched at his ruined limb in agony. I then did a speedy low sidekick combination to each of his kneecaps to shatter them. He fell down upon them; but my hand was already around his neck to both cut off his air supply and lift him up from the ground just as quickly as he'd fallen.

He could definitely tell I was not screwing around.

I could have interrogated him for intel, but everything felt different now. I just wanted him...to end. Before I had even realized it I had broken his neck. I dropped him to the floor.

I was not alone. I turned to see all the girls left that had been in the cell with me. Now that all the thugs were dead we could take this moment for ourselves. They all surrounded me, fully realizing who I was. We all embraced.

Interestingly, one of the girls touched the coiled lasso around my chest while we embraced; this inadvertently created a powerful mind link between us. I saw her memories...and it was there and then that I saw him - Edgar Cizko; aka Doctor Psycho. The magical dwarf misogynist that had been one of my archenemies; I hadn't encountered him for nearly fifty years though. He was here in Mexico City; he was helping the cartels to hurt sell rape and kill women and girls. He was also working with the Mexican president. This could be an added game changer; he could also be with Ares. I had quite a rogues gallery and any of them could be here or otherwise in the shadows. Ares had been pulling out the heavyweights from our past - I could even see Nazi Baroness Paula von Gunther joining the resurrected fray as well; General Hanawalt already had. I had to weigh my next moves carefully.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite having employed Athenian scrutiny to how things had played out there was only one possible course left to take for this operation - I had to take the fight to the corrupt Mexican president directly. It could draw out Ares or one of his many agents but the celestial had already interfered in this op to a fundamental degree.

It could also cause major instability for Mexico; which was already a failed state anyway. But there was more at play than just America's security; the supernatural was at work here in equal measure; maybe even more so.

I mentally called in the wonder plane for this next phase. I needed its tech for planning the presidential raid to come. I flew it to hover above the presidential residence. Word had traveled fast; the president's security had doubled. They were ready for me. I donned full Amazonian body armor for the occasion; I would also use my throwing shield and katana as my primary weapons.

Whatever happened now - god or mortal - would be dealt with directly by me.

I conducted the raid under cover of darkness. I dropped out of the wonder plane's ventral hatch and right into the middle of the president's heavy security. I lunged at the first guard and cut him in two. I cut down two more before they even realized what was happening - then literally all of Hades broke loose. Heavy machine guns assault rifles and every other manner of small arms weaponry opened up; but my magical armor, forged in Hephaestus' forge myself, deflected the heaviest of slugs - even the fifty cal rounds with ease.

Several fifty slugs struck my breastplate as I charged right at the heavy gun but it did little to stop me. I was at the heavy gun an instant later and swung my katana to cut the barrel at its midway point in half. The gunner foolishly fired another round; it overheated while still in the ruined barrel and blew; the gunner and gun were taken in vicious fire.

Several rockets were fired and struck the ground near where I assaulted next. They knocked me from my feet but anything piercing was prevented from doing any bodily harm. I returned to my feet and sped at the rocket shooters; I cut down two of them before they could reload. My godly hearing could pick up the radio calls to get the president out of there, as opposed to putting him in a bunker. More forces were incoming - including tanks and aircraft. It wouldn't matter and they knew it. It was all to buy time to get the commie leader out of here.

I played along, making them think they were distracting me. So far no enemy celestials had interfered. I remained alert for them. Maybe War was leveraging me in this direction; anything was possible.

I continued fighting the security forces. The president would likely be moved shortly. Heavy assault vehicles closed in; aircraft were speeding in to fly orbits - being so close to their ground forces would buy me a little more time. I then heard over their chatter that they were nearly ready to leave with the president. In moments he would be mine - and gone.


	31. Chapter 31

The assault/evacuation intensified; heavy assault vehicles plowed through the presidential residence's protective barriers and walls to come at me. Multiple aircraft orbited overhead but they still hadn't taken any shots yet; but as their desperation increased that need to shoot would grow with intensity.

I ran for one of the heavy assault vehicles. Enemy fire came at me from all sides; I dodged some of it used my armor to deflect most of it and used my bracelets doubling as gauntlets least of all to achieve this ongoing shielding task. I threw my shield at a group of gunmen and took them down better than Cap ever would have cut down a few more with my Highlander like katana while it magically bounced back to me.

I reached the vehicle moments later picked it up and tossed it into a nearby vehicle with super speed and strength behind it; they crashed together and exploded. A chopper sniper fired a round but it bounced off my helmet with no trouble; another tried the same but it did no good. I killed a few more ground troops before picking up yet another assault vehicle and threw it into one of the growing number of choppers flying security orbits over the battle space. They exploded upon collision and lit up the night. The enemy here was growing fearful at what the last Amazon was doing to them; they were right to do so.

If I could stand against Ares himself for over five millennia weren't they right to fear such an opponent like me...?

The president was now being moved. It was now or never. I continued to fight away; to make it seem they had distracted me. Bullets and rockets hammered me from all directions but the armor held up; it had the same near invincibility that Ares' armor did.

The president's car was being brought up. The choppers now gave out sustained auto fire in addition to semi sniper shots. I lost count of how many continued to fall to my sword and shield. I leapt up into the air at a chopper took hold of its tail and with herculean strength threw it back at the ground - to strike the security vehicles ahead of the president's car. This instantly created a wreckage block to prevent the presidential car from being properly evacuated.

I dropped down to land in front of the president's car. His security forces exited their cars and fired with everything they had, but magical shield sword and armor proved more than a match for them. The other outer security forces converged but they had to be careful to avoid friendly fire - especially with regards to their president. I continually took them down with ease. They tried to protect their head of state currently positioned in the back of his armored car but I hacked through them with Ares' ruthless determination. I ripped the door off grabbed the commie leader and brought him out into the open.

It was definitely him. I dropped him to his knees cut his head off and took to the sky with speed as the enemy fired hard at me; but the job was done. The Mexican president was no more. This would help the US immeasurably; with this "nation" plunging into total chaos now America could now fortify its border without much trouble. WW had made history yet again.


	32. Chapter 32

My more direct WW approach indeed had the strategic affect I was looking for. Waller had read between the lines and started moving assets to the border. Potus by extension was now doing the same, as it was no longer such a politically contentious matter. Things would still need to happen with congress but it was a solid start.

My choice to become WW full time in light of everything had been nothing less than Athenian wisdom; for it now seemed that dead Nazi General Hanawalt and his army of demons were back in Cameroon preparing for another major offensive. This came to Waller by way of Steve; he'd indeed never left. That's where I'd be heading to next - and this was right after leaving Mexico. Doctor Psycho had also disappeared but I'd informed command of this key development. I might very well see him in Cameroon if he was linked to Ares at all. Rumor also had it that the Duke of Deception - one of my WW2 enemies, and an agent of Ares - might also be present. Ares' long absence from direct meddling hadn't been for nothing. He'd been busy to say the least.

This could only mean that my top enemy had big plans in store for the world - nothing good - and I had to be there as always to stand between him and the innocent. I indeed could no longer be Diana Prince ever again; at least not in the double identity capacity anyway.

I spoke to Jenny briefly via wonder plane comms while flying fast for Cameroon; there wasn't much time for even that. And she too was willing to risk her life in the new ways that she had. Yet as with all things like this I could not let my heart get in the way. WW had to ever be about love - but in the altruistic sense. My recent pro America/west actions would not make me Miss Popular anytime soon; and I didn't care. And I also wasn't a cash cow here to help greed make more money off my Amazonian legacy. I was here to make a better world; even if I had to use my badass katana to do it with.

I reached Cameroon and locked onto Steve's tracking signal, provided by command. I was still in full body armor from Mexico. I found him and dropped down. He was in the middle of the bush; right where I'd first met and slept with him. It hadn't seemed that long ago yet it did.

"Diana...?" He'd never seen me in the full Spartan looking armor before. "Yeah, Steve; it's me." He gave a light scoff walked up to me and we embraced. I could feel his awkwardness as his hands touched the cool metal of the armor. He pulled back. "Aren't you boiling in that thing?" I winked at him. "Magical armor; demigod..." He scoffed. "Right." He pointed to the north. I nodded. "Nigeria again; demon central."

"Yep."

"Let's go then."


	33. Chapter 33

Steve and I wasted no time going for Nigeria. We still didn't have total permission to go into the enemy ravaged nation to fight threats - both of a mortal and supernatural nature - but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop us; not now. He held onto my back as we flew fast in the African night for Nigerian territory. Steve still didn't know the full extent of what had transpired in Mexico but it didn't matter. We weren't together like that. But then again I hadn't told Jenny anything about it either. The truth also was I didn't know if I would tell them anything about it. It was WW stuff. I had always worked out that stuff on my own. There was no better way of doing it or anything else for that matter.

Steve told me where to fly to; he had a pretty good idea where. The Nigerian government was aiding General Hanawalt along with other antagonists. It was safe to say that the mortal threats that we had dealt with my last time here, like General Ogas, would likely be more under Ares' control now. No threat was totally removed from the equation where my cosmic counterpart was concerned.

We were now in Nigerian airspace. He tapped my armored shoulder for the latest course correction. The rapes and Esperanza being murdered by that Ares' controlled thug continued to plague my mind as I flew just past supersonic; I had to divinely force it out of my mind in order to focus on the job ahead. We came close to where US intel scans showed supernatural activity taking place. Even as I closed in I could feel the evil growing...

There was a sudden roar on the Nigerian air from behind... It was Zykormikon the Black again. "Diana!" "I know!" I banked hard right as the foul beast shot out magical dragon fire. It burned the very air and closed in fast for both of us despite my evasion.

I cursed and then dove. The dragon god stayed with me. I was more worried about Steve getting hurt or killed again than for myself. My armor was more than capable of dealing with a threat like this. I needed to get him to the ground fast. He'd be fine there. I shot down faster for the ground. He cried out at the sudden superhuman change in speed that occurred. There wasn't time to say what needed to be done. I could feel the beast's wicked fire catching up with us along with its massive form closing fast right behind its discharging fire. The expansive bush was below. I crashed through the treetops and got him to the ground. From there I didn't waste time to return to the fight.

But it went the way I wanted it to. The beast came after me and not Steve. I could sense his concern for me through our bond created by the lasso. I remained more worried about him, but I had to focus now. I pulled free my sword and flew fast and direct for the dragon. He closed in for me and I charged him head on through the air. His potent fire struck me head on as well; my armor pushed it aside like it was nothing.

Our ill fated collision course was all but clear now to occur. May Athena ever guide my hand...


	34. Chapter 34

We continued on for our hellish collision course. The dragon's maw was opened, his razor teeth ready to whatever they could to hurt me. I surged ahead with super speed entered his open mouth and pushed down his gullet right before he snapped his mouth shut. From inside him I plunged my sword into his spinal column and cut away. The dragon god howled midair in agony as I did the deed and then punched through his hide to exit outside of his body. He whirled around and snapped his spear long teeth but I dodged them. He shot more fire but the armor did its thing. I flew in fast and hard again. This time my sword slashed across its throat. The dragon god froze midair. He knew he was dead an instant before it happened. He then plummeted to the ground. His immense scaly bulk crashed into the bush below and made a massive thundering sound occur in all directions.

I reached out with my power for Steve. The lasso helped to localize where he was. With that zeroed in I flew down for his signature with speed. It was in distress too; that meant demons.

"Steve!" He was indeed in the fight for his life - again. The dragon's bulk crashing into the bush covered ground hadn't seemed to trouble the demons any. That wouldn't matter now that I was back on the ground. He shot them down but his AK was burning through ammo fast. I surged ahead of him and cut into them. The magical katana was better suited for something like this - although I had no personal issue with firearms.

I blocked a demon's battle axe with my blade. It then sent acidic venom at my face but I dodged it before cutting its head off and threw it into the others.

There were all sorts of demonic varieties present; both from Greek myth and beyond. Thus their vulnerabilities were both familiar to me and not. Either way this was where the next fight would be.

My sword cut through the air in a timeless blur. It struck demon flesh and felled them, again. These very same demons very ironically might have been slain by me many times over before in past centuries in very similar such fights.

Part of me wanted to go berserker then and there but I had to remain environmentally aware. I hadn't lost track of Steve and what he was dealing with; nor could I. His fire had been steady but also had become more evenly spaced as the battle unfolded. The enemy clustered around me despite my hacking them down with tireless energy. I allowed them to cluster even more like the predictable pack of mad hellhounds that they were before then smashing my bracelets together. The infamous shockwave went out and did its job to thin them out considerably.

I maneuvered back to Steve's position. His gun had done its job well but he would surely need a new edge. "Next to last mag!" he called out as I joined him to resume the fight. Three hellish things that even I didn't recognize tried to pounce on him but I yelled out a sincere Amazon battle cry and cut them down while midair before they could do any harm to Steve. "Jesus!" he called out, breaking his fire at thinking they'd had him. "You're welcome!" I called back and we were back at it again. He shot out his current mag moments later and called out that he was down to his last one. My arrival timing couldn't have been better. This whole thing in fact was just another skirmish. The real battles here were yet to come. We continued to fight them until we could no longer do so.


	35. Chapter 35

I sensed Steve's gun run out over the noise of the battle. I moved at super speed to grab him and take to the air again. It both surprised him but didn't. "What now?" he said as we flew. I didn't immediately answer. Perhaps more strangely I turned south as we flew. "Isn't the battle still in Nigeria?" I still didn't answer.

Then it hit me like an Ares blow.

I could feel Hanawalt's presence - it was back in Cameroon - the central regions that was. It was where this op had started in the first place. General Ogas the Cameroon traitor was with him too. I could now see the flashes of them in my mind. I could also see Circe - even Hera now as well. I saw flashes of the capital Yaoundé as well. That was where Circe had originally been operating out of. Now it seemed it was all going to finish out here as before. Adika had relocated following the death of his family. I hoped he was okay but with the level of evil taking place it was hard to say.

"It's back in Cameroon," I said as we flew. "I just saw magical flashes of it." He scoffed. "Far be it from me to dispute your godhood on the matter." "Well, it's not always right either; but it's usually in the ballpark." "I'll take it then." "Problem is - the heavyweights will be there." "When wouldn't they be? This is an epic, remember?" I allowed a small smile to appear as we continued to fly with solid yet steady speed for the next battle. I appreciated these little moments of humor and comfort in the brief downtimes we had between epic battles. And the truth was that our lives were starting to feel like we would just go from one battle to the next. For me that had been proven true since Ares had returned to more directly havoc existence.

I reached out with my power as we flew; I put Adika's image into my mind. I then prayed for Athena to guide me to his specific location. She did; I could feel her do so. Thank you venerable Pallas; as always.

"Hang on Steve; I know where to go."

"How-?" I sped up to very supersonic to cut off his question. He gave a yelp of alarm while doing so. I couldn't deny the little laugh it gave me to do that.

XXX

We arrived at Adika's new village location, and with tactical time to spare. The villagers were mildly surprised to see us but many had also already seemed to hear what had been taking place. All were armed. Adika emerged from a hut, appearing much as his new comrades in arms did. He didn't recognize me at first with my Amazon armor on; I removed my helmet. "Diana!" He ran at me like a kid. I walked toward him with arms outstretched. We met halfway and embraced tightly. "It's good to see you again, Adika." "I didn't think I'd see you again; or at all," he said as we hugged. His intense sorrow was very much still there, but maybe we could alleviate it a little more as the next mission phase developed in my mind. Next destination: Yaoundé.


	36. Chapter 36

After we had spoken Steve Adika and I had all chosen to go to the capital together aboard the wonder plane. Once there President Hawabu would be confronted by me. Neither had liked the idea but I'd insisted they stay aboard the plane for the duration of this mission phase. Gods could show up here any moment and I didn't want them put at unnecessary risk. Steve had already died and Adika had lost his family due to this insanity. I wouldn't permit that again. I also returned to my normal costume for this next phase. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked at the lessening of my armor. "I've fought Ares and his minions countless times before like this. It'll be fine." He let it rest.

The plane signaled that we had arrived; we were directly above the city. "Stay aboard no matter what transpires," I told them. Their reluctance was there but they agreed. I dropped out of the ventral hatch and flew fast for the presidential compound to make another historic confrontation.

XXX

I landed right in the president's front yard. His security men, armed and ready, were no less surprised to see me. They raised their weapons... I crossed my bracelets in front of me; this doubled as both the traditional Amazon salute and our primary ready stance for combat. If they wanted a showdown, then they would get one...

"Wait!" a familiar woman's voice called out. It was American by the sound of it. She exited the president's home with more security men followed lastly by President Hawabu himself.

The woman was indeed familiar to me, although I'd never met her. It was Professor Barbara Ann Minerva; a top archeologist. "Wonder Woman - wait!" She ran up to me, putting herself in the line of fire; the men held their fire. That was either very brave or stupid. I admired the gesture for what it was worth. The men lowered their weapons; I did similar. "Wonder Woman, I'm-" "I know who you are Professor Minerva. What are you doing here?" Minerva thought before speaking. "I was helping the government with key archeological finds; I was also guest lecturing at local colleges..." My gaze went to the president as she spoke and trailed off. He was definitely tense, as were his men, but none did anything stupid.

My eyes fell back to her. "Surely you know what is happening here?" "I do, but I was here before all of that happened." "It's still happening professor. You should leave immediately; it's dangerous." They'd likely heard about Mexico by now. "I can't..." "Then I can't guarantee your safety." My eyes returned to Hawabu, whom was now more fearful then just moments ago. "Wonder Woman, what are you going to do?" "President Hawabu's corruption is well known - and this is excluding supernatural involvement and alliances. It comes to an end now."

The men's weapons came up, as did my crossed bracelets again. Minerva's hands went up; she looked around at everyone urgently. "Everyone, stop! This isn't the way."

Hawabu pointed a fearful yet defiant finger at me. "You won't take me down Wonder Woman. I swear it!"

"I will have the full truth of your misdeeds...mister president - all of them!"

A fight seemed likely. Nobody budged. I sure as hell wouldn't - especially if gods or demons entered the fray.


	37. Chapter 37

No gods appeared, but it was getting too damned tense to keep it at bay for much longer. It had been my hope that one of those godly cowards would reveal themselves; it would make things that much easier to deal with; to make clear to the world their evil; and their intent to harm humanity for their own gain. But despite what I had seen of War's group being here in those visions I could only now say that perhaps it would not happen that way - or at least not right away.

Tension like this was always a volcano - it simply had to erupt. By Athena, I did not want this...

"Don't!" pleaded Minerva to everyone. I truly appreciated what she was doing. It took guts; and she wasn't a god like me. My ivory fists clenched; my azure eyes narrowed. If it was going to be war, this was it.

One of the men in my periphery, a younger guy, panicked. He pulled the trigger - but his round went for Minerva instead of me... I was there before her and deflected the shot to go wide. Everyone grew stunned. "I could have sent the round back at you!" I made sure to hammer the point home. "Fire any more and I will make damned sure they do." Everyone kept their weapons up. What was it? Were they really this loyal to this man - who had all this blood on his hands...? Or was it that supernatural angle. I wish I knew.

It then grew clear...and it wasn't good at all.

Hecate - the Greek goddess of witchcraft and sorcery - appeared; but not in her sometimes triple form. What the hell...? She hadn't been heard from in ages.

Time and everyone just stopped, as Ares Circe and Hera had done earlier in Mexico. What was going to happen here?

"Daughter of Zeus; you are meddling in things that are beyond you..." She hissed like a snake to me. "You are the last of the Amazons; you should be contemplative and isolated. Let the Lord Ares rule this world as he sees fit."

I crossed my bracelets before me again. I hadn't seen her in those visions. What had that meant? And why had she appeared now? Did she serve Ares? She called him "lord". Hecate was one of the most powerful and mysterious of the greater Greek pantheon. She'd been Circe's patron in the past prior to her magical ascendancy to that of super witch.

"I can't do that, venerable one." I tried to be respectful. Maybe this could still work out differently. It didn't work. She hissed even louder this time. Her gaze, growing ever crueler, focused on Minerva's frozen pleading form. "This mortal sought greatness yet it has ever eluded her. Now she shall know true power - and become your greatest enemy second only to the lord himself. From this moment forth, she shall be known as the Cheetah; and she shall hate you without limit - wretched meddlesome bastard of Zeus..."

Hecate put up a powerful wall of energy between me and them and then struck the helpless Minerva with a bolt of potent magical energy from her hand. Minerva screamed...and speedily, agonizingly transformed into a vicious feline woman. She quite literally became the Cheetah; right before my eyes. Minerva was no more. Cheetah focused on me, roared mightily - and charged right at me. Hecate disappeared, and mortal time resumed. Cheetah was right at me an instant later. The Hawabu men panicked and fired their weapons together at both of us.


	38. Chapter 38

Cheetah attacked with stunning speed. I batted one of her clawed hands away while getting slashed across my arm with her other hand. The Hawabu bullets flew in. A couple of them struck her. She roared and leapt back; it didn't slow her down and she likely had super healing capabilities. Other bullets came but I deflected them. I wanted to help her still. This was not Minerva's fault. But helping her against them wasn't needed. She went right at them - at super speed. It was incredible. She had literally just become this catlike demon from what she had once been and had adapted with amazing speed. Usually it took some amount of time for any major transformation to root itself, but not for her. Not only that, her aggression was pure and without equal. It was as though Hecate had created the perfect feline female equivalent of Ares. Then again there was nothing to say that Cheetah wasn't feeding off Ares somehow for added strength, or vice versa. Where magic was concerned anything was possible.

No more of the bullets that came from all directions hit Cheetah. She actually dodged them. She actually moved faster than Hermes; like I did. I remained where I was and blocked the bullets; the difference was now I was sending them back to their shooters and nailing them with them. Cheetah took to the air with ferocious feline power and came down hard upon the Hawabu men. She slashed into them with hand and foot claws; she ripped out their throats with her super sharp teeth. The only thing louder than their death screams of horror and agony was her roar of pure hatred. And like Ares she enjoyed killing them.

I'd seen many things in my five millennia on earth...but Cheetah was something different entirely. She was the perfect combination of cheetah and demon. Whether or not Professor Minerva was still buried in there somewhere remained something else entirely. I had to believe that was the case; I had to save her somehow. The fearsome Cheetah persona hadn't been created out of thin air; Hecate had drawn it out of her with her power; perhaps manipulating Minerva's inherent flaws to a demonic extent. But that was a fight for another time. Right now this had gone totally insane and it had to get back under control yesterday.

I continued returning the bullets to their shooters to hurt/kill them. Cheetah was doing more damage than I was, and that was saying something. We thinned out the entire presidential security force with little trouble. Hawabu tried hiding behind them but with Cheetah's emergence, and at super speed, hell on earth had occurred right here/now. Two more desperate guards tried to protect their head of state from this tireless creature but she dodged their gunfire and cut down them.

She snarled at a terrified Hawabu and was about to kill him too but I threw the lasso around her to stop her. The lasso burned into her as it fought her demonic will. How dare you! She screamed into my mind. Let me have him, pretty princess! Now! No! I countered. You will not! The lasso created a link between us. We both screamed from our minds slamming into each other; although in her case it was more of a roar. We then fell to the ground unconscious.

Yet what I wouldn't realize until after I'd awakened was what had happened to the men that she'd bitten. They would rise to become demon felines like her - and they would obey her every command.

Hecate - hell even Ares - might very well have outdone themselves by creating Cheetah.

Lord Zeus save us all!


	39. Chapter 39

Cheetah and I both awoke to pain; we screamed. Hawabu had regained the initiative and now both of us were imprisoned, although that wouldn't matter much for long. They'd restrained us with the most powerful metal they had, but what good what that do against supernatural creatures like us?

"You pathetic bastards will die for this!" snarled the former person of Barbara Ann Minerva, PhD (once a celebrated cross between Tomb Raider and Indiana Jones); but she was silenced by a half dozen stun sticks being jabbed firmly into her sides. She howled, but it sounded more like rage more than pain to me. Her bullet wounds had already healed, as had her slash wounds to me. All we had to do was focus... The Hawabu men stabbed me with shock sticks too.

It was through our pain that I could feel our link...and as our pain intensified we could in turn feel each other's pain. Cheetah roared in my mind. Stay out of my head, pretty princess! Damn you! I focused, closing my eyes. Barbara, listen to me... Don't call me that! Barbara Ann was still in there, but Cheetah was dominant. I could now see through our pain, through our bond created by the lasso, to the truth of Cheetah's existence. Cheetah was very much Barbara; she was her dark side. Cheetah was the shadow self of Barbara. She was to Barbara what Ares was to me. The only difference was that I usually kept my darkness under control whereas Barbara's had cruelly been turned into the ultimate weapon. The Cheetah. And all of that darkness and hatred had been angled by Hecate to ever be focused on me. Ares couldn't have created a better weapon if he'd wanted to.

Hawabu was enjoying this; but he didn't realize what was happening. Mere mortals could not; or those mortals not familiar with the ways of magic. By their increasing our pain they were ironically making us even stronger. Cheetah sensed our bond growing stronger through our strange mystical bond. No! I will never be weak like you pretty princess! Stop this now!

We're linked now Cheetah. You must accept that. Never! You must! Never! Stay out of my head!

It all worked. Cheetah's metal bonds were weakening despite the pain she was constantly put through by our mortal captors. Hawabu's elation to torturing gods now worked against him. His joy evaporated as he saw Cheetah work to become free - and with speed. "Reinforce her restraints now!" Four men tried to do that but Cheetah summoned a burst of strength that I'd rarely ever sensed come from anyone. Right as they were near her she broke free and attacked them with superhuman ferocity. She ripped them to pieces with virtually no effort. I'd been so stunned by what she had done that I didn't realize that she was already free to go at Hawabu.

"Barbara - no-!"

It was too late. She grabbed his gun hand with her prehensile tail and snapped his hand with it to prevent him from using his weapon; before he could truly scream from his ruined limb she tore his throat out with one superhuman swipe of her clawed hand. It happened so fast I had to focus just to remember what had just happened. It wasn't a sight I would soon forget.

Cheetah then looked at me - and smiled. Emerging from the gloom into the bunker - and unbeknownst to my senses until now - was a growing feline army of demonically converted Cameroonians.

"It's your turn now - pretty princess..."


	40. Chapter 40

Cheetah roared; that was her signal for her human cat demons to attack. They rushed at my restrained position from all angles. I summoned all my strength and ripped free of the restraints right as they were about to pounce atop me. I then smashed my bracelets together with super speed and strength. The resulting shockwave struck them head on and wiped them out along with severely damaging the Hawabu structure. It knocked Cheetah onto her back and stunned her good but it now clear that she was a god in her own right, albeit a demonic one. Her power rivaled mine in most respects. It was even possible that she could resurrect readily of her own power as I could. In this case we both were in fact the ultimate agents of our superiors; mine, my father; hers the dark lord.

Cheetah was back on her humanoid feet in no time and speeding at me despite getting hit with one of my singular most powerful weapons. Her mighty roar came ahead of her as we duked it out for another round. She slashed out with a vicious right hand strike. I barely dodged it. Her claws, being magically enhanced like everything else about her, could cut through things the regular equivalent could not. This was proven by her claws cutting through the solid metal of the restraint chair that we'd been held captive in just moments before. I launched a high sidekick at her head but she dodged it with ease. She dropped low and slashed my other leg. This forced me to lose my balance and fall. Cheetah roared to focus her godly power and punched down hard for my chest; I barely rolled aside in time as she smashed the hard floor to bits. I managed to launch a double kick into her chest and send her crashing into a nearby wall. I had to keep up the offensive. From what I had seen of her great power so far she would be back in the fight in no time.

I leapt at her; fists and feet ready. I was right about her resilience. Even as I neared she roared and lunged right back at me. Her speed continued to astonish. I risked a punch; she dodged moved passed me and ran her claws across my back. I cried out and fell. I felt another swipe coming and spun. My bracelet blocked another slash attempt. Before I could strike her with a punch she put a well placed kick into my chest. It was my turn to crash into a wall. She laughed and lunged at me. This was my moment. This moment of overconfidence on her part was all I would need; I had to make it count.

She attacked with similar overconfidence - clawed hands extended for a vicious head/throat strike; but she was otherwise wide open. I ducked under her punched up hard into her chest as she flew over me and then hooked her hard in the jaw with my fist. She crashed into the wall again and dropped. She was now stunned enough to where I could build upon her disablement and turn it into sure defeat. It wouldn't be defeat in the permanent sense, no, but I would surely take what I could get. I also didn't want to kill her; she was a casualty of War in all of this. I had to believe that Barbara Minerva was still there somewhere; but for now this was what she needed to remain. I couldn't deny that this was for my benefit in some ways more than hers. I had to be ruthless for now. WW couldn't just be merciful; she had to be whatever she needed to be. That wasn't the way of Aphrodite or Ares; it was the way of Athena; my patron in all things after my father.

I took to the air and punched down as hard as I could. My blow landed right in the center of her chest; her bones smashed; she howled in agony. I then hit her super hard in the face to knock her out. This was my chance! I wouldn't leave her there. I set her over my shoulder and sought to get the hell out of there. My timing couldn't have been better; Hawabu soldiers were converging from all directions. Things had happened swiftly from their end and now they were rushing to contain things. They were ironically not yet aware that their president was already dead, killed by Minerva. I didn't wish him to hurt anyone else but even he didn't deserve to die by the way Cheetah had done it. But it was done and I wasn't here to play moralist.

They were nearly at us. The ways out would be blocked up by them. I didn't want to kill anyone else here if I didn't have to. I looked up moments before they arrived with weapons hot for use. I flew up with Minerva still over my shoulder and super punched my way out of this. My godly blow destroyed the thick ceiling of the defense facility and created the hole we needed. The soldiers entered and fired up into the hole but I was already breaking the sound barrier to get ahead of them all. Soldiers on the grounds around the facility also opened fire; heavy guns did as well but I poured on the speed. It was night and that helped even more. I summoned the wonder plane and it appeared ahead of me. Adika and Steve were going to be totally beside themselves when they see Minerva - and in her "new and improved form." The ventral hatch opened I flew up and in. The looks on their faces were that of pure astonishment. It wasn't something I had wanted to do, but everything had happened so fast, and now here we were.

"Who the hell is that...thing?" Steve couldn't help but ask in that way. I didn't blame him. I didn't answer him right away. I put our resident cat expert in a plane cell and activated its force field. Since the tech was magical aboard the plane I was hoping it would be enough to keep her contained. I got them up to speed. There was a lot. They were stunned even more yet. Steve rubbed at his head in thought. "So you're telling me that this professor lady was turned into a cheetah demon?" "Essentially, yes; that's it exactly." "By the Greek goddess of magic...?" "Yep." "And she's with Ares?" "Seems that way." Adika had been surprisingly silent. We looked over at him. "Please feel free to share your thoughts," I told him. "With Hawabu dead my country could descend into total chaos...as would happen with any failed state." Steve and I shared a concerned look at that. Mexico popped into my mind then again; but that while Ares linked was still its own thing as well. And the US would be able to contain it fast. Africa was another matter. Sadly the continent had always been a hot mess; that was just the historical truth of it. But we might be able to change that for the better now - excluding Ares and his agents doing something to screw things up even more.

We all jumped suddenly as Cheetah came back to consciousness with a vengeance and crashed into the force field. "Let me out of here now pretty princess!" "I can't do that Barbara. I'm sorry." Cheetah snarled in rage, and then calmed when she took in the sights of Adika and then Steve. Her feline eyes lingered on Steve. She then laughed. "Oh, now I see... He is someone you care for..." Steve tensed at this; I did not. I'd played against Ares' mind games for thousands of years. Cheetah had already proven herself to be good; but not that good; not yet anyway. I folded my arms over my chest. "You are not this monster Barbara." She bared her teeth at me and went low on all fours. "I told you..." "Never call you that; I know. But you're my prisoner now Barbara Ann; and that is until we can cure you of this evil - and we shall." "You really are stupid pretty princess. You will regret the day you screwed with us." Us? No doubt her dark lord master. It then struck me - a notable quality about Barbara. "You know Barbara Ann-" "Don't call me that!" She struck out at the force field while yelling this. It made Steve and Adika jump; but not me. My warrior senses were kicking in. There might in fact be a mental vulnerability here in the cat's psyche. I just had to hammer away at it. "Barbara Ann was a feminist..." She snarled but said nothing else. "If Cheetah truly is superior to her...then how can she seek to be enthralled...to a male dark lord...?"

That not only shut her down, it drew curious energies from Steve and Adika as well. Cheetah gave a low growl of frustration and walked away, still on all fours. I raised a brow at this. "Cheetah?" She couldn't snap at me there, using her preferred dark side name and all of that. "I'm waiting." "Leave me alone!" I gave a small nod. "I guess that will have to do for now then." "What the hell do we do with her? We shouldn't just keep her here," said Steve. He'd made a solid point there. I mentally ordered the plane to envelope Cheetah in a dampening field; this way we wouldn't have to keep jumping around her. And if she tried something the wonder plane had the best magical tech security in creation. We'd know it before she did. She sensed something was wrong and roared and struck at the force field...but it remained silent in the plane. Steve laughed. "Nice." He gave her the middle finger; this only pissed her off more but it was still silent. "Damn Diana; I could use this dampening field for lots of things back home." We shared a small laugh. I put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be cruel and unusual." He frowned at that. "Since when do you care about nonsense like that?" "It's as I said before Steve - she's a casualty of War; in more ways than one. I intend to save her." Steve looked at Cheetah dubiously while I said this. "I don't think she wants to be saved." "No, but that will come with time. As for long term plans for her, I might need to have her imprisoned in Olympus. No mortal prison can keep a being like her contained. I'll notify Hermes when it's opportune." None could argue against that.

As we sought to determine what had to happen next, I had a vision. It was likely from Athena; to ever impart her divine wisdom to me no less, just as she had with Odysseus. In the vision I saw Adika...and he was president of Cameroon. It was a brief vision but it said it all. I'd always sensed something different about him; and we'd been linked via fate from the very moment my WW boots had touched down on the bush ground here. This was the very op where Ares had revealed himself from his long term..."hibernation". Had everything come full circle? Is that what Pallas was telling me? I would be patient and keep my faith in her as I always had.

"Diana?" said Steve. "Everything all right?" I looked over at Adika as he posed that question. Steve's eyes followed mine. Adika frowned. "Diana, what is it?" I sighed walked over to him and set my hands on his shoulders. "Adika, I just saw you in a future vision. You...were the president of Cameroon." He blinked his eyes a few times but it still hadn't fully registered with him. Visions were always tricky - no matter how reliable the source. And telling the focal person about them had effects of its own. "Now, nothing is set in stone with visions, but I've had a lot of experience with them..." "There's no way I can be president of this country." He didn't seem to doubt my vision's accuracy; only that he wasn't role qualified. I frowned a little at that. "It's a lot to take in I realize that. This vision could have many meanings. Let's just take it a little bit at a time and see what happens." He gave a little nod to that. It was something and I'd take it.

"What do we do now?" said Steve. "With Hawabu dead the country could plunge into civil war, as Adika said. And this is excluding Ares and all of his devil crap." Steve was right. The USS Glenn group was still on station in the Guinea gulf and General Lane was still coordinating neutral humanitarian operations in the same greater region, but it was humanitarian efforts only. America had no operational jurisdiction or mandate here. Besides, after my recent actions in Mexico that was going to take priority to be sure; and as it should. This was despite the fact demons hadn't been directly involved in Mexico's events in contrast to across the Atlantic over here.

I pondered the earthly strategic ramifications along the lines of that which Steve and Adika had already uttered aloud. "The jihadi will get stronger here with Hawabu gone as well; both from Cameroon and Nigeria." Hawabu wasn't perfect to say the least but at least he'd held things together. With that most imperfect of buffers gone, all hell could literally break loose now. And maybe that was all Ares needed to have happen now. The wonder plane's sensors could pick up demons anywhere; it showed none now. It didn't mean all the demons had gone back into the wood pile either. It just meant they weren't doing anything at present.

"We should call General Lane and get his read on things," I said. Steve nodded agreement; Adika remained universally uncertain. Where Adika was concerned I think the fight had seemed so clear to him - take down Hawabu and his possible demon allies and take it from there. It had all been clear to him until the wild card demonically known as Cheetah had joined the fray (and there was still the matter of dealing with her too) and shaken things up. I considered all of this more of an operational crossroads rather than an impasse. We just needed to focus on where Ares would strike next, and how.


	41. Chapter 41

"The situation in Mexico has deteriorated even more, but we expected that," said General Lane from the wonder plane monitor. "And it has given us the emergency authority to act for the border." None of that was surprising to hear, but was nonetheless good to hear all the same. "There's been more of late though Wonder Woman. There's increasing supernatural and mortal terrorist activity potential in the homeland. Waller's heading security efforts; she wants you to coordinate with her." It was random but not surprising either; especially once the word "supernatural" popped up. It could be Ares or an agent; it didn't really matter. Lane had things under control here, but there was one thing he had to know. "General, I'll head back with Agent Trevor for the homeland, but you need to know about this..." I told him about the President Adika vision. Obviously, I didn't expect a career military man like him to believe in supernatural items but he'd dealt with enough of it to know it wasn't mere hogwash or rumor. "I'll keep that in mind Wonder Woman." Adika had overhead it and not liked it, but he also trusted my judgment and knew the supernatural world was where I originated/operated in. But I would need to push for more yet to truly consider this operation a victory for the time being. "General - I formally request that Adika be put under your protection until this situation stabilizes." I was officially invoking my status as WW for this. I didn't like doing it; I didn't usually do it, but it was necessary in my judgment.

"All right Wonder Woman. I'll do it. Can you bring him to us?" "Yep; and right away at that." Adika walked up to me as the call ended. In some ways this would be easier now that his family was gone. I hated to say it like that, but that was the truth of it. I took his uncertain hands into mine. He was still in this fight to avenge his family and to reverse the destabilization of his country, but this wasn't a common political struggle any more. Maybe it never had been. We could only deal with what was in front of us now. I told him as much. "I need you to do this; please." He gave a reluctant nod. "We will make this right Adika; no matter how long it takes. You have my word on it."

XXX

After we'd beamed down Adika to the USS Glenn we continued on for DC. Waller wanted to meet at the pentagon. Steve would stick with me for the duration. "Welcome back," she said to us upon beam down from the wonder plane. "You should give us the specifics for that amazing Trek tech Wonder Woman." "I would...but it's magical tech." "Ah, I see. Maybe someday then." More like some eon but that worked too.

She took us to an ops center in the pentagon sublevels. There both military and civilian staff monitored threats at home and abroad. The red level threat indicators in the homeland were getting higher by the hour. I could see why she'd wanted us back when she had. "We think, Wonder Woman, that your eternal buddy Ares is going to do something big right here at home." Based on what I saw I couldn't disagree.


	42. Chapter 42

Waller then took us out into a corridor, looked around carefully, and then motioned for us to follow after her. Steve and I shared a curious look at this before doing so. Waller was a woman of many secrets. The only reason I had more than her was because I was millennia older than her. Other than that she would have us both beat in the secrets department. She led us to a small secondary office space closed the door after us and secured it. The security measures were total; even Steve was impressed.

"As you might have guessed with such measures taken...this is about potus."

Steve and I shared another look at this. Waller was not loyal to a person or country; she was loyal to her agenda; multifaceted that it was. Steve was loyal to the constitution; so was I. That being said, sometimes those items blurred together. It wasn't new or unexpected either. Removal had been discussed before; and both Waller and I were members of the league now. "Did this come from Ra's?" I asked. Waller glanced at Steve briefly before returning her eyes to me. "Talia has operatives positioned throughout DC; as do I. Potus is frankly wimping out." "But didn't my actions in Mexico help to change that?" "They did, and will; but decisive action is coming from levels below potus. Now vpotus..." Steve held up a hand. "I've heard something about this league of shadows/assassins business. You're both members?" "Yes Agent Trevor; we are." Steve looked at me with some surprise. He'd likely thought I was just helping, but wasn't actually a member. Things had been happening fast since I'd left him in Cameroon. I was still getting used to being WW full time now.

"Vpotus is a league member?" I asked. Waller gave a small nod/smile. "That's right. He was a sleeper agent for them. Talia approached me about him and we linked up with an agenda from there; for times like this." "What agenda?" asked Steve. When Waller didn't answer he scoffed. "Are we talking about assassinating potus?" Steve challenged. "Nothing as bloody as that," said Waller. "However...we can easily have him removed via alternate league means..." Steve glared at me. "Diana, you can't possibly be for this?"

If I had just left paradise island I would have been more naïve, like my warrior sisters had become from being isolated too long before their demise. But this was also why I had chosen Athena long ago as my patron upon seeing how man's world really was; it had used to be Aphrodite. Only a god of wisdom could take into account the running complexities of changing times; not gods of love or war. Wisdom was about balance, not extremes, although sometimes extremes were needed to restore/maintain balance; it was about necessity. Athena was the Olympian logician as it were; and whom I now identified with the most as WW.

Waller could see my worldly view long since honed. I'd served in two world wars and witnessed countless other atrocities. I should know those truths better than they ever could. I was the certified old soul after all.

Venerable Pallas was also the goddess of skill and warfare; and both would be needed here. I prayed for her continued guidance. As for Steve's question; I kept it outstanding.


	43. Chapter 43

"I am if that is what it takes to protect freedom."

Steve frowned/looked at the floor; my words hadn't seemed possible to him. Waller said, "I was hoping to bring you into this fold more completely Agent Trevor. You're a capable agent, but if you're conflicted-" "Of course I'm conflicted about it," said Steve. "You're advocating treason-" "Grow up Trevor!" Waller snapped. "The world is real, and gray. You should know this better than most. Despite all your years of valorous service in world toilets you still don't get it." Waller exhaled sharply walked over to the door and held the knob. "I want to believe you're still capable-" Steve looked at me in bewilderment. "Diana, this is BS and you know it." "Wonder Woman gets it Trever; so should you."

I could only shake my head slowly at him. "I'm sorry Steve. I really am." I didn't care for all of Waller's methods, but she was right this time. The threats to the west were many and real. We couldn't afford to play it safe anymore. And the truth was - the public was in denial about what was really happening. Waller understood this, jerk that she was. But she was an agent of truth here, inasmuch as I was the god of it.

"One last chance Trevor..."

"Screw you Waller." Steve looked back at me. He wanted to say the same thing to me, but couldn't. I didn't know if he'd ever see me the same way again. But then again he'd probably fallen in love with the myth of me rather than the real me. They always said never meet your heroes; maybe that was true here. "Diana...?" "Again, I'm sorry Steve." "I don't think you are."

Waller now looked at Trevor with ice. "Say nothing of this Trevor..." "Or what? You'll kill me too." Waller scoffed. "Again, surprisingly inept as usual. We can just erase your memory. This isn't 1950 anymore." "You're right Waller; it's 1984 in 2019." Waller let him out and slammed the door after him. "I was really hoping he'd get it." "He's an idealist." "And you're a realist Wonder Woman. That's what we need now." "I still have ideals too. I still believe love conquers all..." "But you also believe in situational assessment and acting accordingly as well." She's right. I did. In some ways they were both right, but Waller was more right.

I sighed folded my arms across my chest and looked at my boots. "What do we do now?" "We proceed forward, without Trevor." I didn't know what that would ultimately mean for my friendship with Steve or this mission, but it could go a number of different ways. Some said that love and duty could never mix, but mother had raised me to believe they were one and the same thing. And sometimes doing what was most loving required doing what was most unpleasant, but nonetheless necessary for the greater good.


	44. Chapter 44

Waller had filled me in on the greater plan to remove potus. There were a number of the armed forces that were on our side - and would gladly follow the orders of vpotus. I didn't like this one damned bit, like Steve, but it was still the right thing to do.

"You're the key Wonder Woman to our mission success; you always were." Somehow that didn't surprise me. A superhuman would be needed to punch through a good portion of what needed to happen. "We could go a more subtle league route for removal, as I told Trevor before he stormed off on his little moral tantrum, but that was without your direct involvement. In some ways I must admit, Diana...I thought you'd side with the boy scout." I shrugged. "Well, I'm not a girl scout." Waller laughed. She took my hands into hers. It was strange, but then we had been intimate before so there would always be that memory too. "You continually amaze us Diana. You truly are wondrous." She then set a hand to my cheek and caressed it. "We have time before doing the potus op." There was a growing hunger in Waller's tone. It grew clear rather quickly that sex was what she wanted. Love/lust really didn't matter to someone like her; someone who could die at any moment given the dangerous nature of her work.

She inched her face closer to mine; her sense of duty seemingly forgotten. It seemed impossible to believe. This woman was married to her work; work that would make most people puke and run. She was close enough now that I could feel her breath on my face. "Are you sure you want to do this here...in the pentagon basement?" I wondered. She scoffed. "I have the most beautiful woman that ever lived all to myself. You've always been my hero Diana; from girlhood on. I can't deny that without lying. You taught me how to be a woman; to recognize how the female form is the most sacred and beautiful form of all; and to be proud of my own form." My father would have agreed about the female form, to be super sure. "It's almost like you were made from clay after all..." she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. Waller was normally so cool and firm; she had hid this side of herself - her humanity - very well. She too was a soldier though; she still had to be careful. She had many enemies and trusted few.

I dropped my guard with her as well. We took those moments to resume something of our lovers' bond that had been created during the (rather memorable in my opinion) foursome in Ra's' London hideout. Yes, this would be another violation against my relationship with Jenny; but WW had to do what was best for all - not just for Jenny or herself. And if making love to Waller again helped to make that possible than I would do it; not as Diana, but as WW.

Soon enough we were making love on the floor. We did so for a few hours straight. None bothered us. Waller relaxed in my arms. She'd needed this more than I had. In those several hours of our latest sexual encounter Waller had become just Amanda. Keeping her humanity strong would be vital for what was to come; given that her signature ruthlessness was soon coming to the white house.


	45. Chapter 45

Waller stood with me on the wonder plane. Cheetah watched us and tried to make godly havoc, but the plane kept her quiet/contained. She was to be seen but not heard; at least until an Olympus escort took her to their celestial jail.

Waller helped me don my full Amazon armor again. This was how I would go to the white house. And I would go right through the front door to perform my WW coup d'état of a sitting potus.

The plan was simple. Waller would warn them from the WP; it would be her base for this op so they couldn't get her. All other allies would remain dark to avoid getting killed/captured. This was something I could handle alone. Rather, it was something I needed to handle alone.

Would I kill brave men/women just trying to serve their country? Yes; if I had to. Everything I did had them in mind, and their well being; but there were bigger things too; such as my father's will. All things in the multiverse had a plan for them. This time would be no different. These brave would be warned - and then they would face the wrath of Wonder Woman. What they did with that was up to them. I would have the weak potus in my custody before the day's end.

It was nearly time; just needed my helmet. Waller handed it to me. "If Trevor is there, can you kill him?" It was a blunt question; but nothing unexpected from the likes of Amanda Blake Waller. I took the ancient Amazon helmet held it low in both hands and looked down at it. "Steve and I have been intimate, as you I and others have been." It hadn't surprised Waller completely; she likely had suspected something. It was no secret that I was a sexual being; I was my father's daughter after all. "He's died already; and because of me." "But you restored him to life, right?" "Yes; but I don't want to go through that ever again." I expected Waller to give another blunt directive such as get over it or something like that, but surprisingly she didn't.

"Understood. I'm sure you'll do whatever you have to." She was right; I would. "And if Ares is there, it will be celestial SOP," I said. Waller just nodded to that. The Ares stuff was beyond the control of mortals anyway.

I donned my war helmet. "Let's do this." "Right." Waller took the cockpit seat. "The plane will adapt to your needs," I told her. "Nice." I went for my sword/shield. "Wait!" Waller walked over quickly to me. She pulled off my helmet and kissed me one last time for the time being. "Go get 'em badass." She put my helmet back on. She returned to the cockpit seat issued out the warning to the white house, to which of course they did not respond to.

Now it was time to play hardball. I dropped out of the plane and flew supersonic for the most heavily guarded house in the world...to do battle if needed.


	46. Chapter 46

It was broad daylight as I flew into District of Corruption (catchy I know!) airspace. There was air power everywhere, but my magical armor did good at concealing me. They would need to use good old fashioned naked eyeballs to make a twenty on this flying goddess. The WH lawn was right ahead - and filled with armor and everything else that could be brought forth on short notice. Waller had warned them; now it was my turn.

I arrived at the front lawn and landed, putting a small impact crater in the ground for my trouble. Behind me people had overheard the conflict to come and had gathered (likely paid scumbags from lunatic K street); their protest ranged the entire political spectrum. Every military/police gun big and small zeroed in on me an instant later but all fire was held.

Chairman of the joint chiefs, marine four star General Donaldson, got on a bullhorn. "Wonder Woman; don't do this. Everything you have ever done has been for freedom...and for the brave men and women that stand around you. Do not betray the country you sacrificed so much so save." I took a few steps out of the impact crater. No American gun strayed from me. Air power was flying orbits now. Notice that he never said that I couldn't win. I'd done worse against Nazi Germany Imperial Japan the Soviet Union and jihadists; crazies left and right the world over from antiquity until now. I could feel the fear from the general his men and the police. They reeked of it. But I didn't feed off it like Ares would. I didn't sense him or any of his minions here. They appeared to be in the shadows despite the clear hinting of demonic threats rising in the homeland. They wanted this to play out between me and these mortals. It didn't matter; I wouldn't be deterred.

"You know my terms general."

"I can't agree to them; neither can potus. And you'll have to kill us to do it."

"If I must then I will. I serve liberty before any nation or constitution. I fight for an ideal; not an ideology. I fight for what my once enslaved Amazon sisters fought for; what my Spartan brothers fought for against Persia; what William Wallace fought for against Longshanks; our founding fathers against Mad George... We must protect freedom from these current fakes both internal and external. They are not to be trusted. And I will force them all out; by the will of mighty Olympus I will. For I am Wonder Woman; daughter of liberty."

It was all over the news by now. This would be the point of no return for me, but my ground was made. Battle would soon commence, although none here wanted it - god or mortal. My shield was ready on my left arm; my amazing katana in my right hand. I looked out of time/place to them; but they knew what I could do. My battle senses heightened; they always did before combat.

"So be it," said the general. "All units - open fire!"


	47. Chapter 47

And so it was...that I attacked American brave for the first time in history. This would definitely be the point of no return. Maybe it was all Ares' doing. It didn't really matter now. Ares could still feed off it no matter what.

I would do my Olympian duty now, for while I was no longer Diana of the Amazon I was still very much Diana of Olympus.

The bullets struck me from all sides but my armor knocked them aside like they were nothing. Heavy machine guns and tank shells also were fired on me as I walked forward. The heavy rounds bounced off my armor. The tank shells struck my armor and exploded around me, but they only knocked me back a little. I gripped my shield and sword tight; I was ready to go at them. I didn't want to do this part of it; the emotion forced the tears to form in my eyes...but I knew that the al Ghuls and Waller were right. This needed to happen. Freedom required it.

That was it then.

My choice, already made, was now reinforced. I moved at super speed for the first tank. I hit it hard with my shoulder to put a massive dent into it before then bringing down my sword to pierce its heavy armor and to split it in half.

The circling gunships opened fire, but they had to be careful about friendly fire. In addition they fired off rockets and missiles at my position. They struck me directly and the ground around me but it only knocked me to the ground. I stood and smashed my bracelets together. The shockwave went out in all directions. Men tanks assault vehicles and choppers above were all hit and damaged/destroyed. The shockwave easily killed dozens of them and wounded others. I forced back my disgust with divine restraint and focused only on the mission now.

The shockwave had also damaged a good portion of the white house outer structure. That was a good way to make a solid breach point. I didn't have to worry about tracking potus. The wonder plane's sensors had his bio ID locked and could send it at will to me.

A squad of SOF guys fired on me. I could see the pain in their eyes as they did so. It was the same pain I had in my own. Many of these very same guys I'd fought beside. Now I had to take them down for the greater good of the ideal I'd chosen to fight for more than any other. I was at them an instant later - my sword and shield doing their bloody roles well... Others saw this and pulled back.

I then focused on the best damaged portion of the WH to punch through. I moved at super speed to arrive at it; I punched it with my fist and was inside the structure. I requested an update on potus' location from the WP. It said where I thought he'd be - the potus bunker. I pushed on for it next. More would try to stop me, and more would die as a result.

I no longer doubted the rightness of my actions; I just prayed to Pallas for its quick, decisive ending.


	48. Chapter 48

The trail of bodies grew in my murderous wake. I reached the bunker elevator; I punched into it then below it and dropped down the shaft to arrive at the bunker main doors. Guards there fired on me but I cut them down in a blur of speed. I then super punched the bunker door, one of the densest in the world, and shattered it to pieces in one super blow. I threw my shield at multiple sentries and nailed them with magical precision. I went forward at super speed with katana in both hands for use. The shield did its job and my sword did its as we plowed our way through anyone that would resist my coup.

Two secret service agents fired hard at me with their submachine guns but the armor continued to do its job. I was at them and cut them both in half at the waist. As they fell aside potus fell to his rear in panic and scrambled back. My shield returned to my arm just as the agents' bodies fell away.

"Wonder Woman - don't do this!" he begged over and over. More would come but we had the bunker for the moment. His back hit the wall and that was it. It was just him and me now. My katana tip was mere inches/centimeters from his face. "Mister president, you're going to resign, effective immediately. If you do not..." "I get it!" I lowered my blade. He looked at all of the dead and sobbed. "Why? Why Wonder Woman? Why did you do this?" "I already said why sir; but you and your people wouldn't listen. America is dying; face it. We need to be the wildfire that saves it from itself." "And the vice president will do this?" "If he doesn't want to end up like this, then yes." More troops arrived and pointed their weapons, but held their fire. "Remember: I got to you once; I can get to you again." Potus nodded swiftly to clearly convey there was no misunderstanding.

I faced the troops and approached them. None called for my surrender; none fired. I kept my sword and shield ready but held them low. I walked right towards them. They let me pass. I flew up and out of the white house ruin. None challenged me further. I flew for the wonder plane located beyond the city limits. I boarded and there stood a sober Waller. Cheetah watched on from her cell. Both were deep in thought; the gore on my armor and weapons definitely added to it.

Waller walked over to me as I took off my helmet and set it down along with my weapons. "Diana..." "It's done Amanda." "No doubt." "Don't condemn me for sparing him." "No; I thought that was a good idea. So long as he leaves it doesn't matter." Waller looked over at my bloody weapons. "You did what even I couldn't." I scoffed and took a seat. "I doubt that. Maybe you didn't have the power but you certainly had the ruthlessness to do it." Waller smiled. "I'd like to think that." "Do you think he'll step down?" "It's a good possibility." "Vpotus better come through, or I will kill him." Waller didn't doubt me. Hell she might even do it herself in that event.

Now I had to face Jenny about it. It could mean the end of things for us; but I had no regrets.


	49. Chapter 49

I tried calling Jenny; she didn't answer. This was definitely a possibility; and now it had come true. It was over between us. Waller set her unusually charitable hands upon my shoulders in the cockpit. "You've made yet greater sacrifices, Diana. This is why the world has called you Wonder Woman since 1941." I set one of hands on hers, grateful for the gesture. I then nodded. "I appreciate that Amanda; I do." It was now much more interesting between us, I had to admit. We went by first names more than we ever had. The return of Ares in Cameroon onwards had changed everything for us, and between us. Jenny had seemed to be for what had needed to happen; she had joined the Sons after all. If she wanted to stay a part of that or the greater cause I would support it. As WW I had to be objective; I couldn't deny her help. But the "us" part was over, safe to say.

"What about Trevor?"

That was definitely another loaded question. He hadn't been at the WH, but that meant little. It was safe to say he'd gone the same road as Jenny; his views were evident from earlier. "I don't know."

The wonder plane signaled an update - potus had resigned; vpotus, our patriotic league of shadows ally, was now potus. "Yes!" Waller exclaimed with a fist in the air. I wasn't as jubilant as her, although I hoped she was right. I'd believe it when I saw it. "This changes everything," she continued. "Potus can't pardon you right away without tipping our hand, but he can give discreet EOs that keep the authorities from doing anything to stop you." I nodded slowly. "True, but it's safe to say that my historic alliance with the US is over." "Not necessarily; you'll just need to become the Orwellian rough woman in the shadows still doing her part for liberty." I scoffed. "WW is hardly a shadow figure." "No, but you'll do whatever needed to protect freedom - as you've already done and have been doing for a hundred years."

Amanda (I was still getting used to that) was right. I was now WW full time whether I wanted to be or not; Diana Prince would be a WW operational alias only. It also now appeared to be just Amanda and me for now. As for what Adika and other allies would think of me would have to be dealt with over time. But in the end I couldn't worry about what any of that meant anymore; only what my father thought of me was ultimately what mattered. And he hadn't condemned my actions. I prayed to Athena to have the American brave that I'd killed all be escorted to heaven/Elysium by our king and father.

The plane signaled that Hermes was to arrive shortly to take Cheetah into Olympian custody. I sensed nothing negative from Olympus with regards to my actions of late. They were no doubt controversial and would certainly cast WW in an uncertain light but it didn't matter. The world needed WW more than ever; and however they needed her to be was how she would be.


	50. Chapter 50

"Well done pretty princess; Lord Ares would be proud," said Cheetah before Hermes set his power over her to render her unconscious. He then used his power to rise her into the air. "She will be well cared for," the divine messenger said to me. "I don't doubt it." Waller remained in the cockpit while this divine interaction took place. Hermes could see that many things were on my mind. "You did what needed doing Diana. None on Olympus or those loyal to our father see it different from that." That included him. "Thank you brother. I just wish there had been a better way." "Our wise sister Athena would say there is a time and place for everything; that is what happened here." I nodded slowly. He added, "Speaking of venerable Pallas she has of course heard your prayers and is doing everything in her divine power to intercede with Zeus to make certain the brave Americans that fell during battle with you are sent to heaven without delay. It is likely the king will agree." That usually meant Zeus would; I was grateful. "Much still needs doing though sister. Ares and his servants are still out there. You know his cruel ways are both clear and not. We've entered a new era in our war with him. Things are already different and will continue to be so. Just be true to yourself and the rest will follow." We hugged. "Thank you brother." "Of course." With that Hermes vanished with Cheetah.

Waller emerged. "How'd it go?" "Good enough. Olympus supports my actions against America." "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of." I nodded slowly. "I just wish Jenny and Steve could have been persuaded." Waller nodded and walked over to me with her arms folded across her chest. "I've been in black ops a long time; pretty much most of my adult life. If I've learned anything in all of that time it's that you must do what you think is right - even if the whole damned world stands against you; especially if it does." "That's similar to what Hermes just told me." "Well, if that's the same Hermes I think it is then that's damned good advice from a damned good source."

Obviously I still had allies - many and powerful ones at that. Alliances were often tricky things, prone to change like fickle weather. But this was war, the eternal war, and such a war was like an endless river; it had its own rhythms currents and eddies that had to be followed, not resisted. This would also mean I would still need to intervene in US affairs; there was still great demonic activity potential; ongoing WP scans confirmed that.

"What we need to focus on now is making the patriot amendment a reality," said Waller. She was right. The new potus would back that as a league ally. But this would mean things would get much darker - and bloodier - yet. This would mean a complete purging of all anti Americans would need to occur before the amendment could be ratified, and without delay; and WW had to lead it. We now had our new mission mandate. I nodded agreement with Amanda and we got to work.


	51. Chapter 51

K street was the next obvious target. The bastards were the key to the anti American propaganda machine that had risen up with a vengeance in the sixties. I ought to have known; I was there. But now it was time to change those things. Amanda also had to be under no misunderstanding about this situation - she had to lie low. We would both be wanted, along with anyone else that could be linked to my coup; but I was obviously the hardest to take down; and even that wouldn't be readily possible. But that didn't mean that they couldn't go for the mortal equivalents. As it now stood Amanda needed to stay in the shadows even more than me; and the best way for her to do that was to stay aboard the wonder plane - for good. One could easily do so; the WP had the tech to sustain users for an indefinite duration. And whenever invoking my divine power I didn't need air food or water whatsoever. We could go anywhere anytime. But surely we would build on what we had started here.

I'd permitted Waller to have full access to the wonder plane and its many resources now that we were partners. This hadn't been how I'd seen our "association" developing, regardless of what we had shared in bed, but it had indeed gone that route. It was the will of my father and I wasn't going to fight that.

The typical plan of operation for us was for Waller to man the WP's tech while I served in the field. It would be good to have a support person that could do background stuff while I handled the frontline aspects of it. It seemed like she was just a sidekick but Waller hadn't seemed to take it that way, nor should she have. We were very much partners in this matter; and it seemed that for the moment we were tip of the spear for America's reform. I didn't know if this was civil war 2 or revolution 2. I didn't really care for the terminology so long as our op did what it needed to do. Otherwise it would all be for nothing anyway.

"This plane is literally a flying WMD..." I could just imagine the dark ideas that were traveling through Waller's mind inasmuch as we traveled through the air. The wonder plane was essentially the ultimate tool and weapon wrapped up into one. Whether or not it would make us the dream team was something else entirely. "We could use its weaponry to level half of that damned street and blast it to oblivion." Part of me wasn't necessarily opposed to that but there were still innocent people there too. Was I suddenly getting squeamish? Hardly. I'd already killed our brave in the name of this cause and to make change - and that was without direct Ares involvement. But he could just as well be influencing these scumbags to destabilize the greatest nation the world would ever know. Either way, no matter what, wherever whenever conflict took place Ares benefitted from it. He was truly the only one that ever did. That's why everyone would look for him but not find him. Even when he had been in the woodpile for so many years he'd still benefitted. People didn't understand him; only I could. But I had also shown to the world, and myself, that if I could kill America's brave when it mattered most then I could readily kill anyone else that I needed to in order for justice to prevail. I now began to believe that was why father had permitted me to do that otherwise heinous deed.

"What do you say Di?" I was game for it. "We can use the plane's weaponry as needed to achieve our objectives; but I would still prefer to do things more directly." "Copy that; but you'll still armor up, right?" "Yeah, for the big jobs." Waller scoffed. "What jobs won't be?" Fair point. She was becoming something of a natural with the WP's computer; of course it was user friendly and would meet her halfway on most things, not to mention the fact it could link to her brain. She had outlined a number of the K street targets; it was a good many of them. Not all of this purging would be done in this manner, but this was where it would start. Our goal was to work with the league and the sons to build up a patriot army, an army of justice, to restore our country to what it should be. It would take some time but Waller and I were both confident that with WW leading the way it would draw patriots everywhere to fight for freedom. I could do a lot of the heavy lifting, and I was more than willing, but the people needed to meet me halfway.

I put on my armor. I had cleaned it and was glad that I had, but the blood would never really leave it. Its invisibility would forever remain. It would still haunt me, as the looks on those faces of those brave men would as I cut them down. It was the same with the girl Esperanza and that Ares thug shooting her in the head. It would be the same watching Adika's family die in front of him. It would be the same as losing Jenny, and Steve...

I set my shield and sword to my back; I was going to use the bow of Apollo this time. The energy arrows could also carry magical charge that could double as an explosive when impacting a target. Since the object of the mission was to generate massive casualties of anti Americans everywhere that would be the ideal weapon to lead with.

I picked up my helmet. Amanda set a hand on my arm. "This will all work out the way it needs to, Di. Have faith in that." I looked at her curiously. This was a definitely different side of her that I'd never seen before. Granted, we'd touched the lasso and bonded; and been intimate more than once. Such encounters brought great insights of their own, but this was different. She was still Amanda Waller, aka the Wall. She was no less ruthless than she had ever been; but she had chosen to reveal something she normally didn't. Again, being an experienced operative myself I understood this. But I thought the impression most received about her was that there was nothing human in her at all; that she was only this terminator figure. I didn't know if her words meant that she was a woman of faith herself or if she was just going with the knowledge that I in fact was. In short though I would take it for what it was worth. "I will." We shared a light kiss. "You are the angel of justice that will right these wrongs, Di. You'll see." I gave a final nod before putting on my helmet. It was time for war.

Our attacks to come could also be construed as a series of massacres; but that would mostly be from the enemy's perspective. They were masters of PR/media manipulation censorship and distortion; the Goebbels of their time. They came from the right and left, but they were all totalitarians; they were all against freedom. Therefore they were my avowed enemies.

I dropped out of the wonder plane and flew fast for K street. Let the war begin.

XXX

The DC cesspool remained on high alert following my historic raid on the white house. Still, life went on and business (legal or not) resumed without much delay. I wasn't opposed to life moving on; it had to. But at the same time threats still needed to be dealt with decisively.

This K street raid too would be during the daytime. Experts had claimed that many of the lobbying groups had left this area. But even if that were true this was still a symbolic strike. It would send the message that WW would put up with their crap no more and that war was coming to them. They would not be able to hide behind their lawyers and legalities for much longer. This would be Olympian justice that I would be dispensing. And they would not escape that justice as they had everything else.

The raid would occur at five enemy targets. The goal was to flatten them to dust. It would be bloody and unforgiveable, but I'd already crossed the river Styx regarding that. And strangely enough once that hard part, the first killings had occurred, the rest wasn't that hard to do. And no more utterances or manifestoes needed to be made by me now or in the near future. We (my allies) all knew what needed to happen. We just needed to do it. And WW would remain the tip of the spear as she always had.

While airborne I readied my bow. There was still plenty of air power around and they would target me as I escalated things. I would surely have to kill more American brave. But it was still my hope that they would see the light of truth and quit following a system that no longer worked; that considered them expendable for the elite's sake. And the pathetic American people didn't deserve such heroes either. And despite the ones I had killed already I had prayed to have their souls spared. It didn't absolve me of what I had done to them but it was better than what this country's so called patriots had done to them already. For example I considered Nam vets royalty and always would. They'd eaten crap long enough for these miserable commie ingrates; now it was time for WW to make the people eat their own crap for a change.

The first target was a prominent American socialist think tank. They were about to get "deep sixed" inside their own propaganda tank. I drew back the energy bowstring and a crackling violent energy arrow appeared on the string. From below people pointed up at me in fear anger admiration and other emotions. They cried out in panic as they realized what I was here to do - and they were right - I wasn't finished with them yet.

I let go of the magical energy explosive that do its thing. It struck the building target and blew the top portion of it to bits. The ground and air thundered from the explosion. Debris flew in all directions, both falling and projectile. People in the street were hit while burning people in the building jumped out to their deaths in the street below. It reminded me of nine eleven all over again, but the motives were much different this time. First responders were already showing up. If I could avoid killing them I would, but they knew who they were dealing with. What they did was on them at this point. Choppers swarmed in, including military jets. They'd anticipated another strike as they not only realized what my motives in fact were but how far I was willing to go to achieve them. As this unusual but necessary struggle raged on that would become clearer to all; including myself. But one thing I could say for sure was that my doubts were vanishing swiftly.

There was no way this struggle could have been resolved without violence. The enemy considered themselves revolutionaries and were borderless threats. They would see their will imposed upon the world no matter what. I'd dealt with their wretched kind many times before over the centuries; this was just the latest version of them. They would never learn, they would die trying, and they would surely die at my hand to learn the error of their ways. This would still serve to be a grim test of wills, as all wars did. And my will was godly strong now and getting more so with each passing strike.

The cop choppers stayed back due to their lack of heavy weaponry, but military gunships trailed the fighter jets that were moments away from engaging me. I faced the jets as they would be the first to unleash their payloads at their once greatest ally - and who could be so again if they simply questioned what they were doing. The lead jets fired. I could have evaded them or returned fire with my bow but I didn't. Two missiles struck me head on and knocked me into a nearby building. I crashed into like a shooting star. It stunned me good but the armor did what Hephaestus had designed it to do. I rose up slowly within the partially destroyed structure around me. Inside this office building people were burning injured or just disoriented. I could hear their cries of pain and demands of why.

"Why Wonder Woman? Why?" a young office woman about the age I appeared to be said as she walked over agonizingly to me. She was mortally wounded; projectile debris from my impact into her building just moments before had been sent it into her chest. It continued to bulge out as she staggered over to me. She kept muttering/mouthing why as she neared me. She eventually reached me and set her hands on my bracelets/gauntlets. "I have to," I told her confidently and without regret, which was the gods' honest truth. She kept muttering why anyone. Her eyes rolled up into her head, her knees buckled and her breath gave out. She fell into my arms and breathed her last. The survivors of the impact realized it was me and loosely surrounded me. Despite the things I had done most either still believed in me or at least respected what I ultimately still stood for. Connected to that might have been their belief that I was still WW deep down but had become misguided or ticked off to an unheard of degree. None of that was true. This was simply put the next mission that had to be done for the good of all; no matter what. And factually none except my father could do it better than me.

I still expected to see War appear with a demon army around the next corner, but I knew the cruel bastard was enjoying this to no end. He always would. For the duration I would have to permit that to happen. That couldn't be helped now.

"Tell your families and your friends to side only with freedom and you'll get no trouble from me," I told them with Waller like ruthlessness. "But if you side with tyrannical communism or Islam then you will face my wrath." This stunned them whether they were wounded or not. Now they really did wonder if it was me or not. It was.

Responders surrounded the building from air and ground but none fired of course with civilians inside. But unlike the proven cowards of communism and Islam I wouldn't use human shields; I didn't need to.

Bow back in hand I flew up out of the ruined building and prepared to do battle anew. American guns high and low big and small were all on me. From the ground a military commander said from a vehicle loudspeaker, "Wonder Woman, stop this madness. Surrender. Remember who you were and always stood for. This is not the way."

I hovered over them while keeping my bow low in one hand to show that I didn't intend to attack unless they did. "Remember who you are," I countered. "You serve insidious enemies in the shadows. America - the greatest nation of freedom ever - is being ripped apart by those forces. Don't let them win. Join me and we can right this once and for all." Their counter didn't come as immediately as I thought. Even though my white house attack had been brutal it had been war, and I hadn't killed everyone; only those that had resisted - and I'd warned them before I had. I'd also spared the previous potus even though I clearly could have assassinated him right then and there. This wasn't to get me off some kind of responsibility hook but those were the facts, proven. My strikes, albeit extreme ones, had still been measured. I could have burned the entire place down if I'd wanted to but I hadn't. That was the truth. The standoff continued. I had them thinking more on it apparently. It was a start. Still, I was ready for renewed combat.

"Last chance Wonder Woman!"

Their answer, for now, had finally arrived. So be it...

I poured on the speed for a nearby circling chopper; its heavy gunner fired but I stayed ahead of his rounds. I brought the bow up as I flew right at him and fired off an energy arrow; it struck the helo right in the middle and it exploded midair.

Combat resumed.

The jets roared in and fired off missiles. I flew at super speed and cleared them before they could angle on to my signature that was hard to detect as it was. I neared one jet as it banked away from me and fired off another arrow at super speed. It hit its central underside as it evaded but it wasn't fast enough for an arrow powered by magical energy. It blew before its pilot could eject.

The missiles came around and sped for me, able to lock on well enough. The other jet was maneuvering about to reengage. Now I would use their own weapons against them. I sped forward; the missiles came after me. I flew for the maneuvering jet. It finished coming around and fired off its canon but I stayed ahead of those rounds. The missiles closed fast and I flew closer to the jet yet but managed to stay out of its line of fire.

If the poor bastard was going to eject then now was the time!

I veered away hard at the last moment; both missiles struck him head on; he didn't eject. I hated it but the war would go on. It had to.

Gunships fired rockets. Several struck me head on and knocked me into another unfortunate building. I was back out in a rush of speed and firing my bow again. This time two energy arrows for two separate gunships. Each struck true and they were destroyed next. Ground forces fired up as well but I stayed ahead of their rounds. There were still objectives to deal with here; the next target was a Muslim think tank.

I flew fast for that next target. They were likely still in there and hadn't evacuated yet, or not fully. And even if they had it was still a symbolic target to hit anyway. I put three energy arrows to string at the same time and fired them. They struck the building and damn near obliterated it. I didn't stay to focus on the damage rendered. Taking out the enemy structure would say it all. Everyone had instant recording capability nowadays so this could go viral. I wouldn't lie - there was definitely a PR angle to this, and from my side of it. I wanted the world to see how I had taken my campaign to the next level.

They continued to attack. There were several more related structures that I would hit. These would conclude what I would do for this hit. I would then leave these mortals to pick up the pieces. More birds flew in - both helos and helo gunships. I pushed on for the next targets. I neared the next - a chamber of commerce lobbying firm and sent another explosive arrow into it. It blew right as the enemy choppers closed in. The ground forces had formed a loose protective perimeter around the people around them, so they avoided me for the most part. But the assault birds continued to close, and despite realizing the futility of what was to come they would fight no matter what; even to the death. It was what I loved and admired most about the brave. These brave souls were what made America what it was. It was also what I hated most about them too.

The birds opened up with guns and rockets; I was hit from multiple angles simultaneously. The intensive fire forced me to crash into a set of buildings like another shooting star. Due to the collision, and the magic associated with all of it, sent out an inadvertent shockwave not too dissimilar from my bracelets when smashed together. This time however it came from the armor taking such violence; it was almost like the magical version of dispersive kinetics.

I flew back out and up at them with a vengeance. The resumed firing but I was only a blur to them. I sped around their projectile onslaught and shot up again for the closest bird. They saw me coming in a flash and prepared to meet their end. I super punched through them to destroy them and moved on. I came about for another bird and super sped for them, and punched through them similarly.

This created the hole I needed to resume my strike here. And strike I did. My bow was back out and blowing enemy targets away with explosive energy arrows. I destroyed them without further major opposition, and then I flew away from the AO for the wonder plane. K street was now a selectively devastated ruin. Once again I'd proven as WW that I could destroy my enemies surgically even though I could have leveled the whole damn block. As for the connecting PR it would widen the differing views of WW today and continually cast her in more controversial lights.

But what it most needed to do was summon patriots forth to do what needed doing to save the nation from its many enemies both foreign and domestic. The war continued.


	52. Chapter 52

"Amazing, Di! Amazing!"

Amanda couldn't help herself in some ways. She was like a giddy child again. But what it really was for her I thought was things going right for a change. She had labored all her life in the shadows to make a better nation, a better world, and the world had always pushed back. She had never given up but there were times she likely wished she could have quit. But she had WW as an asset; which was never bad to have in the first place. WW could be that means to the end that she so sought - that better world. I too wanted that better world. We looked at the destruction rendered by my hand on the various news feeds. It had indeed gone viral; and talking heads and possible experts were evaluating my superhero conduct and would be doing so for a good while to come. I touched a button to mute the feed and walked away.

This puzzled Amanda a little. "What is it Di? You just told the enemies of America, of freedom itself, where to go take things." "There's no regrets Amanda. None at all. It's just that it's going to get a lot bloodier..." Amanda held up a clenched fist. "Of course it will, Di; it's war. It's a freaking purge for Christ's sake. Purges are never good. I don't have to tell an immortal like you what the means, or entails." No, she didn't. She had finally gained the ground she'd always wanted, had always sought, but it had always been an uphill battle too. An uphill battle where the ground was always muddy and you were trying to take that hill during a monsoon. Good luck with that one.

Someone called Waller by secure WP uplink. It was Talia al Ghul. Waller set the call to speaker. "Well done, both of you," Talia said from somewhere in the world. "My father is equally proud of what we have started here. Moreover, we have reached out to potus - who remains our confirmed ally - and will take his operation to the next level." She paused. "Diana, your next operations for the cause of justice will be greater than ever. This will be the key that builds on saving the west and restoring balance to civilization as we have sworn to do for so long." "I'm ready to do what needs doing Talia." "Good then." Another pause. "I mean no rudeness with this... It has also come to our attention that Jenny King has left you in light of your recent WW actions; along with Agent Trevor. On behalf of my father and me...we are most sorry for this." "I appreciate that. Please tell your father that as well. The truth is that was always a possibility with doing something like this. It still hurts, but I was ready for it." "None can be truly ready for the loss of love in our lives." "No; but we still have the memories of the good times too with which to hold on to. They also guide us in what we are fighting for; and it justifies our sacrifices."

"The Amazing Amazon said it better than I ever could," Waller said, using one of my pre WW aliases from antiquity until WW2. "With her and her pantheon's blessing there is no way we can lose this." "I hope that you are right Waller, but we put no faith in anything but our own beliefs and efforts. No offense Wonder Woman." "None is taken Talia. Olympus cares not whether anyone believes in them, unlike in ancient times. My father saw to that." A lingering thought came to me; and now that I had greater influence with the league yet... "Talia - I have a favor to ask." "If I can do it then I will Wonder Woman. Please ask." "Adika - a Cameroonian freedom fighter I befriended recently - has been through much. I also had a vision of him becoming the future president of his nation. Could you help him - from the shadows - achieve this?" "I will do what I can." That was good enough. I didn't know when/if I could get back there to help him; the LOS could do what I could not in that sense.

"League involvement will also become key at this next phase," said Talia. "Sleeper agents will need to go active and assist in building on Wonder Woman's efforts. Wonder Woman must become a symbol and rallying cry for all those that support freedom and justice to unite to rid the nation of the corruption that has crippled it. Only then can true balance be restored. These acts will prove our altruism - the greatest love of all." I had to admit it - Talia spoke wisely there.

"We can take this country back and make it for patriots only," said Waller. "With Diana helming this we most certainly can. The better and sooner we can build on this the more we can get the patriot amendment ratified. That will be the only way the republic will survive as founded." I agreed with Waller's read there. The ultimate victory in this struggle would be the ratification of the patriot amendment; inasmuch as the thirteenth amendment had been the key to winning the civil war.

"Then we must retain that as our top objective," said the deputy head of the league. "Otherwise our objectives will remain unclear, and the killing will have been for nothing."

None were reading things wrong in my view. For so long the league had been construed as the villains of history but that was not the case. They were more draconian than villainous; Machiavellian rather than ethical. But in the end their ends did justify the means. Sometimes two wrongs did make a right; they had to. To do otherwise was to hand your enemies victory. It wasn't about being better than your enemies; that was flawed reasoning and guaranteed loss. It was about winning the fight no matter what. Nothing else mattered.


	53. Chapter 53

My historic actions worked. Patriots everywhere, having already formed ad hoc militias long before this WW escalation of events were ready to take the country back. It would divide police/military responders but all civil conflicts did. The hope was that no matter how violent it might get that we could still operate as needed to protect a sense of economic stability combined with effective foreign response. The purge would occur during this. It wouldn't be concentration/death camps; it would be mass deportations. If anti Americans refused to go they would be shot on sight. It was a modern exodus of exiles. We didn't care where they went so long as they were gone from American shores and interiors.

Another thing commies had hijacked long ago were the education systems. Here they brainwashed America's youth under the clever guise of education, when nothing could be further from the truth. Until we took these corrupted/compromised institutions back from them by force the country could not truly be saved. We had to send the message loud and clear that communism would not win; and we would not allow it to happen. And if we had to stack their bodies to do it then we would.

"This is total diversionary bullshit," said Waller, watching newsfeeds. Critics of me were saying that I had become racist with all of my recent actions. WW, once a perceived champion of equality and feminism was now an enemy of equality diversity and inclusion. "I'm black and I'm working beside you; hell, I'm sleeping with you. But they want to throw that circular crap at you. These idiots didn't ask me what I thought." I put my hands on her shoulders from where she sat at the WP console. "It's probably just as good they didn't." "Damn straight. I'd light their asses up something real good." I smiled a little. Waller could in fact do it; black ops style. She turned it off. "The pats are ready to kick some major enemy ass, Di. We just need to give the signal."

We'd talked over the national stability issues at length. There was no way around it. It had to happen. The league the patriots were all ready to do their parts; we had to be ready to do ours. "Send the signal," I said. "Damn glad to." The wonder plane's transceiver could reach all it needed to. From there the true war would begin. Nothing would ever be the same again but that was history; always in motion and ever changing.

"Signal sent. May the badasses now clock in." Waller took my hand. "Don't worry, Di. We'll make this right. I'm worried about the country's fate just like you are. I've spent my entire life defending it from psychos. I left the ideology plantation long ago. I'm a free black woman that thinks for myself; no one else does it for me. That's what freedom is and we need to remind these morons of that fact; with superior firepower." Soon enough we very surely would do just that.


	54. Chapter 54

The next American civil war was now real. It was definitely what my ever martial brother would have wanted, no doubt. Patriots had risen up and were striking anti American groups everywhere. Casualties were already mounting to record levels. It would take a while to rival the death counts of the civil war but it would get there eventually. There was no guarantee that we could hold the fragile republic together; but we would do our best.

But if we had to burn it all down to rebuild we'd do that too. Completing the mission was by far the most important item in this conflict. And if any foreign power tried taking advantage of it they would be nuked if needed.

"There is a possible ally we could seek out in all of this. He's a well connected brilliant ruthless SOB like we are and his Machiavellian streak is noteworthy. Lex Luthor."

His name wasn't unfamiliar to me, nor was it out of character for Waller to put such a name on the table. Yet at the mentioning of his name the taint of Ares came to my senses... "What is it Di? Bad idea?" "No; but Ares might have had dealings with him; recent ones." Waller grunted. "That's unsurprising. That's just another Morgoth and his Sauron from where I'm standing." True, but Ares could still get involved in the homeland conflict in various ways. He would of course feed on it and put madness back into it, but he'd never want America to stay free. Interesting enough too was that Ares continued to remain in the background here; in contrast to Cameroon where he'd been more directly present and commanding his hellish forces.

"I say we go see baldy and see what he has to say."

I shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

We flew the wonder plane for Metropolis and Luthor tower.

XXX

We beamed into his office as he was solitarily dealing with business matters. His many alarms went off and he tensed at the mere sight of me but he and Waller had history; intimate history. I didn't need to use the lasso's coercive measures to see that. It was evident in their shared glance. But I sure as hell wasn't the possessive/jealous type either. In fact, I could have almost anyone I desired. If I was with anyone it was because I chose to be; nothing more.

But that wasn't why we were here obviously. Mercs burst in with guns ready at the sudden appearance. Everything was on high alert anyway due to the rising civil conflict. Lex held up a hand to his men. They then lowered their weapons and let us be. "Amanda." "Lex; it's been a while." "Indeed." He folded his hands behind his back and regarded me coolly. "And now you're apparently with Wonder Woman of all people." "You know what she's been doing." "Yes I do." "We need your help." He angled his head to the side. "And why would I help her of all people?"

My lasso was out and ensnaring him at super speed. He struggled but it lit up and burned his soul. He screamed. His men burst in again, weapons ready. "Don't! Hold your fire!" Waller pleaded. "Diana what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting the truth. What else?"


	55. Chapter 55

The lasso burned his soul more as he fought against the truth he was hiding. He fell to his knees and writhed. He was a man of means and wasn't used to seeing those means taken away. Waller put her hands on my arm. "Diana, please stop this." "The lasso only attacks someone if there is a truth being concealed; especially an Ares one." The mercenaries surrounded us; they pulled their bolts back as a final warning. "Diana..." "Let them shoot; they'll be dead if they do." Their fear grew to terror. It was going to get bloody.

One got nervous and pulled his trigger. Moving like Hermes I threw the lasso remainder at Lex to completely wrap him up pushed Waller to the floor and engaged the mercs as they opened fire in the massive Lex tower office. I returned the shooter bullets with godly lethal precision. And as they were armor piercing they went through their own armor and dropped them. Waller and Lex remained on the ground as the action continued. Soon enough it was over and all of the shooters in the room were dead. Any others stayed away.

"Jesus H. Christ..." said Waller, slowly standing. "Was that really necessary?" "We're at war Amanda, or did you forget that?" My sudden coolness took her back a little. She said nothing more about it. I returned to the tormented Lex and grabbed up an end to the lasso. "Now Luthor, we have an unfinished conversation to complete..." "Ares has come to me," Lex admitted. "He wants me as his agent; his servant. I couldn't refuse him." "Of course not, and not because he could do terrible things to you," I said. "But rather because he promised you greater power." "You understand me too well." I scoffed. "You're no Ares. You're just a mortal wannabe." Waller was at my side again. "Diana, we need Lex; he would be very useful." "Unless that makes you jealous?" said Lex, his pain lessened now that the greater truth was revealed. I smiled indifferently at him. "Please Luthor. I could tell you and Amanda have history. I'm the god of truth. My only mission here is to restore that lost truth; the lost truth of a nation's constitutional identity."

"That's a pipedream," Lex said of his own free will. "America is gone. This isn't the twentieth century anymore Wonder Woman. You're living in the past. We're globalized now, like it or not. And we're not like Amazon island where you can hide in your own little pocket dimension for the whole of time. The NWO elitists are the only true rulers now. That isn't going to change no matter what you do."

"And you're one of them." "Yes, but in time I intend to be the only one." I smiled again. "A modern day Caesar is that it?" "More like a benevolent dictator, but whatever works." I looked at Waller. "Remind me again how he can help us?" "Lex is an amoral creature at heart," said Waller. "Trust me; I wrote his profile." "Which was no doubt inspired by your extensive pillow talk." Lex scoffed. "Wonder Woman sounds jealous to me." I gave him a light boot to the face. "Shut up."

The doors opened again, and I readied for battle. But this time the newcomer wasn't who I expected at all. "Wonder Woman - this is Japan's greatest hero - Katana," said Lex through his busted lip. "I'd hoped to arrange a meeting between you two someday, and now I have. She's an ally."

I'd heard of her and her many exploits; including that of her magical sword Soultaker. Where exactly she fit into this growing conflict I could not say. If Waller was right and both Lex and Katana could become new allies it was worth a try. America's soul might depend on it.


	56. Chapter 56

Katana walked a little closer to where we stood. Her hand gripped Soultaker but it was still sheathed. She stopped some feet away and regarded me with respect. She then bowed to the waist; the bow's depth was a definite gesture of great respect. "It is a great honor to finally meet you Wonder Woman. You have always been an inspiration to me." Her real name was Tatsu Yamashiro. She was considered the greatest samurai that ever lived; even beating Musashi. Many Japanese believed she was the reincarnate soul of Musashi but it had never been proven. In any event she'd worked for the Japanese government off and on over the years. Many claimed that she was superhuman. Maybe even a god. I guessed we'd find out soon enough.

I removed the lasso from Lex secured it walked over to Katana and returned her bow to equal degree. "The honor is mine, Yamashiro-sama." She was humbled by the elevated honorific; and coming from me it meant even more to her yet. "Forgive me, but I find it difficult for someone of your heroic stature serving a man like Lex Luthor." "Please call me Tatsu if you so wish. Serving Luthor san was not what I'd had ideally in mind, but my government asked me to. I was bound by honor to obey." "Why him?" "As you may know, Diana sama, Luthor san already does great business with my people; and the recent troubles with North Korea and the PRC are only elevating tensions. Luthor san's defense products are the best in the world. We need that right now."

It made sense. If Themyscira had been in the mortal world we'd likely done similar; if for nothing more than a deterring action. Katana was just protecting her people. And Luthor could hold Japan by its monetary balls to sell them those exclusive defense products. "It's not what you're thinking Wonder Woman," said Lex. "Oh? Then how is it then?" "Japan is a key regional ally. You know that. Her government didn't have to deal with me, or send her to work with me, but they did. She does her duty, as you do yours in this little civil war of yours."

"Japan is concerned about your recent actions here Diana sama. They fear that if America goes down then Japan will go down with it. None wish this; least of all me." "The world is changing Tatsu; we have to deal with that. And the way that people like Waller and I see it, if we do nothing it will all go down anyway. At least this way we can guide the manner of the change."

"Wonder Woman has lost perspective Katana..." Lex countered but Tatsu raised a hand to quiet him. "My service to you is out of strict obedience; nothing more, Luthor san." She looked back at me. "But where the Wonder Woman is concerned it is another matter. She and my people have a long history. She has been one of our greatest friends and enemies. Our national relationship with her is a complex one; forged in both war and peace. ...I shall always defer to her over you Luthor san, even if it means disobeying my government."

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary," I said. "Our nations are still allies; they should remain so. But I must deal with the internal American situation too. If we don't..." "I understand Diana-sama. I wish to be your ally in this matter, if you will have me."

I looked over at Waller. She shrugged. "Why the hell not? That's why we're here."

There was still the matter of Luthor, but I felt like we were getting that figured out now too.


	57. Chapter 57

We had our arrangement. There was nothing ideal about any of it, but we had it. Of course Lex wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He was doing it to survive. Whether it was me or my brother he would face certain death, or worse in my brother's case, if he didn't cooperate with me. I was simply the lesser of evils from his perspective. But in any event he was part of our yin/yang war.

"So how do we proceed with things from here?" Lex said. Waller said, "Simple, really. We need to rally the patriots behind one banner - and make Wonder Woman the supreme commander." "And Wonder Woman will just give up her newfound power when she has it?" said Lex. "Don't be stupid Lex," said Waller. "If Diana wanted power she could have taken it already, and for much less. She sure as hell wouldn't have to listen to you anymore, would she?" As usual Amanda told it like it was. I said, "Katana and I could lead the charge from the warrior side of things; you two could take on the major support role." Lex snorted. "And miss the glory?" "You'll do your part Lex or I'll make damned sure Wonder Woman is loosed upon you - and you sure as hell don't want that," Amanda added with her signature coolness.

Katana said, "I prefer to fight at your side Wonder Woman for the duration of this conflict." I said, "Have you contacted your government for an official stance on this?" "No; for I fear they will not help us - help you - and they are honor bound to do so." "Tatsu, there is something else I must ask - are you a god?" "I am, but minor in comparison to you. I am indeed the reincarnated Musashi. Amaterasu elevated me above him upon my return to the mortal realm. She willed that I carry the great samurai blade Soultaker to bring honor to Japan and the world." Amaterasu had been both an ally and enemy of mine over the centuries. Katana realized this. "Amaterasu has put her...disagreements with you on hold for the duration of this crisis." I didn't need to ask Katana if she herself would honor that agreement. She was indeed a creature of duty to her goddess inasmuch as I was to the all knowing Zeus.

"Very well then Tatsu; I'll make you my lieutenant for the duration of the war. Any objections?" Waller and Lex said nothing. "Good," I said. "Then it's time to take command of this disorganized war effort. If we don't we won't build on what we've achieved here."

Waller then said, "I can stay here with Lex. Don't worry about the bodies. We're good at making things like this disappear." In other times I might have been bothered by that; but this was indeed war as I'd coldly reminded her earlier. We all had to be terminators if we were going to win this.

"Okay," I said. "Katana and I will beam up to the wonder plane and go from there." "Wait!" said Amanda. She gave me a deep kiss and then spanked my butt in front of them. "Go get them lioness." Part of me admittedly wanted to have some great sex then/there to spark my courage but we had a job to do.

Katana did give me a small smile and wink though as the wonder plane beamed us over. That was interesting to say the least. And I would gladly state that for the record that Mediterranean (such as yours truly) and Asian women were the most beautiful in the world. Tatsu was hot in her own way... Come on, Di - focus! Be like the old man some other time!


	58. Chapter 58

The key now was to address the world; and the wonder plane had the perfect comm apparatus to make that a reality. Katana was more than ready/willing to stand at my side.

"My fellow Americans, and by extension the world; this is Wonder Woman again. I am here to tell you what must happen, and what will happen. Beside me here is Japan's greatest superhero, Katana. She has pledged her honor and sword to this great cause of saving America from itself. Most would agree that since the nineteen sixties - at the very least - America has lost its true identity. As a being that has lived for over five thousand years and journeyed with America since seventeen seventy six I can guarantee that is the case. The mainstream media is calling me a racist and a divider whereas before the same corrupt media called me a champion of feminism, equality and so forth. Yet hear it from me directly - there is only one thing that I have ever championed - that of most sacred liberty. I am an avowed daughter of liberty; this stems from my Amazonian identity. Before we could be champions of love, honor and peace we had to be free from our male slavers. We were peaceful, but not pacifistic; we were champions of femininity but not feminism. But now I am the last of the Themysciran Amazons. I am the only one that can continue their legacy, and I will - but as Diana of Olympus. And the United States must be restored to what it is supposed to be; the constitution must be restored by force. I have proven my resolve already - violently - and will continue to do so until the job is done. I now call upon all patriots to follow my lead as your supreme commander for this war effort. We will defeat the enemies of liberty; we will deport all that do not wish to be here and cannot be here; and we will destroy anyone that tries to take advantage of our vulnerability during this time. Make no mistake - this is war. We will be civil no more. And for those fighting even now to restore the homeland you have my thanks. But this cannot be solved as a rabble; it must be solved as an army; a united army of freedom. Join me in this righteous crusade and we shall make this right once and for all. Thank you all."

"Excellent Diana sama. I believe that you have reached your people here." I gave a small nod and took a seat. "I hope so." "I believe you have. The ad hoc militias will form up with the nation's responders, rescuers and protectors. We will form one united group. The time for another revolution has come. I am no expert in American history but it seems to me the founders anticipated future revolutions when it was needed. Our enemies know who they are, and they'd better be prepared to face our wrath." She pulled free Soultaker in one smooth double handed grip. The sword sang as it cleared her sheath. It was a majestic weapon to behold. It was a symbol of freedom in this fight to rid the US of all anti Americans.


	59. Chapter 59

The wonder plane scanned all American communications constantly; and the response was solid. Despite the brave lives I had taken so far a solid majority of the brave not only understood where I was coming from with regards to the war effort but were willing to pledge their aid to the swiftly growing patriot army. Again, I didn't want to see prosperity suffer - or blue collar workers out of work that had eluded them for so long - but the big picture had to be put first. And what we would suffer now would help pave the way for our future.

There was also no misunderstanding about the nature of this fight; it would take a long time to make things right. Despite the efforts of myself and heroes like Katana it would be just that in the end. We were talking about millions of people being moved and counter shifting the demography in a way that would ruin and displace many. I was not oblivious or heartless to this fact; but it had to be done.

And I was committed to seeing it done; no matter the cost.

The wonder plane would play a critical command role for what was to come for the war effort. I'd done similar in other earth conflicts and in other galaxies and realities for that matter. This would be little different in that regard, but there were also vast differences. For many reasons both simple and complex this war felt more personal than the many others I'd been in and fought in. Maybe it was because my Amazon sisters were in hades now; I couldn't really be sure.

I knew I was not alone; but in some ways I felt alone. Maybe it was because the departures of Jenny and Steve were bothering me more still; if even on a subconscious level. Steve and I hadn't really known one another all that long but there had definitely been something more between us; something that could have been more but wasn't. It was that "almost but not quite" situation. Jenny I'd been with for a few years. We'd been tight. It had been meaningful during that time. She'd sparked the creative spirit in me and pulled me away from those things that had prohibited me from pursuing that.

Now it was me and Amanda. That was different to say the least, but not in a bad way. Amanda and I were both warriors. We would do whatever it took to protect our realms. But more than that we were operatives; or at least I'd learned long ago how to think like one. It hadn't always been that way. But in my quest in man's world combined with my duty to fight Ares I'd had to go far beyond my Amazon training, even though that had always been and would always be my foundation.

But I couldn't shake the feeling this war, being as personal as it felt, would test me in all of those things and more. I'd already been tested by the lengths that I had gone, and the lengths I was very much still willing and needed to go in. Time would tell the rest as it usually did.


	60. Chapter 60

The world was looking to me now as WW more than ever before - even more than the two world wars. But this was still a third world war in my view; just not as traditional or conventional in nature.

But like all civil wars this would indeed be a bloody affair; it would be seen through the eyes of families; the children of this divided land would go at each other in ways not before seen. The rules of war would not be present or enforced. Necessity would be my only rule of war. Anything else would not ensure victory. And if one was not willing to fight to be victorious then they had no business fighting whatsoever.

"The border is getting worse Diana sama." Katana was seated at the sensor station and pointed at the latest reports. It was coming from the El Paso area again. "Damn," I muttered. Katana was right. Border patrol were being harassed and attacked by cartel hitters that had grown substantially in the wake of my actions. This would only grow as fear and desperation set in. America was their biggest repeat customer and they were determined to keep it that way.

Border security had continued to improve dramatically in light of my assassination of the Mexican president but now that a rising state of civil war was very soon to occur in America that could change. Interestingly enough I had caused the chaos in both instances. Yet I didn't regret either; both had been necessary.

"I'm going to level that damned place if I have to." "Again, Diana-sama, lead the way. I will be right beside you." I didn't doubt it. We would beam down to the target area and take the fight forward from there.

Katana was ready, hand ever on Soultaker. I strapped my own magical katana across my back for the mission. She smiled and nodded at my blade. "Nice. Did you make that yourself Diana sama?" "I did. It's not as fancy as Soultaker but it does the job." "I'm sure it will continue to perform admirably in your hands."

There was one thing I needed to do before we beamed down... I stopped before Tatsu. "What's wrong Diana sama?" I shook my head. "Nothing." The urge was too strong to resist. I slowly reached up and took Tatsu's face in my hands; I then kissed her gently yet with a fair amount of desire and affection for such a first time action. She had given me that little cue back in Lex's dump and it had inspired me to act. She didn't give it back; I pulled back. "I'm sorry." Tatsu touched her lips. "No Diana sama. I'm just...surprised. I was expecting combat before anything else." I shrugged and smiled at her. "The war will still be there in five minutes." Tatsu slowly smiled with me. "Yes Diana sama; it will."

I took her into my arms again; this time she did return the favor. Our next kiss was longer and deeper; our embrace tightened. We could have stayed like that. Hell, I would have been okay with that. In that moment the war - even Amanda - were the furthest things from my mind.


	61. Chapter 61

We beamed down - El Paso was a freaking warzone. By the gods. The cartel was an army; Mexican army deserters had joined them and expanded their ranks bigly. US armed forces were there - not just the border patrol. The fighting was intensifying fast. The shelling was strong on both sides, but the US had the obvious firepower - and air - advantage. The rules of war were already evaporating; and these two forces were going at it.

Katana's sword was out in her hands and she never strayed from my side. I kept mine sheathed for now and relied on my more traditional defensive methods of bracelet and lasso. "Be careful Diana sama!" Her caution was justified; the brave that would side with us could vary wildly, although I was reasonably sure they'd side with us, and revolution.

The American brave saw us. They tensed. Tatsu lowered her sword and I put my hands up into the air. "We're here for America; not these foreign invader scum!" I said loud enough for all of them to hear. The American troops cheered. A Major Peterson came up to us. "Wonder Woman; I'm frankly damned glad you're here. We could use any help you could provide." We exchanged salutes; something I'd been able to do officially since WW2. "My enhanced comrade here and I will do just that major. Let us lead the charge." "Ma'am, you're more than willing to do whatever you wish. Just say the word. My men are with you - and revolution." I looked at Tatsu. "Let's do this. Men! For America!" They yelled the same and together Tatsu and I led the charge into the aggressive cartel host; they could even be Ares fueled. None were superhuman but they could still pose a major threat to the brave that fought to repel them.

Tatsu employed her own superhuman fighting prowess for the first time in front of me; my katana was now out and in my hands. Tatsu was powerful enough that she could use Soultaker to return/block bullets like a Jedi with a lightsaber. It was badass to watch. I could do the same with my sword but I usually used my shield or bracelets for that. The sword to me was an offensive weapon and thus I used it as such.

The American brave were right behind us, firing away as we slashed into and cut down the Mexican invaders with ruthless precision. The power of Musashi flowed through her hands while Olympus flowed through mine. Our battle rage was soaring and fast. Despite being a "minor god" in comparison to me Tatsu was holding her own like a champ. She fought better than my mother and aunt ever had.

A cartel shooter tried to nail her with a ton of heavy machine gun rounds...but Katana blocked every one of them and ran at the shooter while continuing to do this. She moved like the Flash. She cut the gun down before jumping spinning and slicing the gunner's head right off.

I was nearby; I picked up a technical and threw it into a group of speeding closing others and took them all out in a fiery explosion.

Tatsu saw this and was at my side moments later. This time she gave me a quick kiss. "Come Diana sama! There are many more demons to slay. Banzai!" Now that was something I hadn't heard for seventy some years...


	62. Chapter 62

The battle was ours. We'd cleared the way for air support to get there in force - and Death From Above had done the rest. Katana and I had bought the brave enough time to get that air power into ideal position for striking. We could have brought our godly might to them even more than we had but we'd decided mid fight to contain rather than eliminate. We'd then flanked the main thrust of their force set them up for the knockout blow and then sent them all to my brother Hades.

"Thank you both for everything you have done," said Major Peterson. He shook my hand but Katana preferred to bow instead; he returned it to her in equal depth. "This entire border sector should be secure now because of you." "Noted major," I said. "What about the rest of the patriots?" "Well, everyone has to make their own decision, and we all know what this war is going to require to win it now, but you've been leading from the front, Wonder Woman. For me and my men that means something. It means everything. Your actions speak for themselves; and that is what we are - men of action - like you." "Thank you major." "No Wonder Woman - thank you." We saluted each other again; he returned to his army business of continued securement of the battle space.

"I checked in with the wonder plane Diana sama - there are brushfires erupting across the continental US. We have many battles that we can pick from." I nodded at Katana's assessment. The battle lines while chaotic would clear up soon. It happened early in in the days of any major civil conflict. This was why organizing battle forces that were so ad hoc like this into a true army was so vital. We could/should stay decentralized/autonomous like any massive resistance/guerrilla movement - the IRA or Maquis for example - but there still needed to be some chain of command to ensure stability and effectiveness. And given that we had the second amendment to more swiftly arm our fighting men was a major plus as opposed to Europe that had largely - and unwisely - been disarmed. Even my peaceful Amazon sisters had been armed; and they'd trained and been ready for a fight for millennia until their eradication at my brother's hands. But even in that fight they'd fought to the last as opposed to letting themselves be slaughtered like a bunch of mindless sheep. They'd faced their end with honor and sisterhood, and not even my brother could take that from them.

Katana consulted her phone that remained linked to the wonder plane; I did the same mentally. It seemed like the next place to go fight was LA. Of course. Just like the movies the bad stuff always happened in NYC or LA.

"LA, Diana-sama?" She seemed to read my mind. "Roger that, Katana. Let's go." We beamed up to the wonder plane and flew off from there to the west coast. This would likely be our lives for a good while to come - going from one battle to the next. And while a damned good part of me wanted to sleep with Tatsu that would need to wait. I'd seen her fight...it was amazing. Now I wanted to see how skilled she was in the pleasure department. What I'd tasted of her so far suggested that she was no less skilled in bed as she was in battle. I looked forward to it!

What about Amanda...? Well, we weren't joined at the hip, were we...? A girl had to do what a girl had to do; and this girl most certainly would!


	63. Chapter 63

As we neared battle plagued LA my brother entered my thoughts. "You know, sis, I'm the one behind all of this..." "No shit, Sherlock." He laughed. "I will turn the world against you. In many ways I already have. Look at how the MSM looks at you now. You are a racist and divider. Isn't that what they are supposed to call me?" He cackled. "Freedom isn't enough to hold America together anymore, sis; you know that. My slave Lex when lassoed by you said it well to you but you wouldn't listen. The old America is gone. I will widen the racial chasm threatening America even now and I will bring it to its knees...and there is nothing that you can do about it." "We'll see about that." He laughed. "This isn't Olympus, dearest Di. And you can sense it as well as I do - father is intervening less and less in this mindless creation that he made. He tires of ruling, and he wants you - the one he loves more than any other - to take over. As the old man pulls back I get stronger. Why do you resist the new order we could bring? Imagine the dynasty we could create. Marry me!"

"No!"

"Diana sama?" Katana stood there, concerned hand on my arm. "Are you all right?" "Yes." We were above LA; battle took place below. "Let's get ready." "Of course Diana sama. The battle is heating up."

"Indeed it is," Ares said in my head again. "These foolish mortals don't get it. This isn't about race, ideology or religion; this is about me turning them against each other and making me their god almighty in the process. You see, dearest Di, that is my genius as War - people worship me without realizing it. Whenever they merely think ill of their mortal brother I become stronger. In this way I am nigh omnipotent. Mortal imperfection by its very nature enables me to conquer all. Even you - nearly perfect as you are - cannot stop such a force of nature." "Only loves conquers all." Ares laughed. "Uttered by a crucified hippie that turned out to be a proven failure. Yeah, that's convincing."

Tatsu and I beamed down into the next battle space. Patriots were fighting anti Americans in the streets. This battle was young but would get much worse.

"You can't be everywhere, beloved sister," he said as we fought the enemies of freedom. "You can't hope to fight/win every battle. Not even I can. That is the truth of war. And who knows war better than I?" I shot down several commies and jihadists with my Apollonian bow. "It makes you feel better to do that, doesn't it? You feel righteous and secure in your conclusions about good/evil. But what do you really know? You are only five millennia, sis. I am ageless. ...You will see very soon, sister; I will make this the war that destroys your precious America. So keep on fighting, keep on killing; it only helps me." He cackled and then left my mind.

I kept fighting.


	64. Chapter 64

Ares was right; the battle for America's soul would definitely intensify; and become bloodier yet. In fact, this could easily become the bloodiest domestic conflict in American history (and foreign interference could make it total). And unlike in so many other conflicts where I had to stop/finish what my brother had started; in this rare case I had actually started it - and would ultimately need to escalate it in order to win.

Still...I couldn't let the bastard win; not like this!

One would think - just stop fighting WW and that would depower Ares then and there; but it never worked that way. Going hippie would just make him turn it around; he'd done it many times before. There was only the fight - the damned bloody fight - and seeing it done. It was the grimmest of tasks, but that was the truth of it all.

Tatsu and I could see it now - LA was going to become a campaign. Why? Ares was fueling these anti American crazies. They were in fact the easiest to control; always had been. He would feed them their lies, their delusions; he would satisfy their so called educated know it all natures to no end. In short, they were being played by the ultimate con artist.

But Tatsu the patriots and myself weren't here to reason or dissuade them. We were here to kill them.

Interestingly enough though I sensed my brother would take a more indirect role in this war. That didn't mean his endless battery of lieutenants couldn't run it in his stead. In fact, I sensed being in the background was what he wanted. This would all still work to his advantage. He could feed this insanity forevermore and take it to newer extremes yet. We would just have to deal with it as we went.

Tatsu had called it right though - the brave would side with us. This should have given us the definite tactical advantage in the physical sense; but it was now clear that Ares was indeed fueling the anti American crazies. This would make them that more formidable. It wouldn't matter what we could prove; it would only matter how War could turn this tide in his favor.

Tatsu and I led from the front. Soultaker sang in her hands as she cut down these cowards in bed with Ares. We would purge these freaks no matter how much my brother backed them. The truth was even without my brother's backing they would still need purging.

The cowards fought harder, as anticipated. Their fighting styles were better; better than they should have been otherwise. A group of them clustered up and fired hard on the patriots. It didn't last long. I sent a very explosive energy arrow in their direction. It vaporized them all.

The enemy number continued to grow. It was a mob/pack mentality. They moved and stampeded as one. The patriots fired on them and hit them with everything they had. Tatsu and I charged into them head on and crushed them. It was some of the bloodiest fighting I'd done in a long time. The city around us continued to rock with explosions. The ground quaked with the carnage still unfolding.


	65. Chapter 65

As LA continued to burn and we continued to duke it out...a planet appeared in the sky overhead... Everyone gradually stopped fighting.

"Diana sama?" "I don't know Tatsu."

"Attention - all earthlings!" Ares' voice came across everywhere. "This is your amazing, incomparable god of war calling. I thought this stupid civil war was...boring. So now it's time to jazz things up...a bunch. As you all likely know the ravishing Wonder Woman is my nemesis and half sibling, along with being an occasional lover-" He cleared his throat. "In any event, the nature of this grand struggle must transcend that of petty nation states. Granted, the carnage you were rendering was great to say the least, but I'm going to up the ante. Most of you are not familiar with humanoid race called the Kryptonians. Wonder Woman knows who they are though being the multiversal traveler that she is..."

Oh shit.

"If you thought dreadful thoughts there, sis, you are most correct to do so. In this case Krypton was going to be destroyed by a supernova, instead of a planetary implosion, like in so many other realities. Working behind the curtain, as only yours truly could do, I have employed my considerable scientific and mystical genius to help the Kryptonians create a planet capable of self sustenance and hyperspace capability. In short, they have come here to rule earth...and you know how they can do it, sis...via good old Sol. Moreover, Kal of El is not the noble Superman you've known in other realities. Theocrat General Zod conquered the world long ago. Mr. El is a true believer in Zod's Raoist cause to rule others." Ares cackled. "Now, this, is fun! Have more fun yet, dearest sister..."

All of us, embattled in historic full scale civil conflict just moments ago, just stopped and looked at each other; now rendered former enemies just like that, with the snap of a godly finger.

"Attention earth!" sounded another voice everywhere. "This is Kryptonian General Dru of House Zod; chosen servant of almighty Rao; the one true god. Your god of war and our ally has addressed you. Now I shall address you. Your world's sun shall give us all incredible powers. We shall rule as gods of Rao. From this star system we shall go out and rule the galaxy. For too long our former corrupt secular ruling council had kept us in the dark as to what yellow stars could do for us, but no more! Destiny calls us forward! The holy Kryptonian occupation of the Sol system has begun. If you resist in any way - if you refuse ultimate conversion to Raoism; the only true way to live - you will die. ...To the being called Wonder Woman - surrender yourself to us or these puny humans you care so much for will die. This is the will of Rao."

Ares said in my head, "Where would you be without me, dearest Di!" He laughed manically. "I love this Zod bloke. He's a born Son of Ares to say the least. And here you thought your resurrected Sons of Liberty could prove better. No one will ever beat the Sons of War. And by the way, sis - I love you always!" He laughed manically again.

They were then in the sky - super powered Kryptonians; thick as clouds... Ares had prepared them for this long ago. He'd used the recent American civil war as a diversion to keep me distracted and off balance. It had worked.

Kal El landed before me... Several super powered sentries landed to his sides. Their eyes glowed red like my brother's but for obviously different reasons. The human combatants tensed. El pointed at me. "You are the one called Wonder Woman. Surrender now or we start burning these bugs down. General Zod, the chosen of almighty Rao, has spoken."

I removed my bracelets. "Diana sama!" "No Tatsu. Do as they say." I removed my lasso next. The godlike beings took them and my other Olympian items from me, along with Tatsu's Soultaker. El walked up to me and rendered a cruel smile; he so reminded me of my brother at that moment it sent a chill down my spine. "We're going to have fun with you...Wonder Woman." He said my alias with pure contempt, then slapped me hard across the face with super strength behind it. It knocked me to the ground.

El looked at the rest of them. "If you resist our holy rule we shall deploy angelic Doomsdays around. Trust me - you don't ever want to know what those are." I knew all too well from my travels, and this El was right. Ignorance was bliss in cases like this. I had to admit it - brother had outdone himself this time.


	66. Chapter 66

"Destroy the vehicle you call the wonder plane. Now," commanded Kal El. I hesitated. He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. "You whore; we've heard of your impure, promiscuous exploits. That ends now. Rao demands purity, and purity we shall have here. All the more so once everyone converts to Raoism. So as it has been written so shall it be done."

Tatsu rushed forward to aid me but a Kryptonian sentry punched her down and knocked her out. El kept me suspended in the air. "The unholy ways of Olympus are at an end. We shall bring them to the ever purifying light of Rao in due course; along with the false faiths of Abraham and everyone else here on this primitive dunghill of a planet." "Ares...is playing you..." El brought my face closer to his. "Ares knows his place. He too will convert to Raoism when the one true god wills it so. Now, destroy the wonder plane in front of us or we'll start killing these glorified primates." "You'll kill them anyway." El laughed. "No, fool. We want to convert them; not kill them. Even religion has a natural sense of hierarchy and seeks followers to spread itself. This occasion will prove no different." He choked me harder yet. "Do it now!"

I mentally willed the wonder plane to appear above us; I then willed it to self destruct in front of us. It hadn't been a deception; it had been real. El smiled. "Excellent." He dropped me to the ground. "You are most beautiful, even by Kryptonian standards, but that means nothing now. Our people too were obsessed with things like looks and external appearances, but no more. There is only the light of almighty Rao..." El lifted his head up closed his eyes and brought up his hands, palms up. "Praise be to Rao!" The other Kryptonians around him imitated his religious gesture and called out the same.

A Doomsday then landed before us. The humans gasped in terror. El walked over to the fearsome monster and put a hand on its spike covered shoulder. "This is a Doomsday. It is our ultimate sentry; the ultimate assaulter. Like its more brainy counterparts - us - it has powers as well. You do not ever want to incur the wrath of Rao; for to do so will bring Doomsday upon you..."

Tatsu stirred. El nodded at his fellow Kryptonians to pick her up and restrain her. "We must show everyone what an example is for those who do not respect the will of Rao." He looked at Doomsday. "Doomsday sentry - impale her." The super monster growled and moved over to her. I struggled a little but while I could truly fight off the sentries it would just get countless other humans killed.

"Diana sama..." The Doomsday grew out a bony spike from its arm. "Diana sama!" The Doomsday roared and impaled her through the chest with it. Tatsu bowed her head breathed her last and died. El then said mockingly to her corpse, "Let's see you come back now, false minor god."

He then looked at me. "All of your earth isms mean nothing now. The only ism is Raoism now. The light of Krypton will now shine upon you all as Rao shines upon us as his chosen race. Take this so called Wonder Woman away."


	67. Chapter 67

I was taken to one of the main prisons on Krypton itself for increased security. As for Tatsu I could only guess; she was still a god after all. The fate of earth was out of my hands for the moment. I had been such a damned fool! Mars had deceived me as only he could do. I should have seen it; but I hadn't. The civil war had been right for what it was worth - Islam/communism were abominations - different shades of totalitarianism. Fascism was too. But those first two had been the biggest current threat to freedom. For what it was worth I had never bowed to them and I never would. I swore that in almighty Zeus's name.

But a much greater evil had taken over the planet; it was those earth isms on super steroids. Raoism was just as bad as those earth isms that had plagued earth for so long and threatened to destroy freedom. Of course I still had my powers; none but Zeus could take them away by force. It was as Zeus had told me long ago - my truest power was within. Destroying a wonder plane or losing my WW tools wouldn't change that. But it would never be that simple. They had earth hostage now. And just like earth's cowardly terrorists they would use them for leverage. It was all same stuff, different villain.

Kryptonian inmates wore black jumpsuits as opposed to orange. They were mostly aliens. Krypton in most of its advanced states had overcome crime/poverty long ago. This Krypton, albeit a hellish one, was similar. Surely K and magic were still their weaknesses, but there were so damned many of them, and they had the advantages of their advanced tech that Superman hadn't had to the same degree to further protect themselves. I could summon the wrath of Olympus, but the destruction level would be unimaginable.

No. I had to let things play out.

We were taken to the mess hall. The food was anything but decent but it was hardly the time to complain about such things. Inmates gave me strange threatening and lustful looks. Male and female prisoners were both locked up here.

A female reptilian humanoid was seated by herself. I chose to sit with her if possible. "What do you want?" she hissed. "You were alone..." "Maybe that was for a reason." "My name's Diana-" "I don't care!" I sat with her anyway and started eating. She gave me a threatening gaze but I ate my soup...to call it that, anyway.

Several other intimidating alien female inmates walked up to us. "Hanging out with lizard girl is bad luck lady," said the gang's lead inmate. "She's a freak show for a reason." The loner hung her head in shame. I kept eating. "Hey, eye candy, we're talking to you." I kept eating. "Hey!" She put a forceful hand on my shoulder. This was quickly followed by a punch to her chest; she crashed into nearby tables and other inmates and stopped moving. The others thought about it then actually used what brains they had and moved on.

She was impressed. "I'm Shila." "Nice to meet you." "Yeah. Most never stand up to them like that." "Well, it was just a matter of time." Shila studied me. "You're the Wonder Woman, aren't you?" I stared ahead at the nearby wall. "I was..." "We heard about your planet..." "Yeah..." I looked down at my soup and stopped eating. "You'll make it right. Somehow I just know that you will." I looked up at her. We shared a smile. "I hope you're right."


	68. Chapter 68

Due to the open nature of prison we were not locked into cells. Thus Shila and I chose to bunk together for companionship and support. Word also got around that many of earth still chose to resist; notably that of Islam. They'd rather fight to the death than be under Raoist rule. While I respected their willingness to resist these Kryptonian occupiers I would never ally with Islam under any circumstances - even to fight against super powered Kryptonians. The enemy of my enemy would not apply here for me; despite even this situation. Islam had taken too many lives - brave that I had fought beside. I'd seen them kill too many innocents. I'd honestly rather see Islam get wiped out by the Raoists than ever aid them. Maybe brother Mars had done us all a favor with that one.

"It looks like Krypton is here to stay," said Shila as we watched the state news. There were news monitors throughout the prison. Apparently they believed in keeping the inmates informed. How nice of them. I nodded. "They'll need to. Kryptonian super powers are solar proximity derived." "You sound like you know about that really well." "I've had extensive dealings with Kryptonians; especially certain refugees. They're not usually like this. In those realities they are quite noble and heroic. Here it is different. I have no doubt my brother had something to do with this Krypton's descent into this religious lunacy." "Your brother?" "Yeah; the god of war." "You're a god?" "Yeah." Shila had to process that for a moment. "Well, I guess you really will find a way to beat this."

I put my feet to the ground and sat on the edge of my bunk. "I hope so. The thing is they're all godlike beings now. I wonder how they'll not turn on each other for ultimate power. Surely Zod can't stop them all." "I hadn't thought of it that way." Ares could be keeping the power balance somehow, but even he would want to keep things interesting as he always did; lest I wouldn't be here.

"Diana...?" My head spun at the speaker. "Steve..." We both laughed ecstatically and were in each other's arms an instant later. We couldn't let go. Despite how it had ended between us due to the civil war it would seem that Ares bringing Krypton here had changed everything.

We pulled back. "It's good to see you again," he said. "Last time not so much." "Yeah; but that was a different time. Things have already changed so much." I introduced Steve to Shila. "How did you end up here?" I asked him. "Well, I was trying to lead a resistance to make kryptonite, which you told us about from your dealings with Superman and Supergirl in other realities. We were making progress until we were captured. My other comrades were all summarily executed by heat vision firing squads..." "I'm so sorry Steve." "So am I... When we'd heard that you had surrendered...it destroyed morale..." "I had to." "I know. You did it to buy time and save lives. But I'll tell you Diana - it's getting worse." "Tell me." "I know you don't care about Muslims getting exterminated but they're targeting any human group that could pose a threat to them." "Tell me."


	69. Chapter 69

Steve bunked with us now in light of everything. One morning Shila and I were still in our cell when Steve ran in. "Diana - you gotta check this out!" Shila and I were right behind the former operative. We moved quickly to the monitors. State news reported that human resistance leaders Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor and their confederates had been captured and were due to be summarily executed like Steve's comrades had been. Waller was the last person I'd been intimate with, and while there had been obvious flirtation with Tatsu it hadn't gone anywhere yet. Seeing Amanda's back against the execution wall was hard... Steve looked at me. "Diana?" "Amanda and I are still together." "Oh." Kal El led the Kryptonian guard out into the square they were all to be executed in. "Diana - you don't need to see this..." "I do."

The three of us, amongst many other inmates at the many other monitors throughout the prison, took in the horrible sight about to occur. The Raoist Kryptonians were all about ruthless efficiency, as the Nazis had been. There would be little delay. I was right. El gave the order to fire himself and the Raoist regime soldiers fired off heat vision bursts that quickly vaporized Amanda and the others; I could readily separate her scream with godly distinction from the others as she was murdered...

My shoulders sagged and I sighed very deeply. The tears were tempted to come; I gave a few sobs but nothing substantial came about. Was it that I hadn't cared for Amanda as much as I had thought? No. I had still cared for her greatly, but so much had changed in so short a time due to my brother. There was still much processing/planning to be done. I was still in a civil war mindset even though that was obviously ancient history now.

For now though, I just needed to let it all lie where it was. Steve hugged me. "I'm so sorry." I actually sobbed less now. I couldn't attribute the lack of feeling to any single reason. His being there and holding me helped, but it was everything else too. There hadn't been much time to process anything since the historic return of Mars in Cameroon, which now seemed like a thousand years ago. I still processed that I was the last of the Themysciran Amazons... It didn't seem real. Mother had always hoped I would return some day and take up the crown; she would have gone to the senate and remained the queen mother. But father had a greater plan for me - heiress to Olympus - the throne of creation itself. It was like Christ the King, except in this case it was Diana the Queen.

I was more of an archangel than a messiah though; an elite protector...that had failed in her duty to stop her "fallen angel" half brother from havocking the planet. And the truth was none could understand Ares better than me, except my father; and he wouldn't get involved unless he had to. But Ares was right - father was pulling back more. His actions reminded me of the once popular deist view of the enlightenment age. Obviously he existed; I was divine proof of it; but Zeus was not intervening like he used to. Thus, creation was becoming more deistic by the day; minus the divine efforts of the other Olympians and/or until I assumed the Olympian throne.

Remember "La Femme Nikita" from the 90s? Nikita had gone through the hell she had so that her spymaster father could groom her to take over. This was very similar to what Zeus was doing for me. This whole yin/yang thing with Ares was preparation by father for that greatest crowning of all. If I could deal with Ares for eons I could do anything else.

Even though I knew the truth of this in my god of truth bones it still did little to take away the great uncertainty that I felt. Steve had died once already; because of me. I didn't want him to die again; especially at my hand again. One thing was sure for certain - it would be up to me to fix this mess; it always was. How, I didn't know; but it would still be up to me and my allies to make things right. That's the way this never ending story would always play out.


	70. Chapter 70

I had a crazy idea but I was going to do it; consequences be damned. I would work with the Raoists to rid the world of communism and Islam before then ridding the world of the Raoists. This way I could still accomplish the goals of the civil war yet deal with this alien threat. It wouldn't be hard in many ways, especially with my brother calling the shots behind the scenes.

And then there was the fact that the Raoists would turn on each other in due course as well. All of this insane bullshit could be driven out once and for all - and on a global scale. Then, only liberty would reign supreme, as it should. I would have the fascists killed too but the leftists were the biggest human threat at the moment.

I told Steve my plan. I was willing to include Shila but she was content staying out of it; it wasn't her struggle. We were cool with that.

He just laughed. "Back during the civil war, to call it that, I would have thought this crazy...but then you did wage war; and I'd say you were winning; and ultimately would have won." I knew he didn't agree with my methods regarding that but truth was truth. "Don't forget too that Ares is behind both the Raoists and Islam. My brother created Islam for endless suffering and misery." He grunted. "I wish I could say that surprised me but it doesn't." "He fuels the communist insanity too. Fascism and any other kind of extremism are him too. Only liberty is beyond Ares; that is the greatest gift of Zeus to all. Only when we are free of evil will we know Zeus's true will for us all." He reached for my hand. "And you are his archangel demigod." "Something like that."

All I ever knew for sure was that isms would never save humanity from extinction; only invention/innovation would; engineering and medicine. That wasn't a progressivism of claims but rather one of proof. And as John Adams had once said - facts were stubborn things. And it had to be facts over feelings. Leftists often did the opposite; and ironically to their own detriment (not that they would ever admit it!).

"Will you stand with me this time?" I hated asking that of him, but I had to. The longer we stayed in here and did nothing the worse it would get for everyone on earth - guilty and not. He held my hand in both of us looked down at it and thought it over. "I will... Your brother might have done us a favor by bringing Superman's doppelganger here." "I thought the same. Ares has a way of doing that."

We asked to speak with the Kryptonian guard. "What do you want?" they demanded over the monitor. "I can help you pacify earth to your liking." "We have powers now; we shall do that anyway." "Yes, but I know earth better than anyone else in your custody. And I can help you with their extermination once and for all." "Very well. Whom did you have in mind for targeting?" "Target any/all Muslims and communists. Get rid of them all with a Kryptonian vengeance and the world will be easier for you to conquer - and convert. Plus it will greatly downsize the population and make it more manageable." "And what do you get out of it?"

"Simple - our common enemies are annihilated. That works for us both."

Steve was stunned as the call ended. "Damn Diana..." "I know." We hugged. "I know." But the truth was I would do anything for freedom; even genocide.


	71. Chapter 71

It worked! The Raoists began major crackdowns throughout the population - especially in Russia the US China and throughout the ME. The Kryptonians weren't taking any prisoners either. We saw the state feeds on the monitors. General Zod had given the explicit order to wipe out the enemies of freedom (from our perspective), and Kal El was carrying it out. It was so strange to see Kal like this, but here he was, burning down all that stood in the way of solidifying the Raoist hold over earth.

Commander Faora, Zod's wife and number two in the Raoist regime, came to see me. Her guards were with her. "Diana..." Steve said. "It's okay Steve." He wanted to argue it but didn't. It wouldn't do us any good anyway. Shila had moved elsewhere; we'd all agreed to keep her out of it. This fight belonged to Steve and me. Although he was American and I Themysciran we both hailed from earth.

Faora entered the cell area alone while her guards remained not far away. "Wonder Woman; I must congratulate you on behalf of my husband, General Zod. Your intelligence has proven fruitful. The Muslim, communist and fascist groups that you have provided us are indeed the most threatening. We are eliminating them without ceasing as we speak; which is obviously made even more possible due to our newfound powers. Our evolutionary advantage has given us godlike superiority." "Yes commander; that was what I'd hoped for." "I've read about your recent civil war that you were leading in the nation state called America." "Yes. America is the greatest nation in earth's history." "Even greater than Themyscira?" "America is greatest due to its potential. It has flaws, many flaws, but it achieved what no other nation in history before it did. Its ability to transcend its beginnings is what made it the greatest nation in history." Faora pondered my words. "Interesting. You have such power, and you've helped America for so long; yet you could rule the world. You are a god." "Yes, but as an ancient human named Odysseus once told Achilles - sometimes you have to follow in order to lead." "That sounds wise." "It is commander. Odysseus was one of the greatest kings in earth history. I knew him well."

"We know that you don't like us. You don't like anyone that would take your freedom away. Your Amazonian roots only serve to prove this. I may be Kryptonian but I am still a woman. I admire what your slain sisters achieved." "Thank you commander." Faora's eyes narrowed though as she studied me. "Surely you will rejoice when all your enemies of freedom are wiped out?" "I will; in my patron Athena's name." Faora then gave a small smile. "Surely that will be in Rao's name...?" "In time perhaps." "In time definitely; or..." She looked at Steve with ill will. "...we shall have to find...other ways to reach your heart with the light of Rao..." She was baiting me; it wouldn't work.

She then gave me a thin smile. "Good day Wonder Woman." "Commander." Steve sighed his relief as Faora departed with her guard. "I'm glad that's over with." "We haven't seen the last of her." "She's just as bat shit crazy as the rest of them are." "Yeah. One bridge at a time."

For now I was just glad to hear and see the enemies of freedom being wiped out. No more brave Americans would have to die doing that job. I was more than okay with that. As for kryptonite I wouldn't bother trying to invent that until we'd won this. Then, they would join the very enemies of freedom they were wiping out for us. I couldn't hide my mental smiling at thinking of those domestic assholes dying out that since the sixties had caused nothing but pain for our brave. Now, thanks to my brother (yep, I had to admit that) these pricks would finally pay. I had to admit...it wasn't very WW of me but I would definitely revel in the deaths of the anti-Americans, and to no end. My only regret of regrets was that it hadn't happened sooner; much sooner.

And I vowed in Zeus' name I would never let it happen again; ever!


	72. Chapter 72

The Raoists had adapted well. Now they were taking down the so called "school systems" of the country, and the world. I truly believed that we'd lost the nation's soul when we'd lost the school system to insane leftism. Education centers had become indoctrination/brainwashing loony bins. This insanity had gone on for decades and nearly brought our nation to the brink of ruin.

As Steve and I watched the news monitors Ares came to me in my mind. "You owe me sis. You know that you do." "I must admit, brother...I do." He cackled. "That's more like it!" "We can be allies on occasion. Your ends are still your own brother, but even yin and yang can work together when needed." "Yes, of course. If only you could see a future for us in that regard..." "Don't push it." He laughed. "Well, I'll take what I can get. You do realize the Kryptonians are getting stronger with your intel?" "Yes, brother, I do." "And that means this trash can of a planet will be theirs." "Don't count us out just yet." "Oh, I see. Good old K on the docket for invention? Is that it? Ha ha ha! And what? You don't think I haven't prepared for that?"

"Diana?" said Steve. "Well, you better pay attention to your old boy toy there; ha ha." Steve put a hand on my arm. "Diana?" "I'm okay." He was concerned. "You seemed distant there." "I'm just processing things." "Bullshit!" said Ares. "I know you too well, dearest Di. You're getting worried that I'll thwart this so called brilliant plan of yours. Duh! I'm War." He was right; I was. Steve said, "The casualty counts are in the hundreds of millions now around the world; already." Most were confirmed enemy. The Kryptonians had the surgical ability to collectively take the assholes down. That part of it would never get old for me.

"Poor Di," said Ares. "Like Scarecrow told Batman - you really do need to lighten up. Ha ha."

I put him out of mind. It would work for now. "Part of me is glad to see this," said Steve. "I'm a soldier and these losers treated a lot of my brothers like crap. They deserve what they get. They'd curse them behind their backs but when they needed help they changed their tune. Then when all was well again they went back to doing what they'd always done before: cursing and hating them. No more!" I'd always sensed that Steve had such sentiments below the surface; now they were on the surface; as they should have been.

"Vengeance can be a virtue too," I told him; he gave a small nod. "The only morality is necessity." He liked that too. He then said, "But I do hope that while we beat our earth enemies we do the same with the Supermen too." "That's the idea. Hang in there Steve; we'll make this right."

It was all patience/timing now; and of course ever watching out for my brother.


	73. Chapter 73

Months passed... Shila had moved to another part of the prison to avoid trouble; Steve and I remained the only allies in the prison; but then again we were the only humans as well.

Steve and I had grown close again in those months of confinement with humanity's uncertain future hanging in the balance. I hadn't minded in some ways; not as Diana anyway; but as WW...that was another matter entirely. WW had to be objective and do what was best for everyone; Diana's needs had to be second to that.

Plus, there was an ultimate gamble that I was working on...a plan I hadn't even told Steve about. Obviously things were bothering me, but he believed it was the general situation doing that. In fact, it was way beyond that.

It wasn't until a month before a fated visit that I'd starting praying to Athena to arrange what I had in mind... No response; but we were sister Olympians; she'd heard me.

The fated visit was from General Zod himself. Faora and Kal El were with him. Everyone in the prison was stunned; even Steve. I was not. I'd expected this occasion in my dreams.

"Wonder Woman; I am General Zod. I am here to congratulate you on what you have achieved for Raoist Krypton. To date - half of the human population has been exterminated. Most of these inferiors were from the enemy groups you mentioned for targeting - Islam, communism and fascism to name a few. With them gone a new age for Krypton and earth can occur. Mass conversions to Raoism can now begin without delay. All thanks to you."

To Steve's astonishment I bowed to him. "Thank you General Zod. I look forward to beginning my Raoist journey." Everyone left.

"Diana..." "Trust me Steve." He nodded.

Mere moments after...brother Olympians Athena - and Hades - came to my mind.

"Sister Athena has presented your...request to me," said Hades. "Of course I can do it...but it will cost you." "What about Tatsu? She's already with you." "She's a god and can rebirth herself. No; it must be a mortal; a mortal that you care for." I knew he would play that card. There was nothing else to be done; Hades was king of his domain. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. They waited for my choice. "Fine. I'll do it." I conveyed mentally who it would be. "Very well," said Hades. "Do it now, sister, if you so wish."

I did. There was no reason to wait; people were still dying. I walked up to Steve. He had much on his mind; but so did I. "Steve?" "Diana...many are dead." "Yes..." He faced me. "It won't stop there; you know that." "I do." "Then-" "Kiss me." "What?" "Please." He frowned at the obviously bizarre timing of that, but did so. I returned his kiss, with affection. He'd kept his feelings back, but at the unveiling of mine there he steadily returned his in equal measure. I so wanted to tell him what was about to happen, but I couldn't take the chance he'd say no. Not with gods watching.

I'm so sorry Steve...again...

He tensed up suddenly and the kiss was ended. "Diana-?" He was taken over by a great magical power; the power of my ever dead brother Hades. I cried took a few steps back and set a horrified hand over my mouth as I did the unthinkable, but the ever needed. He said nothing more. He was taken in bright light to the underworld where my brother was ever king.

He was not alone...all Kryptonians were taken in similar measure to wipe them out and free earth in one fell magical swoop. The magical genocide of the enemies of freedom - alien and human - had just occurred. All of my WW tactical/strategic objectives had been achieved in one stunning action. All it had required was the ability to sacrifice the life of someone I loved... And, yes, I did love Steven Rockwell Trevor; even more so now. I loved Amanda and Jenny and so many others too; but I'd personally sacrificed Steve's life upon the altar of freedom to save everything else in the Sol system. This hadn't been the call of WW or an Amazon; it had been the call of the Olympian heir.

My lasso/bracelets magically appeared on my bunk; mine again. I couldn't adorn them yet. Not yet.

Hades and Athena bowed to me. "I am satisfied; you truly love him. A most worthy exchange of lives," said Hades. He then faded. Athena touched my face. "All my love, sister." I nodded but said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Athena took her leave.

I knew what had to be done, logically. I would need to physically push Krypton out of the solar system and allow its non Kryptonian inhabitants take their leave. But...I couldn't do it just yet.

"I must say, sis...you've impressed even me," said Ares, seated on my bunk next to my WW items. "And you know that doesn't happen often. Billions of enemy are dead because of you - Kryptonian and human. You played Zeus and did what needed doing. Most impressive." It wasn't mocking; Ares truly was impressed. "You are meant for much greater things than being a mere superhero, Diana. I guarantee you that." He stood. "All my love." He vanished.

I slowly walked over to the bunk and collapsed upon it. Throughout the prison I could hear the alien prisoners cheer in elation at their newfound freedom. I knew I had to push Krypton away...but I wasn't ready yet. I put my face into my hands and cried.


	74. Chapter 74

I did it. I pushed Krypton with my bare hands from its core to the outer solar system in another needed WW feat. It would continue to drift away and eventually die out without sunlight; Rao or Sol. There were still plenty of hyperdrive capable spacecraft on the planet for all non Kryptonians to use; and of course there were hyperspace comms for them to use to call in aid. Based on my own estimates they had about two months or so before the planet died out. They had plenty of time and plenty of resources left to do it with. For them WW had done her job.

I returned to earth. Much of it as you might have guessed was rubble. The dead (good and bad) were being mourned everywhere. It would take decades for cities to rebuild; but Zod had been right. The enemies of freedom had been decimated. Not extinct, mind you, but torn down. Freedom lovers the world over had a chance to rebuild and make things right; and learn from their mistakes - reducing future corruption and apathy. Humanity was often a dense species but it had better than a fighting chance now to evolve as it should.

But it would do it without WW; their unwitting antiheroic savior. Most here would never know - or even care what I'd done for them all. It didn't matter; I didn't seek/require their gratitude/respect. I knew what I had done and why I had done it. And I hadn't done it for myself or even them; I did it because it was right.

Right? Even to sacrifice Steve and kill billions...? Yes; ultimately it was the right thing to do. At the time I'd made that horrible decision my emotions had gotten the better of me. That had been my humanity. But even then I knew it had to be done; lest I wouldn't have done it. Hades had left it up to me; so long as I paid his price; which I had...

Bottom line - I regretted nothing I had done.

Even brother Ares had been impressed. Usually whenever we were in the same room we started fighting; not that time. It had been a "ceasefire" of sorts. But even my dark lord half brother had been impressed. He was in me too; but our father had made me to represent the best of all the gods. But despite him being in me and my being able to do horrible things like he would do without batting an eyelash - I was not him. I never would be; and I would never be his wife. He would never understand this, but it didn't matter. That was my choice; forevermore.

Despite this most bittersweet of "victories" I had to leave earth. I needed to wander around for a while; find myself again. But my beloved wonder plane was gone...

"No, it's not," said rugged Hephaestus to me while I stood in some Chicagoan ruins. We shared a smile laugh and hug at the reunion. Beyond Athena I had the most in common with Hephaestus. "Brother, what are you doing here?" He shrugged. "I know you need to go...after everything. I'd do the same. I did the same after Aphie cheated on me with Ares..."

In the rubble covered street beyond...a new wonder plane appeared. "Same as the old...but with some enhancements." "That's my ever tinkering god of the forge brother." "It should be god of engineering nowadays." I shrugged. "Forge implies all of that."

We entered the new wonder plane. It was exactly the same; down to the molecules. Only Hephaestus could have done that so fast. For him magic and engineering were one and the same.

"Where will you go, dear sister?" "I don't know. I may be gone for a long time." "Well, Ares will go to you; you know that." "Yeah; but I actually think he's given me a break after this." Hephaestus scoffed. "Earned his respect have you?" "For now." "Well, just don't ever let that family clown ever win you over." "I won't." "I know. Despite this horrible thing that has come to pass you are still destined for great things, Diana of Olympus. Never forget that." "I won't." We hugged. "Also never forget Olympus always goes wherever you go; so if you ever need us 'gods from the machinery'..." I laughed. "I know where to call."

He walked to the wonder plane doorway. "I know things suck royal right now...but they will get better. Believe that." "They already have, brother." We shared a smile. He nodded. "May the gods ever be with you, sister." "And with you as well, brother."

I exhaled, assumed the pilot's controls and lifted the plane off the ground; it would do well. I hadn't doubted it. Hephaestus waved at me from the ground, and I to him from the cockpit window. I then angled the nose for space and left earth behind in a deliberate pacing. I would return here again someday - the birthplace of the Amazons, and of me. But for now, I had to wander; and wander I would.


	75. Chapter 75

It had been two months to the day since I'd left earth for the stars. I'd come to an oceanic world called Latra. I'd been here before but not in many years. It was a world of gentle amphibious humanoids. It was also something of an interplanetary tourist hotspot; but there were plenty of spots on the planet that were not frequented a lot that I could still use to get away from it all.

I did just that. I went in a very revealing black bikini I'd been meaning to wear for years. There was a great spot on the eastern side of one continent that was very quiet and secluded. It had white sandy beaches and the blue sun warmed you until your heart's content. When I went out there no one was there. Perfect. The sand already felt good and soothing on my bare feet; it was going to get much better.

There were some real nice cozy patches of sand that would do nice for what I wanted. I found a solid spot where the ocean rolled up to only inches away. I put down there rested my elbows in the sand and dug my toes deep into the grainy material. I bent my head back closed my eyes and let the alien sun bathe me in its warmth. The ocean spray was rhythmic but gentle. From there I gently laid back into the sand and let it become my home.

I drifted. I didn't know how long and I didn't care. The days and seasons were much longer here on Latra, so anything was possible. I could have checked with the wonder plane's chronometer but chose not to. I sat up after many hours of resting/sleeping. The water called to me.

I slowly stood and deeply stretched; I did so with my arms high and across my head. I let a deep gentle moan travel up through my chest up my throat and out passed my closed lips. It was like waking after a long refreshing nap.

I then entered the water. As I didn't need to breathe I could stay under there forever; beating the Latra even. I swam out and deep; I wanted to be a fish. I swam for many minutes and went quite deep. When deep enough I just let myself float in the comforting warm darkness of the ocean depths; eyes closed. The Latra and many ocean life forms were no doubt present but they would likely pay me no heed if I didn't make any trouble.

It reminded me of the womb. I let my arms and legs spread out in the depths. I let myself go. But in this case I truly could. I let my divinity reach out... I'd always denied calling myself the savior; the messiah; but now I said the hell with it. I am the messiah. And I wasn't a warmonger like Muhammad and I wasn't a pacifist wimp like Christ; I was love and force bound together; the perfect divine fusion and force of nature incarnated in the incomparable female form.

Could you rival that, reader? I doubt it. But then your bio dad wasn't almighty Zeus either. And you can't lie because you know what my magical rope can do to liars... My case, as it is then, is rested.

This gorgeous god of truth stayed right where she was in the middle of that middle of nowhere ocean... It was pretty damned close to perfection. Temporal moments were like that; fleeting yet profound; like a Zen proverb.


	76. Chapter 76

I'd lost track of how long I'd spent in the Latran sea. That was all just fine by me. I totally communed with all the life around me. These could still be brother Poseidon's seas for what it was worth. Father had made it all after all.

Thinking of them made me think of home - Olympus anyway. It was then that brother Hermes came to mind...

What the...? He was here. Here on Latra. What the hell was he doing out here? Why was he not in the water with me? Something was up. Then I sensed that he was gone again. But something had been left in his wake. It was a divine presence...but not Olympian... It was also familiar - and it was on the beach I'd been sleeping on.

I was pulled toward it instantly. I "flew" through the water at high speed. I had to know who/what it was.

I then flew up and out of the water...WW items on me and ready... It was Tatsu! "Diana sama!" I flew down to her upon the beach made my WW items disappear and readily took Tatsu into my arms. She returned my hug with equal/ready affection. I knew what she had been through following what that Doomsday sentry had done to her.

I then pulled back to take her fuller form into my greater gaze. Soultaker was on her back. She looked ever ready for a good fight. I cupped her face in my hands and laughed while crying tears of joy at this reunion that at least brother Hermes had a hand in making happen. She set her hands on my wrists and shared an equally joyous expression at seeing me. "Tatsu..." I hugged her again. "I'm so sorry for what happened." "Don't be Diana sama. It was war and I pledged my sword to 'our' cause." "Yes; our cause. How did you get out here - beyond my brother?"

We sat down on the beach together. She sighed. "Japan, like much of the world...is a ruin...and will be so for decades. Amaterasu doesn't condemn you for what you had to do Diana sama. Your history with her is complex-" "To say the least." "Yes; but she doesn't blame you for it. There was little need for me to be there. She reached out to Athena and she sent me to you."

I nodded readily at this explanation. It made all the sense in the world now. "She didn't want me to be alone in my wandering." "That's right Diana sama. We are both ronin now for a time. As I fought beside you as a blood sister of honor on earth I now do the same in these wanderings we shall undertake together." I took her hand and squeezed it in mine. "Thank you Tatsu. This means a lot." She touched my face. "It does to me as well."

I couldn't/wouldn't refuse her company. She was a god like me after all. We could do it. She pointed at me. "Nice bikini." We shared a laugh. "I've had it in storage for years. I finally got to wear it." "I'm glad that you did."

She moved over in the sand close to me. She then cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. It was long slow and deliberate. It was led by her, which I didn't mind, and full of feeling from her. We'd danced around with this somewhat during the civil war. Gods...that felt like a thousand years ago now. So much had happened. So much death.

She then took me into her arms. Her hands traced over the skin of my bare back. She reached the back of my top and loosened it. I let it fall away and we hugged tightly while lying on the sand next to each other.

We took our time and made love as we had not experienced in a long time. We both needed it bad. And we had found exactly what we needed in each other's arms at that moment.

Thank you, ever venerable Pallas!

XXX

We totally lost track of time and we were okay with that. We'd made love over and over. And every time it was as good as the first time. Tatsu was an incredible being. I already loved her immensely. I also had the feeling that we would share this entire wandering together. It would last many years but we were okay with that. We would do it together, as blood sisters - and now as lovers.

"I'll never let you go again Tatsu." "Nor I you Diana sama."

Initially I had indeed wanted to do this wandering session alone; but now I know what a mistake that would have been. I would have forgotten about love's healing power. Tatsu would ever be that permanent reminder. She would be my strength as I would no doubt be hers.

Our bodies remained together as one. Nothing could break that bond of spirit. We were both gods. We had what most mortals could only be envious about. And it wasn't that we'd forgotten the many others that had touched our lives. I hadn't forgotten about Steve in the slightest, or Amanda or even Jenny, but they were gone now. For good or bad they were not gods. They couldn't normally return from death as we could. That was just the order of things.

We finally pulled apart, but not until many kisses caresses and hugs had been experienced. Tatsu was an amazing lover. She hid her affection so well beneath that polite stoic exterior but she truly was a warm sensitive and deep soul full of love. She was a rather noble and selfless being. Japan was lucky to have her.

And now so was I.


	77. Chapter 77

We continued to stay there on the Latran beaches; and doing really nothing at all. I'd intended to stay for a long time anyway following the earth crisis but even more so now that Tatsu was with me. I had the wonder plane replicator make Tatsu whatever gear she needed for long term ops. Although for the moment it wasn't formal attire whatsoever; it was a revealing bikini akin to what I was wearing...

She laid back on the sand smiled and laughed. "Oh...this place is amazing. I can see why you love it so much Diana sama." "Yes. Latra is amazing. I haven't been here in fifty years. I've been wanting to come here much sooner for far longer but earth events haven't permitted it." "You don't have to worry about any of that now Diana sama." She took my hand and squeezed it. "That's true Tatsu; I don't."

I laid back on the sand with her and continued to hold hands with her. We just looked up at the starry sky above. The gentle crashing of the waves lulled us into a most perfect state. We didn't fight it; there was no need to. The tug of sleep came right at us; and strongly so. We nodded off, still very much holding hands. It was both romantic and idyllic. I could have asked for nothing more for me/my new companion.

It could have been hours that past by; there was no way to know. It was almost too easy for that to happen here. But again, that was the point of being on a world like this.

It was still night when I awoke; I looked over to find Tatsu still lying there, very much out of it. We were very much still alone on the beaches. That was another reason why I had picked this spot. Its remoteness contained the majority of its appeal.

All of this served to produce a very contemplative place to be and live in. My mind wandered; there were still many things that I wanted to do; least of which was some serious exploration of this portion of the galaxy. There were a number of regional archaeological sites that were pulling me towards them. I didn't have any order for exploring them; but I would explore them all in the fullness of time.

I saw a form approaching us from the east; and along from where the beach came towards us. I focused my eyes on it and frowned a little at it. It was still an odd form I didn't readily recognize. I called forth my godly power to get a better of idea of what it was/wasn't. It was a Latran male...

It wasn't unheard of for them to wander their own beaches, including the remote ones (it was their world after all!), but something about this didn't feel right. Cliche, I know, but there it was.

I stood in the sand while Tatsu remained out of it. The Latran drew closer, but slowly and in a non threatening manner. I gave a last look at Tatsu before moving off to greet the Latran. "Greetings," he said; he gave a small bow of his head. "Are you the famed being known as wonder woman?" I returned his bow. "I am. Can I help you?" He looked off past me and at Tatsu's resting form. "I am sorry to disturb you in this manner..." I held up a hand. "Nonsense. Please tell me how I can help?" "I am Foreign Minister Kajj. I am here on behalf of the Latran council; we need your help wonder woman." "What's wrong?"

"There is a species called the Polgar; they are non humanoid. They have been raiding our trade ships for the past few months. As you no doubt know we are a gentle people; we have no warships." "I am aware of that minister. Do you want me to investigate this matter?" "Would you?" I sighed in some thought. Helping others and righting wrongs was what I did in general. "Yes, minister; I can do that. My companion is also most capable. Please send us what you have and we'll take it from there." "Thank you, wonder woman; you have no idea how much this will mean to my people." He took his leave. I looked back at Tatsu; she hadn't stirred at all. I'd get her up to speed in the morning. I didn't know what all of this meant but we would soon find out wouldn't we?


End file.
